Saint Tales
by Talim76
Summary: Petites parodies de contes de fées. Septième chapitre : RaRunzel.
1. Sleeping Beauty

Titre : Saint Tales

Genre : Humour, parodie (ou bien débilité profonde? J'hésite...)

Couple(s) : Ils varieront en fonction des chapitres. Pour commencer, MiloxCamus.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et c'est bien dommage!

**Petites remarques** : -Cette fanfiction est un recueil de parodies de conte de fées, ou les couples seront majoritairement de type yaoi/shonen aï (hommexhomme) Si cela ne vous plait pas, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin.

-J'espère que cette idée n'a pas déjà été exploiter par un autre auteur. Si tel est le cas, je tiens tout de suite à préciser que cette fanfiction n'a pas pour but d'en copier ou en imiter une autre. Ceci dit, je m'excuse d'avance si une fic du même genre a déjà été postée sur ce site.

-Un énorme merci à mon amie Ley, qui m'a vivement encouragé à poster ce début de fanfic et me l'a gentiment corrigé! Je t'adore, Ley-san !!!

-Pour finir, je tiens à signaler que certains personnages seront assez OOC dans ce qui va suivre (je me suis toujours plue à imaginer Milo comme un vieux pervers! XD) Ne soyez donc pas trop choqués!

Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

**Premier conte :**

La princesse : Camus.

Le prince charmant : Milo.

Les trois fées : Hyoga, Shiryu et Seiya.

La méchante sorcière : Aphrodite.

Le Roi : Aiolia.

La Reine : Marine.

Le vieillard : Dohko (logique, non?)

Le narrateur : Mû.

**Sleeping Beauty :**

Auteur : Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue dans Saint Tales : Une fanfiction entièrement basée sur les plus beaux contes de votre enfance, interprétés par vos chevaliers préférés! Mais, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse en compagnie du narrateur de cette première histoire!

Mû : Ma foi, réciter des contes de fées ne me semble en rien dépréciatif pour le Sanctuaire... Mais pourquoi m'avoir choisi comme narrateur?

Auteur : Parce que tu es mon chevalier d'or préféré.

Mû : C'est tout?!

Auteur : Oui.

Mû «ne s'y attendait pas» : Ah... Bon, très bien! «s'éclaircit la gorge et lit son texte» Il était une fois, dans un royaume fort lointain, un Roi et une Reine qui venait d'avoir leur premier enfant, une adorable petite fille.

Camus «regard mauvais» : Une «petite fille» ?

Mû : Navré, mon ami, mais c'est dans le texte.

Camus «à l'auteur» : Parce que tu trouves que je ressemble à une fille?!

Auteur : Tu serais vexé par une réponse franche... Tu peux reprendre, Mû.

Mû : Bien «reprend sa lecture» Le peuple en fut submergé de bonheur et le roi décida d'organiser une grande fête au cours de laquelle il invita tout son royaume, afin que chacun puisse contempler sa fille, la petite princesse. Tous furent charmés à la vue de l'enfant, et cela combla le roi de joie et de fierté!

Aiolia : Eh! Je ne suis pas aussi narcissique...

Auteur : Je rêve! Tu es le roi d'un royaume paisible, tu as une femme magnifique, tu viens d'être père et tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre?!

Aiolia «culpabilise» : Euh...

Auteur : Bien! «grand sourire» Continuons!

Aiolia : J'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir...

Marine : Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas qu'une impression.

Mû : Mais le Roi, qui souhaitait que sa fille soit la plus heureuse des enfants, avait fait venir trois fées afin qu'elles offrent chacune un don à son héritière. La première, toute vêtue de rouge, s'avança et se pencha au-dessus du berceau!

Seiya : C'est quand même la première fois que je vois un bébé d'1 mètre 84...

Camus : _Un commentaire de plus et je te congèle sur place, compris?_

Seiya : Gloups... Moi, je te ferai don de la beauté : Tu seras la plus belle personne sur cette planète, tu auras donc de longs cheveux violets, de jolies lèvres pulpeuses, tu porteras de longues robes blanches et...

Camus : Hein?!

Seiya : Oups, je me suis trompé...

Camus : Ouf...

Seiya : Bon, tu auras donc de longs cheveux azuré et de grands yeux bleu ciel, ou bien une chevelure rouge sang avec des yeux de même couleur selon la version anime/manga...

Camus : …

Marine : Est-ce normal que notre fille n'ait aucune ressemblance avec ses parents?

Seiya : Tu auras également la peau pâle et tu seras la plus belle jeune fille au Monde... Après Athéna, bien entendu!

Milo : QUOI?! MON CAMUS EST 1000 FOIS PLUS SEDUISANT ET DESIRABLE QUE CETTE ESPECE DE CRUCHE !!!

Camus «gêné» : La ferme, Milo...

Seiya : N'INSULTE PAS SAORI-SAAAAAAN !!!

Mû «les ignore totalement» : La fée verte s'avança à son tour près du berceau...

Auteur : ...Cette phrase porte un peu à confusion, tu sais...

Tous : Pourquoi?

Auteur : Laissez tomber...

Shiryu «à voix basse» : Ce qu'il faut pas faire... «se penche à son tour au dessus de Camus» Bon, eh bien, moi... Je te donne la vie, Pinocchio!

Camus : ...Pardon?

Shiryu : Oups, désolé, j'ai confondu!

Camus : J'espère bien...

Shiryu : Donc, je te fais don de la plus belle voix du Monde. Tes chants seront si mélodieux que tous ceux qui les écouteront en demeureront émerveillés.

Camus : Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait beaucoup de me faire don de quelque chose d'_utile_?!

Shiryu : Ben... Les princesses de contes de fées n'ont jamais eu besoin d'être intelligentes ou fortes pour se trouver un prince charmant.

Camus : Certes...

Mû : Mais alors que la fée bleu s'approchait à son tour du berceau, une étrange femme, entièrement vêtue de noir, apparut dans l'assemblée et s'avança à son tour vers l'héritière!

Aphrodite «à fond dans son rôle» : MWAHAHAHA !!! Eh bien, quelle splendide fête pour célébrer la naissance de la future princesse. Je vois que tout le royaume a été invité alors je vous avouerais avoir été TRES déçu de ne pas y avoir été convié... Mais je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une erreur d'envoi d'invitations, n'est-ce pas?

Aiolia : En même temps, vu que c'est moi qui organise la fête, y avait peu de chances que tu sois invité...

Mû : Lorsqu'elle comprit que sa présence n'était pas désirée, l'étrange femme, qui était en réalité une puissante sorcière, entra dans une colère noire. Mais elle n'en montra rien et continua de s'avancer vers le berceau.

Aphrodite : Ne craignez rien, je ne suis pas vexé! Et pour vous le prouver, je vais également faire un don à cette enfant...

Aiolia : Le don d'empester l'eau de rose?

Marine : Le don de faire de stupides monologues sur la beauté à longueur de temps?

Aphrodite : Grrr, vous l'aurez voulu! Eh bien, voici mon don : Le jour de son seizième anniversaire...

Camus : J'ai 20 ans...

Aphrodite : La ferme! Donc, le jour de son vingtième anniversaire, elle se piquera le doigt sur un fuseau et en mourra sur le coup!

Aiolia : Euh... Ça me semble impossible.

Mû : Eh bien, théoriquement, c'est possible si...

Camus : Je suis vacciné contre le tétanos et je ne suis pas hémophile.

Mû : …Donc, c'est impossible.

Auteur : On s'en fiche, ce n'est qu'un conte de fées!

Tous : Mouais...

Aphrodite : Je disais donc : Elle en mourra sur le coup!

Marine et Aiolia «sans émotion» : Oh non, quelle tragédie...

Camus : Parents indignes...

Aphrodite : Et maintenant, adieu, votre Majesté! Maudit soit ce jour jusqu'à la fin des temps! HAHAHAHA !!! «disparaît dans une tempête de pétales de roses noirs»

Aiolia : Faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes...

Mû : Les parents, effrayés par les prédictions de la sorcière, cherchèrent à tout prix un moyen d'empêcher la prophétie de s'accomplir!

Aiolia : Ah bon? Moi, ça m'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça!

Camus : Sympa...

Milo «fou de rage» : AIOLIA !!! COMMENT OSES-TU?

Camus : Tu pourrais arrêter de hurler dès que tu interviens?

Milo : Pardon...

Mû : Mais la troisième fée, toute de bleu vêtue, n'avait pas encore fait de don à la princesse et décida de tout tenter pour la sauver, bien qu'elle ne puisse déjouer l'immonde sortilège de la méchante sorcière.

Hyoga : Maître Cam... Euh, je veux dire, petite princesse : En effet, tu te piqueras le doigt sur un fuseau, mais tu n'en mourras pas. Tu tomberas seulement dans un profond sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne te libère de ce sortilège, en te donnant un chaste baiser d'amour.

Milo «large sourire» : Chaste? Je peux vous garantir que non...

Camus «rouge de honte» : MILO!

Hyoga : Maître, calmez vous!

Camus «fixe Hyoga» : Et TOI ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce don complètement stupide?!

Hyoga : Mais... C'est dans l'histoire, Maître...

Camus : Il faudra qu'un jour, quelqu'un écrive un conte logique et intelligent, pour voir...

Marine : Tu parles beaucoup pour un nouveau-né...

Camus «se renfrogne et croise les bras»

Mû «soupire» : Je sens que ça va être long... «reprend sa lecture» Bien qu'ils soient rassurés sur le sort de leur précieux enfant, les souverains prirent les mesures nécessaires. Ainsi, le Roi ordonna dès le lendemain que tous les fuseaux du royaume soient brûlés. La vie put alors reprendre son cours normal...

Camus «vague espoir» : Et là, l'histoire est terminée, n'est-ce pas?

Mû : Hélas, non.

Camus : Argh!

Mû : Durant les seize... Enfin, plutôt les vingt années qui suivirent, tout le royaume put constater que les dons promis à la princesse étaient bel et bien réels : chaque jour, sa beauté semblait encore plus éblouissante que la veille.

Milo «hoche la tête» : Il n'y a rien de plus vrai!

Mû : Sa voix était tellement douce et mélodieuse que tous les habitants du royaume rêvaient de l'entendre.

Milo «grand sourire» : Et encore, tu ne l'as pas entendu gémir ou crier de plaisir...

Mû : Pardon?!

Camus «mort de honte» : MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE, A LA FIN?!

Mû «tente tant bien que mal de les ignorer» : Mais en plus d'être divinement belle et de chanter comme un ange, la princesse était également vertueuse, intelligente, discrète et calme.

Camus «commence à se calmer» : Enfin quelque chose de valorisant...

Mû : De plus, elle avait toujours des expressions adorables, une peau infiniment douce, des cuisses sublimes et des f... Que?! «relit le texte» Milo! C'est toi qui as réécrit le scénario?!

Milo : Oui, pourquoi?

Mû : JE REFUSE DE LIRE CA A VOIX HAUTE!!!

Camus : Sale pervers!

Milo «voix sensuelle» : Absolument pas! Il n'y a que toi qui éveilles chez moi un tel désir...

Camus «touché» : Oh, Milo...

Mû : DITES!

Camus : Ehm... Pardon.

Mû : J'espère bien «reprend sa lecture d'un air blasé» On va donc sauter ce passage.

Milo «boude»

Mû : Donc, le princesse était devenue au fil des années l'incarnation de la perfection sur Terre. Mais le jour de son vingtième anniversaire, alors qu'elle se promenait dans les couloirs du château en chantonnant, elle vit, dans une chambre habituellement inhabitée, une vieille femme en train de manipuler un étrange objet. Cela attisa sa curiosité et elle vint lui parler.

Camus : Bonjour, vieille dame! Que faites-vous donc ici?

Aphrodite «déguisé en grand-mère» : VIEILLE?! J'AI TOUT JUSTE 22 ANS, PETIT CON!

Camus «choqué» : …

Aphrodite : Euh, je veux dire... «reprend d'une voix chevrotante» Bonjour, votre majesté. Ah, quel bonheur pour moi de rencontrer enfin la jeune princesse.

Camus «tente d'être poli» : ...De même. Qu'êtes vous donc en train de faire, vieille dame?

Aphrodite : Ben, ça se voit pas, crétin?

Camus : Désolé, ce n'est pas de MA faute si cette idiote de princesse n'a jamais vu un fuseau de sa vie.

Aphrodite : Autant pour moi... «reprend une voix de grand-mère» Je tisse, jeune princesse.

Camus : Et quel est donc cet objet que vous utilisez?

Aphrodite : C'est un fuseau, votre altesse. Approchez donc, je vais vous le montrer...

Mû «d'une voix monotone» : La jeune princesse, qui n'était par contre absolument pas méfiante, s'approcha sans crainte de la sorcière déguisée et tendit doucement sa main vers l'aiguille du fuseau.

Camus : Tu n'es pas très doué pour les effets de suspense...

Mû «l'ignore» : Et malheureusement, le destin s'accomplit : Elle se piqua le doigt sur l'aiguille et à peine quelques secondes après, elle tomba au sol, plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Camus «fait semblant de dormir» : …

Hyoga : NOOOOON !!! SUIS-JE DONC CONDAMNER A PERDRE TOUS CEUX QUE J'AIME?!

Camus : Je suis déjà mort une fois...

Hyoga «ne l'écoute pas» : MAMAAAAN !!! «se jette par terre et fond en larmes»

Tous : …

Camus : Ne faites pas attention, il est toujours comme ça...

Mû : Alors, on continue.

Aphrodite «toujours à fond dans son rôle» : MWAHAHAHA !!! Ma vengeance s'est finalement accomplie! SOUFFREZ ETERNELLEMENT DE M'AVOIR UN JOUR IGNORE, STUPIDES MORTELS! «re-disparaît dans une tempête de pétales de roses noirs»

Milo «débarque sur scène et se précipite vers Camus» : Et à ce moment, le prince charmant arrive et libère la princesse du sortilège!

Mû : ATTENDS TON INTERVENTION !

Milo : Tsss... «retourne en coulisse, démoralisé»

Mû : Les trois fées n'eurent alors pas le courage d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle aux parents de la petite princesse et décidèrent d'endormir tous les habitants du royaume, afin que personne n'apprenne que le maléfice de la sorcière s'était accomplie. Après quoi elles se retirèrent du royaume, attendant qu'un jour enfin, un courageux jeune homme brave tous les dangers pour libérer la belle princesse.

Camus : Quelle bande de feignantes...

Mû : Tu peux parler! Tu vas dormir pendant 100 ans.

Camus «sceptique» : Sans vieillir ou mourir de l'absence d'eau et de nourriture?

Auteur : Si tu arrêtais de te plaindre ou de faire de l'esprit toutes les 5 minutes, on aurait plus vite fini...

Camus : ...Bon argument! «s'allonge sur un lit et fait semblant de dormir»

Mû : De nombreux princes et chevaliers, ayant appris la terrible malédiction, tentèrent alors d'aller briser le charme, espérant ainsi obtenir la main de la princesse...

Milo : QUOI?! QUI A OSE, QUI?

Aiolia : Laisses-le au moins finir sa phrase...

Mû : ...Mais aucun n'y parvint jamais car l'ignoble sorcière avait fait pousser d'immenses ronces (étrangement affublées de roses rouges et noires) qui recouvraient les remparts du château. Et tous ceux qui s'en approchaient se faisaient immédiatement transpercer par les épines de cet obstacle infranchissable!

Camus : Charmant...

Aphrodite : Ça t'apprendra à te croire plus belle que moi !

Camus : Mais je n'y suis pour rien! «réalise» ...Une seconde! Comment ça, plus «belle» ?

Aiolia «logique» : Euh, vu que Marine est la seule femme à jouer dans la pièce, c'est forcément elle la plus belle.

Aphrodite : HEIN?! JE NE TE PERMETS PAS!

Marine «flattée» : Oh, Aiolia...

Mû : Ah, non! Si eux aussi s'y mettent, j'abandonne! «commence à partir»

Auteur : Si tu fais ça, tu hériteras du rôle de la princesse dans le prochain conte!

Mû «fais demi-tour» : Dooonc, où est-ce que j'en étais? «se replonge dans le scénario»

Auteur : Brave petit.

Mû : De nombreuses années s'écoulèrent et bientôt, plus aucun homme n'osa s'aventurer vers le royaume maudit. L'histoire devint alors une légende, celle de la «Belle au Bois Dormant»

Camus : Combien de fois vais-je devoir rappeler que je suis un HOMME?

Auteur : Le «Beau au Bois Dormant» , ça ne sonnait pas bien.

Camus «se rallonge et boude» : Quelle excuse minable...

Mû : Cependant, 100 ans plus tard, un jeune prince très séduisant, en perpétuelle quête d'aventures...

Milo «large sourire» : Bonne description, mais nous ne préciserons pas de quel genre d'aventures il s'agissait...

Mû : ...Milo?

Milo : Oui?

Mû : Ferme la.

Camus «énorme soupir»

Mû : Donc, ce jeune prince avait entendu une légende lors de ses voyages, parlant d'une princesse merveilleusement belle, prisonnière d'un château impénétrable. Très intéressé par une telle histoire, il se rendit alors dans le royaume maudit. Mais alors qu'il était en chemin vers le château, il croisa un vieil homme, seul, au beau milieu de la route... Notez au passage qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal qu'un vieillard assis au milieu de la route dans un royaume abandonné depuis une centaine d'années...

Milo : Salut à vous, noble vieillard! Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la route la plus courte vers le château maudit?

Dohko : Vieillard? Je n'ai même pas 300 ans...

Milo : Euh...

Dohko : Enfin bref! Pour répondre à ta question, le château se trouve un peu plus loin au delà de cette route, mais je te mets en garde, jeune imprudent : de nombreux hommes se sont aventurés vers le château endormi, mais aucun n'a réussi à en sortir!

Milo : Ah bon?

Dohko «sourire» : En même temps, aucun n'a réussi à y entrer.

«Silence»

Milo : D'accord... Et pour quelle raison?

Dohko : Parce qu'une immense barrière de ronces s'est formée sur les remparts du château et empêche quiconque d'y pénétrer!

Milo : C'est tout?!

Dohko : Ben, pour un homme ordinaire, c'est déjà pas mal...

Milo «à fond dans son rôle» : Foutaises! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire mur de ronces qui me tiendra éloigné de mon bien-aimé! ATTENDS-MOI, MON CAMUS! J'ARRIVE!!!

Dohko : Ah la la... Pauvre jeunesse... Par ailleurs, il n'est pas censé être une fille et s'appeler Aurore?

Camus : Laissez, ça fait au moins une personne qui se souvient que je suis un homme...

Mû : Et donc, le jeune prince arriva devant le château et put constater que la rumeur disait vrai: Les remparts étaient couverts d'une barrière de ronces infranchissable et de nombreux cadavres gisaient le long des murs.

Camus : De mieux en mieux...

Mû : Le prince s'avança alors vaillamment vers les énormes tiges épineuses et, saisissant son épée, s'élança valeureusement pour se frayer un passage.

Milo «respecte parfaitement le scénario» : Camus, est-ce que tu regardes ton prince charmant qui va braver tous les dangers pour toi?

Camus : Non. Je regarde un abruti en train de donner inutilement des coups d'épée dans quelques ronces...

Milo : HEIN?!

Mû : Ce n'est guère faux...

Milo «va déprimer dans un coin»

Auteur : Ah, bah, c'est malin! Maintenant, ça va être encore plus long que prévu.

Milo «déprime encore plus» : Camus me détesteeeeuh...

Camus «soupire» : Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Milo «miraculeusement revitalisé» : Alors tu m'aimes?!

Camus : J'ai pas dit ça non plus!

Milo «retourne déprimer»

Auteur : Vous deux, encore une remarque, et je mets Saga dans le rôle du prince.

Camus et Milo : HEIN?!

Auteur : Plus de protestations? Parfait...

Camus : Sadique... «retourne s'allonger»

Auteur : Si tu le dis. Mû?

Mû : Après un certain temps, le prince parvint enfin à dégager un chemin assez large et se mit à escalader courageusement les murs. Une fois cela fait, il commença à explorer le château, puis finit par arriver jusqu'à la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour... Pourquoi c'est toujours la plus haute tour, d'ailleurs?

Auteur : ...Pour emmerder le prince charmant jusqu'au bout?

Milo «arrive en haut, essoufflé» : Ils auraient pu installer un ascenseur...

Mû : Feignant... «reprend sa lecture» Il avança alors jusqu'au lit sur lequel était allongée la princesse et put constater que la légende disait vrai : La jeune fille était merveilleusement belle.

Milo «amoureusement penché au dessus de Camus» : Et encore, le mot est faible! N'est-il pas tout simplement la perfection incarnée?

Mû : ...Question de goût.

Camus : …

Mû : Le prince, subjugué par la beauté de la jeune fille, ne savait cependant pas comment la réveiller...

Milo «d'un air lubrique» : Hmm, j'ai bien une petite idée...

Auteur : Sagaaaaa? On a besoin d'un remplaçant!

Milo : Argh! J'ai rien dit...

Camus : ...

Mû : Il sembla alors réalisé à quel point le sortilège qui emprisonnait la jeune princesse était puissant, mais il fut si touché par sa beauté qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher tendrement vers elle et de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres...

Milo : ENFIN!

Mû : Essaye quand même de te contenir, c'est censé être un conte pour enfant.

Milo : C'est quoi, ce jugement? Je suis tout à fait capable de... « regarde Camus» … ...«se jette sur lui»

Mû «soupire» : Pourquoi est-ce que ça me surprend encore...?

Camus : …

«Un peu plus tard»

Mû : Dis donc, Milo, on t'a demandé de l'embrasser chastement, pas de lui couper les voies respiratoires pendant 5 minutes...

Milo «relâche enfin Camus» : Ah, mon pauvre Mû. Je comprends que tu puisses être jaloux de mon Camus, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout, navré! Ceci dit, ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis sûr que toi aussi un jour, tu...

Mû «rouge de honte» : NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS?!

Milo : Pfff, aucun humour...

Auteur : Allez, courage, Mû : C'est bientôt terminé.

Mû «pas très convaincu» : Oh, joie... «reprend le texte» Et alors que le prince avait perdu l'espoir de rendre la vie à la belle jeune femme, cette dernière rouvrit alors les yeux et se réveilla, miraculeusement sauvée par le baiser d'amour sincère que lui avait donné le prince.

Aiolia : Vivent les clichés...

Marine : D'ailleurs, je me permets de remettre en question les «vertus médicinale» d'un simple baiser...

Camus : …

Milo : La ferme, vous deux! N'interrompez pas cette merveilleuse scène!

Mû «gros soupir» : Allez, Camus, dépêche-toi de te réveiller pour qu'on en finisse...

Camus : …

Mû : Camus? On t'appelle!

Milo : Tu peux te lever, mon amour, cette espèce de folle va te laisser tranquille maintenant!

Auteur : EH !!!

Camus : …

Milo : ...Camus chéri? «commence à paniquer» POURQUOI IL SE RELEVE PAS?!

Mû : ...Aphrodite, rassure-moi, tu ne l'as pas réellement empoisonné?

Aphrodite : Non, on ne m'a pas laissé ce plaisir...

Dohko «réfléchit» : … «réalise» Attends une seconde... Il ne s'est quand même pas **vraiment** endormi, n'est-ce pas?

Milo «se calme soudainement» : Euh... Ça reste possible, il faut dire que ça fait plusieurs nuits qu'au lieu de dormir, on...

Tous les autres : TA GUEULE !!!

Milo : Pfff, je ne suis qu'un incompris...

Camus «dort encore» : ...

Mû : Bon, ceci mis-à part, on le réveille comment, maintenant?

Milo : Le mieux, c'est d'attendre! Il a le sommeil très lourd, d'ailleurs c'est aussi bien, il ne se rend même pas compte de ce que je peux lui faire quand il... «SBAM!» AÏE! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?!

Mû : Désolé, réflexe.

Aphrodite : Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit! Criez lui un truc du genre : «Athéna est en danger et le Sanctuaire est attaqué!»

Milo : Non, ça lui ferait trop plaisir pour le réveiller!

Les autres : …

Milo : ...Ah! Attendez, j'ai peut-être une idée!

Aphrodite : Alors, tu es vraiment capable de réfléchir...

Mû : Je me demande si tu es le mieux placé pour faire ce genre de réflexions...

Milo «les ignore et se penche vers l'oreille de Camus» : Camus chéri... Il y a une rediffusion de «Happy Feet» à la télé dans 5 minutes...

Camus «se relève brusquement» : Sérieux?! Génial !

Mû : Je le crois pas...

Camus : Euh... J'ai raté quelque chose?

Mû : Rien de vraiment important, rassure-toi...

Marine : Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi de conclure qu'on puisse passer à autre chose!

Mû : Avec grand plaisir! «se remet à lire» Et lorsque la princesse posa ses beaux yeux sur l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, elle tomba alors follement amoureuse de lui.

Milo «au comble du bonheur» : Oh, mon Camus...

Camus «gêné» : N-Ne te méprends pas, je ne fais que respecter le scénario...

Dohko : Affligeante, cette histoire!

Milo : Bah, pourquoi?

Dohko : Mais enfin! Une véritable relation ne se base pas sur un simple coup de foudre ou une vulgaire attirance physique, mais sur plusieurs centaines d'années d'amour sincère et fidèle et... «réalise ce qu'il vient de dire»

«ENORME silence»

Mû : ...Vieux maître, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser une fois la pièce terminée.

Dohko : Ta ma de! (1)

Mû «sourit en voyant qu'il arrive aux dernière lignes» : Le prince, subjugué par la douceur du regard de la jeune fille, lui demanda immédiatement de devenir sa femme, et cette dernière accepta avec des larmes de joie.

Camus «impassible en toutes circonstances» : Non, pas vraiment...

Mû : Bon, ça te va si je mets «accepta par contrainte à cause d'une folle furieuse» ?

Camus : ...Mieux.

Auteur : …

Mû : Et comme la preuve d'amour du prince avait également réveillé tout le royaume, le mariage fut célébré sur le champ, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Aiolia : Si j'avais vraiment une fille, je ne pense pas que je la laisserais épouser le premier homme venu...

Marine : Oui, mais là notre fille, c'est Camus!

Aiolia : ...Bon point! Autant nous en débarrassez le plus vite possible!

Camus «ironique à mort» : Quelle merveilleuse famille...

Milo : Ne fais pas attention, ma princesse. En plus, maintenant, tu peux dire «Quel merveilleux mari!»

Camus : JE SUIS UN HOMME !!!

Milo : Allons, je le sais, mon chéri! Vu le nombre de fois où je t'ai vu nu...

Camus : **RRRAAAAAAHH !!!** «commence à tout congeler autour de lui»

Auteur : Mû, finis vite avant que tout ne dégénère!

Mû : A qui la faute...? «lit les dernières lignes» Et ainsi, ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux pour toujours et... N'eurent pas d'enfants pour des raisons biologiques ma foi assez évidente : Fin!

Auteur : Et voilà! Alors, verdict?

Camus : _Tu veux vraiment mourir, n'est-ce pas?_

Auteur : Fais gaffe, tu commences à ressembler à DeathMask...

Aphrodite : Tss! Angelo est bien plus excitant que cette espèce d'iceberg ambulant!

Auteur : ...Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu peux affirmer ça.

Aphrodite : Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, gamine!

Milo : Moi, je suis pleinement satisfait! Seul le rôle du prince pouvait faire ressortir ma beauté, mon héroïsme, mon amour passionné pour Camus, mon statut majestueux, ma...

Auteur : C'est ça, c'est ça. Au suivant!

Aiolia : Moi? Ma foi, je ne m'en plains pas...

Marine «rougit et détourne son regard» : Pas de reproches non plus de ma part!

Aphrodite : Tu n'as pas fait suffisamment ressortir ma beauté divine et mon fabuleux charisme, mais je ne t'en veux pas : Après tout, on ne peut rien reprocher aux amateurs, pas vrai?

Auteur : …

Dohko : C'était très divertissant, bien que je n'apprécie pas le fait d'être sans arrêt charrier à cause de mon ancienne apparence.

Mû : ...Si j'émets un avis favorable, j'ai la garantie de ne plus jamais être associé aux prochains chapitres?

Auteur «croise les doigts derrière son dos» : Mais, bien entendu, voyons!

Mû : Dans ce cas... Je dois admettre que c'était fort distrayant! Mais je me permets de remettre en question la portée philosophique ou morale du conte...

Auteur : C'est ton droit! Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu sauras voir de telles valeurs dans le prochain conte!

Camus «sourire à peine dissimulé» : Et qui sera la victime, cette fois?

Auteur : Hmmm... J'ai bien ma petite idée...

...

«Au même moment, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, au beau milieu de la Grèce»

Kanon : ATCHOUUUM !!!

Saga : Kanon? Tout va bien?

Kanon «s'essuie le nez» : Moyen... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

**A suivre...**

(1) «merde» en chinois.


	2. Cinderella

Titre : Saint Tales (le retour! U.U)

Genre : Bah, le premier chapitre a bien dû vous donner une idée du syle général...

Couple(s) : Divers et variés.

Disclaimer : Ce merveilleux manga et tous ses personnages appartiennent au grand Masami Kurumada!

Petites remarques : -Et me revoici avec un deuxième conte, encore plus barré que le précédent! (si, c'est possible!) Je m'excuse déjà auprès des fans de Saori (si, ça existe!) et également auprès de ceux d'Aphrodite et de Misty.

-Un immense merci à tous ceux (ou plutôt toutes celles) qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews : **Kiranagio** (tes fics sont de vraies merveilles! Bonne continuation!) , **Vanou7510**, **Wanda**, **ariesnomu **(ton site est fabuleux! j'y laisserais un commentaire dés que je le pourrais!), **Alrisha** et **Alaiya**! Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait un énorme plaisir, encore merci !!!

-Kanon : Sérieusement, je t'adore... Alors je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis aussi cruelle avec toi.

-Enfin, comme d'habitude, petite dédicace à **Leyounette **pour la remercier de toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

**Deuxième conte :**

Cendrillon : Kanon.

Le Prince : Rhadamanthe.

L'affreuse belle-mère : Saori.

Les affreuses belle-sœurs : Misty et Aphrodite.

La bonne fée : Saga.

Le messager du prince : Shura.

Les souris : Julian, Thétis et les généraux de Poséidon.

Le père de Cendrillon : Jabu.

Le narrateur : Ikki... Ou plutôt Shun?

**Cinderella :**

Ikki : Bon, qu'on en finisse rapidement! «prend son texte et commence à lire d'une voix monotone» Il était une fois dans un royaume lointain... Ben tiens, c'est malin ça : On sait jamais où elles se passent, toutes ces conneries!

Tous : …

Ikki : Enfin bref : Il y avait donc dans ce royaume lointain un homme dont la femme était morte il y a peu... OOOUUUUUIIIIINNN !!! ESMERALDAAAA !!!

Tous : ?!

Saga : Dites donc, mademoiselle, vous êtes SÛRE que vous voulez Ikki comme narrateur?

Auteur : Ben, je m'étais dit qu'il saurait rester neutre...

Kanon : Et t'en as beaucoup des idées débiles comme ça?

Auteur : Toi, je te conseille de la fermer si tu ne veux pas être humilié davantage!

Kanon : ...J'aurai ma vengeance!

Auteur : C'est ça, c'est ça! Allez, on continue!

Ikki «essuie ses larmes» : Ehm, désolé! Donc, cet homme qui, vous l'aurez compris, venait de perdre son épouse... OOOUUUUUIIIIINNN !!! PANDOOORE !!!

Auteur «soupire» : Bon, Shun, ça te dirait d'être narrateur?

Shun : C'est pas grave, niisan, tu as fait de ton mieux... «prend le texte de son frère» Donc, cet homme qui, comme tout le monde a pu le constater, avait perdu sa femme, était à présent seul pour élever l'enfant que sa défunte bien-aimée lui avait donné, une adorable et charmante petite fille.

Kanon : ERREUR DE CASTING!

Auteur : Pas de discussions!

Kanon et Jabu : Argh...

Shun : Ce jeune veuf commença donc à penser qu'il fallait une femme pour s'occuper de son adorable et charmante petite fille et il décida donc de se remarier avec une jeune aristocrate, qui avait déjà deux filles du même âge que la sienne!

Kanon : Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai 28 ans?

Aphrodite : Et moi, 22?

Misty : Et moi, 16?

Saori «vient de réaliser» : Mes filles sont plus vieilles que moi?

Jabu : SAORI EST ENFIN A MOI !!!

Auteur : Le pire, c'est que ça lui fait plaisir...

Shun : Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de participer... Mais ce brave homme, qui était très malade, mourut quelques mois plus tard...

Jabu : HEIN?! C'EST QUOI, CETTE ARNAQUE?

Seiya : MWAHAHAHA!!! Bien fait!

Jabu : JE SUIS MÊME PAS INTERVENU! J'EXIGE UN SURSIS!!

Auteur : Et puis quoi, encore?

Shun «ne s'intéresse pas à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui» : Il décéda donc tragiquement, laissant son adorable et charmante petite fille dans une tristesse infinie!

Kanon : Bon débarras... Euh, je veux dire : Ah, mon pauvre père, quelle horrible tragédie...

Auteur : Quel bon acteur...

Kanon : Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais mettre tous mes talents à ta disposition?

Auteur : Non, mais là, quand même...

Kanon : Désolé, mais passer des années à jouer la comédie pour amadouer un abruti de Dieu, j'en ai un peu marre...

Julian : EH !

Auteur : Autant pour moi, on enchaîne.

Shun : Et c'est alors que sa belle mère dévoila sa véritable nature : Elle était en réalité une femme froide, cruelle, vaniteuse, odieuse, sadique, débile, faible et...

Saori : BON, CA VA, ON A COMPRIS!!!

Shun : Navré, mais ça fait vraiment longtemps que je cherchais une occasion de le faire savoir...

Kanon «éclate de rire» : Je commence à bien l'aimer, ce gamin!

Shun : La méchante belle-mère, qui n'avait été en réalité intéressée que par la richesse de son défunt époux, était également extrêmement jalouse de la beauté de sa belle-fille.

Kanon : Niark!

Saori : HEIN?! MAIS JE SUIS LA PLUS BELLE DES DEESSES!

Seiya et Jabu : OUIIII, SAORI-SAN EST LA PLUS BELLE!

Les autres : Euh...

Shun : Elle était d'ailleurs tellement jalouse qu'elle déversa sa cruauté sur la pauvre enfant, qui fut privée de tous ses biens : Alors qu'elle traitait ses deux filles comme de petites princesses, elle prit la chambre de la pauvre orpheline et la fit dormir à même le sol dans le grenier.

Saga «au bord des larmes» : Mon pauvre frère...

Kanon : Ça ne sera pas pire que le Cap Sounion...

Saga «va déprimer dans un coin»

Shun : Mais jugeant que cette punition n'était pas suffisante, l'affreuse belle-mère fit de la jeune fille une domestique, la forçant à faire toutes les tâches ménagères de cette maison qui avait autrefois été la sienne...

Rhadamanthe «s'intéresse enfin à l'histoire» : Avec la tenue appropriée?

Kanon : Ça va pas, non?!

Rhadamanthe «large sourire» : Allons, je suis sûr que ça t'irait trèèèès bien, un uniforme de french maid...

Saga : NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MON FRERE !!!

Kanon : Je peux me défendre tout seul...

Shun : **MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI?!** «cheveux passant du vert au noir corbeau»

«énoooorme silence»

Shun «cheveux redevenus verts» : Bien, donc, je continue! «grand sourire»

Tous : Flippant, ce môme...

Shun : Et la jeune fille devint chaque jour un peu plus sale, si bien que sa belle-mère décida de la surnommer Cendrillon!

Kanon : Super valorisant, ce rôle...

Shun : L'histoire commença donc un matin comme tant d'autres, où la pauvre Cendrillon se réveillait avec la lueur du soleil matinal et le doux chant des oiseaux...

Aphrodite : CENDRILLON ! DEBOUT, ESPECE DE TIRE-AU-FLANC!!

Shun : ...Enfin presque.

Kanon : Ouais, ouais, j'arrive!

Aphrodite et Misty : …

Kanon : Quoi?

Aphrodite : Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi TU portes un tablier et un bandeau en dentelle alors qu'à MOI, ça m'irait cent fois mieux?

Rhadamanthe : Je m'insurge : Cela lui va à ravir!

Saga «regard noir» : Si tu tentes quoique ce soit...

Auteur «soupir» : Tu prends ton rôle trop à cœur, Saga. Allez, on reprend!

Kanon «à Aphrodite» : Je sais très bien de quoi j'ai l'air avec ces trucs. Mais si tu veux qu'on échange de rôle, je suis totalement d'accord!

Misty : T'étais pas censé être sale et couvert de suie?

Kanon : Plains-toi à l'auteur!

Saori : Ceci mis à part, mets-toi au travail! Aujourd'hui, je suis de bonne humeur : Alors tu feras juste le ménage, la lessive, le repassage, les vitres de chaque étage, le repas, la vaisselle après quoi tu t'occuperas du jardin!

Kanon : Ok! «sort un téléphone portable» Allo, les renseignements?

Saori : ...Euh, tu fais quoi, là?

Kanon : Ben, je cherche une femme de ménage, tiens!

Saori «récupère le portable» : MAIS C'EST PAS LE PRINCIPE DE L'HISTOIRE, SOMBRE CON!

Kanon : Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité...

Saori : Grrr! Puisque c'est comme ça, tu t'occuperas également de nos robes à recoudre, tu nettoieras la salle de bains, la cuisine, nos chambres, le salon, les couloirs...

«40 minutes plus tard»

Saori : ...Le grenier, la cave, le tapis de l'entrée et... Cendrillon, tu m'écoutes?

Misty : Il s'est endormi, mère...

Kanon : Zzzzzz...

Saori : C'est trop mignooooon... Enfin, je veux dire : DEBOUT, PARESSEUX!

Kanon «se réveille en sursaut» : Hein? Quoi? Général Dragon des Mers/ Saint des Gémeaux au rapport, maîtres Poséidon et Athéna!

Aphrodite : Finalement, c'est peut-être vrai que tous les Saints des Gémeaux sont des attardés mentaux sans espoir...

Saga : Merci...

Saori : Allez, au travail, Cendrillon! Nous, on va regarder «Les Feux de l'Amour» pendant ce temps là!

Aphrodite et Misty «crise d'hystérie» : IIIIIIH, GENIIIAAAAAL !!!

Kanon : Ça m'apprendra à lui dire que j'étais prêt à tout pour me repentir...

Shun : C'est donc l'âme en peine que Cendrillon se mit au travail. Mais vers midi, quelqu'un frappa à la porte!

Shura «Frappe à la porte»

Kanon : C'est les pizzas que j'ai commandé?

Shura : Euh, non!

Kanon : Bon, ben, casse-toi alors!

Shura : Eh, attends! J'ai des invitations à distribuer!

Kanon «vaguement intéressé» : Des invitations pour quoi?

Shura : Pour le Bal donné au Palais en l'honneur du retour du Prince.

Kanon : Hein?! Mais c'est nul!

Shura : Je sais, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu vois! «lui fourre quatre enveloppes dans les mains» Allez, à plus!

Kanon «attend que Shura soit parti» : Crétin... Bon, je suppose que c'est capital pour le reste de l'histoire?

Shun : En effet! Cendrillon alla donc rejoindre sa belle-mère et ses deux belle-sœurs, qui étaient en pleine... Euh, «leçon de chant» …

Saori : Allez, encore une fois, les filles!

Aphrodite et Misty : CHANTE, ROOOOSIGNOL, CHAAAAANTE!!! LALALALAAAAA !!!

Kanon «entre dans la salle en se bouchant les oreilles»: C'est vous qui poussez de tels hurlements?

Saori : Ben, oui!

Kanon : Autant pour moi, je croyais que vous étiez en train d'égorger un troupeau de cochons...

Aphrodite et Misty : EH !!!

Kanon : Bref, vous avez du courrier! «tend à Saori les quatre enveloppes»

Saori : Ah bon? «ouvre une enveloppe et commence à lire» Oh mon Dieu, c'est fa-bu-leux !!!

Misty : C'est quoi? Des places pour un concert de Britney Spears?

Saori : Non, mieux que ça!

Aphrodite : Des bons de réduction pour les magasins Sephora?

Saori : Encore mieux! Ce sont des invitations pour le Bal en l'honneur du retour du Prince!

Misty et Aphrodite : Waoh, trop génial !

Kanon : Question de point de vue...

Saori : Pff, tu donnes l'impression de t'en moquer, mais en réalité, tu meurs d'envie d'y aller!

Kanon : Tu m'en diras tant...

Saori : Quelle fierté! Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, si tu arrives à finir toutes les tâches ménagères à temps, tu pourras nous accompagner!

Kanon «sans entrain» : Youpiiii... «retourne travailler»

Shun : Hélas, la belle-mère savait très bien qu'avec tout le ménage à faire, Cendrillon n'aurait jamais le temps de se confectionner une robe pour le Bal! Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Cendrillon avait des compagnons d'infortune bien décidés à l'aider!

Julian «avec des oreilles de souris en carton sur la tête»: Bon, vous êtes tous là? Parfait! Notre mission est simple : Concevoir une robe pour que Kan... Enfin, je veux dire Cendrillon puisse participer au Bal aussi! Vous êtes tous avec moi?

Les généraux : Oui, chef!

Thétis : On devrait pas demander l'avis de Cendrillon, avant? Elle avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'y aller...

Julian : Euh...

Sorrento : Laissez tomber, vous savez bien qu'elle ne dit que des conneries!

Thétis «vexée» : Ça fait toujours plaisir...

Julian : N'aie crainte, Thétis! Je suis sûr que Cendrillon sera ravie!

Isac : Mouais...

Julian : Bon, voici du tissu, des ciseaux et des aiguilles, du fil de couture et un ruban-mètre : Allons-y!

Shun : Ainsi, ils se mirent au travail et lorsque Cendrillon eut fini le ménage, déçue de ne pouvoir participer au bal, une belle surprise l'attendait!

Kanon : Enfin! Une soirée pas trop galère à la maison avec les trois fous furieux qui seront de sortie, quel bonheur!

Julian : Cendrillon, Cendrillon!

Kanon : Poséidon?! ...C'est quoi, ce costume pourri?

Julian : Je t'emmerde!

Kanon : J'avoue que le mien est pas vraiment mieux... Tu voulais quoi?

Julian : Te faire un petit cadeau! On t'a préparé une belle surprise, tu vas adorer!

Kanon : Je crains le pire...

Thétis : Tiens! «lui donne la robe qu'ils ont préparé»

Kanon : Euh... Un chiffon rose? ...Bah merci, les gars!

Io : C'est une ROBE!

Kanon : Ah, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est un peu grand pour être un chiffon... Mais merci quand même!

Julian : Vous voyez, je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir! Allez, Cendrillon, tu peux aller au bal maintenant!

Kanon : Mais je veux pas y aller, à ce bal pourri!

Thétis : J'l'avais bien dit...

Julian : Allez, Cendrillon, fais un effort, enfile cette jolie robe!

Kanon : Nan!

Julian : Allons, c'est pour la pièce!

Kanon : Nan!

Julian «air menaçant» : Mets la!

Kanon : Nan!

Julian : TU VAS LA METTRE, CETTE PUTAIN DE ROBE! ATTRAPEZ-LE!

Les généraux «se jettent sur lui et commencent à le déshabiller»

Kanon : NOOOOON !!!

Shun : Hélas (et oui, encore) avant même que Cendrillon ne puisse revêtir sa robe, sa belle-mère et ses belle-sœurs arrivèrent dans sa chambre... Rhadamanthe, vous devriez vous calmer, vous intervenez plus tard...

Rhadamanthe «voix d'outre-tombe» : _Personne n'a le droit de le toucher à part moi..._

Shun : Si vous le dites.

Saori : Alors, Cendrillon, je vois que tu n'as pas de robe digne de ce nom pour ce soir, quel dommage! ...Eh! On peut savoir ce que tu fous à moitié à poil?

Kanon «en caleçon» : ...Euh, il faisait chaud?

Aphrodite : Mouais... Bon, nous, on va au Bal du Prince!

Misty : Et on est sûrs qu'il choisira l'une de nous deux pour devenir la prochaine princesse du royaume!

Kanon : Bon débarras...

Saori : Allez, on y va, mes chéries! Il ne faudrait pas être en retard! Dommage, Cendrillon, ce sera pour la prochaine fois! «s'en va avec ses filles en gloussant comme des demeurées»

Shun : Et Cendrillon, folle de chagrin, se précipita dans le jardin pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Si bien qu'elle ne vit pas des étincelles de lumière l'entourer et un curieux personnage apparaître à ses côtés!

Saga «enlace son frère» : Allons, Cendrillon, arrête de pleurer, tout va s'arranger!

Kanon «heureux» : Saga! ...Tu es censé être quoi?

Saga «sort une baguette magique» : La bonne fée, mais également ta marraine!

Kanon : C'est toujours très logique, ce genre d'histoires... Et maintenant, il se passe quoi?

Saga : Eh bien, d'abord, je vais... Mais? KANON!

Kanon : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Saga : QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES DEHORS EN CALECON, A LA MERCI DE TOUS LES PERVERS?

Kanon : Euh...

Saga «fait apparaître une robe» : Tiens, commence par mettre ça!

Kanon : J'ai le choix?

Saga : NON !

Kanon «soupire» : Bon, c'est d'accord! «va se changer»

Saga : ET TOI LA-BAS! OUI, TOI, DANS LES COULISSES! ARRETES DE LE REGARDER EN BAVANT, JE T'AI A L'OEIL!

Rhadamanthe : Quel futur beau-frère pénible...

Saga : PARDON?

Rhadamanthe : Rien, rien...

Shun : Cendrillon était à présent resplendissante dans une superbe robe bleu ciel, avec des pantoufles de verre aux pieds.

Kanon : Je suis ridicule... Faudra aussi qu'on m'explique l'intérêt de créer des chaussures en verre...

Saga : Je suppose que c'est pour donner un peu de charme à l'histoire...

Shun : Puis la bonne fée transforma une citrouille en carrosse, puis changea les souris en chevaux!

Julian, Thétis et les généraux : C'est pas très glorieux, comme rôle...

Saga : Bon, tu vas maintenant pouvoir aller au bal, comme tu le souhaitais!

Kanon : Euh, j'ai rien demandé, moi!

Saga : Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?

Kanon : Une robe, un carrosse, des chevaux, des stupides chaussures en verre et... Un K31?!

Saga : Pour te protéger au cas où!

Kanon : Il n'y a que des saints ou des Dieux qui jouent dans cette pièce, tu crois vraiment que ça aura une utilité?

Saga : Euh...

Kanon : ...Bah, merci quand même! «Monte dans le carrosse»

Saga : Eh, attends, une dernière chose : Il faut qu'à Minuit, tu aies quitté la salle du Bal!

Kanon : Pourquoi? Y a un couvre-feu dans les contes de fées?

Saga : Non, mais toute la magie s'effacera et tout redeviendra comme avant!

Kanon : Ah, oui, ce serait emmerdant!

Saga : Ceci dit, passe une bonne soirée, petit frère... Euh, je veux dire, ma chère filleule!

Kanon : C'est ça...

Shun : Il monta donc dans le carrosse et partit pour le Palais, où le prince s'ennuyait à mourir, ne trouvant aucune des jeunes filles attirante...

Rhadamanthe : En même temps, entre les deux pseudos-mannequins et les crétines de figurantes, c'est pas vraiment étonnant!

Shun : Ainsi, il refusa les invitations de toutes les jeunes femmes, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles n'attire son attention, une ravissante inconnue aux longs cheveux bleu océan, vêtue d'une robe somptueuse qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air intrigué.

Kanon : «ennuyé» conviendrait d'avantage...

Shun : Subjugué par sa beauté, le Prince décida donc d'aller lui parler!

Rhadamanthe : Bonsoir, jeune inconnu!

Kanon : Ah, tiens! Salut, Rhadamanthe.

Rhadamanthe : Toi, tu sais comment gâcher les ambiances romantiques...

Kanon «ricane» : Héhé!

Rhadamanthe : Cependant, tu es (et de loin) la plus séduisante «demoiselle» de la soirée. C'est donc toi qui aura l'honneur de danser avec moi.

Kanon : T'as vraiment un problème, toi!

Rhadamanthe : Pardon?

Kanon : Ben, je te rappelle que tu m'as poursuivi d'un bout à l'autre des Enfers, uniquement pour te faire défoncer la gueule en résultat final. Donc, je pense que tu souffres déjà d'un sérieux complexe ou de graves problèmes cérébraux. Et, en plus tu veux danser avec moi, alors je me demande si tout ce temps passé auprès de Pandore ne t'aurait pas rendu masochiste ou suicidaire...

Rhadamanthe : …

Kanon : Quoi?

Rhadamanthe : ...Désolé, mais vu que dans la plupart des fanworks où tu interviens, tu passes pour un débile profond, on en oublierait presque qu'en réalité, tu es assez intelligent pour balancer ce genre de répliques.

Kanon «vexé» : Sympa...

Rhadamanthe : Enfin, bref : M'accorderais tu cette danse?

Kanon : Et puis quoi encore?

Rhadamanthe «ignore la réponse» : Merci, tu ne le regretteras pas!

Kanon : EH !

Rhadamanthe : La piste de danse est par là! «le traine derrière lui»

Kanon : Mais je ne sais même pas danser! …ET LÂCHE MA MAIN !

Rhadamanthe : Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir en gueulant, tu rêves! «l'attire contre lui et commence à danser»

Kanon : **SAGAAAAAAA !!!**

Shun : Ainsi, Cendrillon passa la soirée à danser avec le prince, tous deux transportés par le sentiment qui commençait à s'éveiller dans leurs cœurs purs et innocents.

Kanon : VIRE TA MAIN DE MES FESSES!

Rhadamanthe «grand sourire»: «Oups» , quel maladroit je suis.

Kanon «gros soupir» : Vivement Minuit...

Shun : Et la jeune Cendrillon passa une si bonne soirée qu'elle en oublia totalement l'heure. Mais lorsque le premier coup de Minuit sonna, elle sembla enfin se souvenir des paroles de sa marraine!

Kanon : ENFIN! «se libère des bras de Rhadamanthe et court vers la sortie»

Rhadamanthe «court derrière lui» : Eh, attendez! La soirée commence à peine, je voulais vous faire visiter ma chambre!

Kanon : Et le lit en prime, c'est ça?

Rhadamanthe : Tu vois, tu peux être très intelligent, quand tu veux!

Kanon : Pourquoi on me met uniquement en couple avec des obsédés?!

Shun : Malheureusement, alors qu'elle descendait les grands escaliers, elle chuta gracieusement et perdit l'une de ses chaussures de verre...

Kanon «trébuche sur une marche» : Oups! «s'étale par terre» AÏE! PUTAINS D'CHAUSSURES A TALONS!

Rhadamanthe «le rattrape» : Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'enfuir...

Kanon : MAIS LÂCHE-MOI! «prend une de ses chaussures et lui la lance en pleine figure»

Shun : ...J'avais en tête une version un peu plus romantique.

Auteur : «Kanon» et «romantique» sont antinomiques.

Shun : Pas faux. Cendrillon parvint donc à s'enfuir à temps, laissant le prince seul, qui contemplait la chaussure de verre comme l'une des sept merveilles du Monde!

Rhadamanthe : Mais oui, je comprends à présent... Les circonstances ne lui ont pas permis d'exprimer clairement la passion qu'il ressent à mon égard et s'il m'a lancé cette chaussure, c'est pour me prouver son amour et pour me laisser une chance de le retrouver! C'est évident!

Auteur : Jamais vu un mec aussi optimiste...

Shun : Cendrillon rentra alors chez elle peu avant sa belle-mère et ses deux belle-sœurs et ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, toutes ses pensées étant dirigées vers le bel homme avec lequel elle avait passé la soirée...

Kanon : Mais quelle soirée pourrie! D'abord, mon fr... Euh, ma marraine qui débarque avec son plan à la con, ensuite l'autre espèce de pervers qui m'a pas lâché de la soirée, sans parler de ses putains de chaussures! Et avec ces conneries de sortilèges qui s'annulent à minuit, je me suis retrouvé deux fois en caleçon dehors en pleine nuit, vive l'arnaque! Et après...

Julian : Cendrillon?

Kanon : Quoi?!

Julian : La ferme! On aimerait bien dormir.

Kanon : Ehm! Désolé...

Shun : Cependant, le lendemain matin, alors que la vie semblait avoir repris son cours normal pour Cendrillon, une chose incroyable se produisit.

Misty : CENDRILLON !! AMENE LE P'TIT DEJ ET PLUS VITE QUE CA!

Kanon : C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive!

Aphrodite : Arrêtez de hurler, j'ai une migraine atroce! J'aurais pas dû autant picoler hier soir!

Misty : T'inquiète, je suis dans le même cas que toi! J'étais tellement déprimé, moi aussi!

Kanon «sourire» : Ça s'est mal passé?

Saori : Ne m'en parle pas! Durant toute la soirée, le prince a ignoré mes filles chéries et a dansé avec une espèce de petite garce aux cheveux bleus et il lui a même couru après alors que cette petite mijaurée s'est enfuie en lui balançant une de ses chaussures dans la gueule!

Kanon «à voix basse» : Bien fait pour lui... «réalise» … HEIN?!

Saori : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore?

Kanon : Vous êtes bien sûre que cet homme, c'est le prince?

Saori : Bien sûr! Même qu'après cela, il a quitté la salle du bal en serrant la chaussure contre lui comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde! Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse, tu n'y étais même pas!

Kanon : …

Saori «soupçonneuse» : Cendrillon, tu me sembles bien pâle, tout à coup...

Kanon : Euh, je... Oooooh, tiens! Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, j'y vais!

Shun : Malheureusement, Cendrillon avait ainsi éveillé les soupçons de son affreuse belle-mère! Mais une bonne surprise l'attendait derrière la porte!

Shura : Re-salut!

Kanon : Oh non, encore toi!

Shura : Ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimer...

Kanon : C'est ça, c'est ça : Qu'est-ce qui t'amène encore?

Shura : Devine? «lui tend une enveloppe»

Kanon : Mouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter... «lui claque la porte au nez et repart»

Saori : Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Kanon : Du courrier «lui donne l'enveloppe»

Saori : Mais?! Cette enveloppe porte le sceau royal! «l'ouvre précipitamment et commence à lire» Oh mon Dieu, c'est fa-bu-leux!!!

Misty : C'est toujours pas des places pour le concert de Britney?

Aphrodite : Ni des bons de réduc' pour Sephora ou Yves Rocher?

Saori : Mais non, bande d'idiotes! C'est une lettre d'avertissement, venant du Prince lui-même!

Aphrodite et Misty : Waoh!

Kanon : Aïe...

Saori : Il cherche désespérément l'inconnue avec laquelle il a passé la soirée d'hier et il va venir dans les demeures de toutes les invitées pour qu'elles essayent la chaussure qu'elle a laissé : Celle qui la portera parfaitement deviendra la fiancée du prince! C'est merveilleux, mes chéries, ça veut dire que vous avez encore une chance!

Shun : Notez qu'il est parfaitement normal qu'une paire de chaussures taille standard ne puisse aller qu'à une seule personne dans tout le royaume...

Aphrodite et Misty : Ouais, génial!

Kanon : Et merde...

Saori : Allez, les filles! Retournez vite dans vos chambres et faîtes-vous encore plus belles que vous ne l'êtes d'habitude! Quant à toi, Cendrillon, rends cette maison impeccable et plus vite que ça!

Kanon : Euh, ok, mais quand le prince sera là...

Saori : Quoi? Tu n'imagines pas que je vais laisser le prince poser les yeux sur une simple domestique! Je t'ordonne de disparaître dès qu'il sera là!

Kanon : Oh, merci, mère! «sort de la pièce»

Saori «encore plus soupçonneuse»

Shun : Comme prévu, le prince arriva donc jusqu'à leur demeure! Mais avant qu'il n'entre, la belle-mère, qui avait à présent compris que l'étrange inconnue n'était autre que sa belle-fille qu'elle haïssait, décida de l'empêcher de revoir le prince!

Saori : Mwahahaha! Cendrillon, je le savais! C'était toi, l'autre soir au bal!

Kanon : En même temps, c'était pas très dur de deviner...

Saori : Silence! Mais sois-en sûre, tu ne reverras plus jamais le Prince : C'est une de mes filles qu'il épousera!

Kanon : C'est vrai?!

Saori : Oui, et maintenant, je vais t'enfermer dans ta chambre pour être sûre que tu ne tenteras rien!

Kanon : Ouiiiii !!! Merci mille fois, Déesse Athéna! «court jusqu'à sa chambre»

Saori «ferme la porte à clé» : Faudra vraiment que je lui dise de consulter un psy après cette histoire...

Shun : Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que les compagnons d'infortune de Cendrillon avaient décidé, une fois de plus, de lui venir en aide!

Julian, Thétis et les Généraux : Et galère!

Shun : Ils durent cependant faire vite, car le prince et le messager étaient déjà entrés dans la demeure, sa précieuse chaussure avec lui... Euh, dans le vrai conte, le prince ne vient pas lui-même effectuer les recherches!

Auteur : Et c'est un manque total de romantisme! J'ai décidé d'y remédier!

Rhadamanthe : Belle initiative.

Saori : Oh, Prince! Quel plaisir de vous recevoir chez nous!

Rhadamanthe «fait la grimace» : Le plaisir n'est pas partagé...

Saori «l'ignore» : Mais vous êtes certainement là pour mes filles, n'est-ce pas?

Rhadamanthe «gros soupir» : Hélas, oui! Je me suis engagé à faire essayer cette chaussure à toutes les jeunes femmes du royaume jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ma dulcinée!

Saori : Fantastique! Alors, je vous présente d'abord ma fille aînée!

Aphrodite «ton douceâtre» : Très honoré, votre Majesté!

Rhadamanthe : C'est ça. Allez, donne ton pied, qu'on en finisse!

Aphrodite : Mais bien entendu! «soulève sa robe jusqu'à ses cuisses et tend son pied»

Shura : Tu devrais faire ce genre de choses devant le temple du Cancer, t'aurais plus de succès...

Rhadamanthe «essaye de lui mettre la chaussure» : Ton pied ne rentre pas dedans, tu n'es pas ma belle inconnue.

Aphrodite : QUOI?! MAIS JE SUIS LE PLUS BEAU DES CHEVALIERS D'OR!!!

Rhadamanthe «hausse un sourcil» : Ah bon?

Aphrodite : ET EN PLUS, TU INSINUES QUE J'AI DES GROS PIEDS, C'EST CA?! MAIS JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER, ESPECE DE...

Saori : Du calme, ma chérie! On ira chez Chanel et Prada pour te consoler!

Aphrodite : Ouais, super!

Rhadamanthe «soupir» : Bon, dépêchez-vous d'amener la cadette, que je puisse enfin faire des choses utiles...

Shun : Et c'est ce moment là que les compagnons d'infortune de Cendrillon choisirent pour se faufiler dans la pièce et récupérer la clé de la chambre de Cendrillon!

Julian «se faufile dans la pièce»

«Gros blanc»

Saori : ...Julian, c'est vous? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Julian : Je suis une souris, bande de crétins! Vous êtes pas censés me remarquer!

Rhadamanthe : Rectification, tu es un homme avec des oreilles de souris débiles sur la tête.

Thétis et Sorrento : N'INSULTE PAS MAITRE POSEIDON !!!

Julian : Laissez tomber, je suis juste venu récupérer la clé de la belle-mère!

Saori «soupçonneuse» : Pour quoi faire?

Julian «ironique à mort» : Pour faire joli avec mon porte-clefs!

Saori : Ah, bah, ok alors! J'ai cru que tu voulais délivrer Cendrillon! «lui donne la clé»

Tous «marmonne» : Abrutie...

Julian «repart vers la chambre de Kanon» : Et dire que j'ai failli me marier avec ça...

Shun : Les souris, ravies de leur trouvaille, se hâtèrent d'ouvrir la chambre de Cendrillon, qui fut ravie et débordante de gratitude à l'égard de ses compagnons!

Julian : Voilà, Cendrillon, tu es libre maintenant!

Kanon : ...Faudra que tu m'expliques quelle partie tu comprends pas dans la phrase «Foutez-moi la paix» !

Sorrento : Ça nous apprendra à lui rendre service...

Julian : Bon, écoute-moi bien, Ka...Cendrillon. Je me suis fait chier à récupérer cette clé, à la monter jusqu'ici...

Kanon : Jusque là, le mérite n'est pas bien grand...

Julian : MAIS JE SUIS CENSE ETRE UNE SOURIS !

Kanon : Ah, oui, c'est vrai...

Julian : Et donc, tout ça uniquement dans le but de te libérer! ALORS MAINTENANT TU TE MAGNES DE DESCENDRE REJOINDRE LE PRINCE !!!

Kanon : Hors de question!

Julian «regard noir» : Tu ne me laisses pas le choix...

Kanon : …?

Shun : Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée...

Rhadamanthe : MAIS ARRETE D'INSISTER !!! TU VOIS BIEN QU'ELLE EST TROP GRANDE POUR TOI!!!

Misty : Mais c'est la mienne, j'en suis sûûûr !!!

Rhadamanthe : Mon inconnue ne se ferait jamais une coiffure aussi stupide et ne porterait pas un horrible rouge à lèvres rose fluo!

Misty : PARDON?!

Rhadamanthe : Euh...

Misty : RETOURNE T'EPILER LES SOURCILS, GOUJAT! ET TU PEUX LA GARDER POUR UNE AUTRE, TON OFFRE DE FIANCAILLES!!

Rhadamanthe : J'y compte bien!

Shun : Normalement, c'est pas censé se passer comme ça...

Auteur : Laisse, c'est bien plus réaliste...

Shun : Si vous le dites... Le Prince, désespéré car il n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa belle inconnue, s'apprêtait donc à partir, le cœur en peine...

Saga : Niark...

Rhadamanthe : Je vais finir par ne plus y croire... Reverrais-je un jour cette jeune beauté?

Saori : C'est ça, c'est ça! Allez, dépêchez-vous de partir, il y a plus rien à voir ici !

Rhadamanthe : Personne ne vit ici à part vous et vos deux filles?

Saori : Parfaitement!

Voix de Julian à l'étage : ATTRAPEZ-LE!!!

Voix de Kanon à l'étage : NOOON, PAS ENCORE !!!

Rhadamanthe : ...Et ça, c'était quoi?

Saori : Euh, les souris?

Rhadamanthe : Bizarre, cette voix me disait quelque chose... Bon, tant pis! Au revoir.

Shun : Et alors que le Prince avait commencé à sortir, Cendrillon, radieuse et émue aux larmes, apparut soudain dans les escaliers et l'interpella de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

Julian : MAINTENANT, MES FIDELES GUERRIERS!!

Les généraux : Bien, chef! «balancent Kanon dans les escaliers»

Kanon «dégringole jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée» : AÏE!

Rhadamanthe : Tiens, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que trois personnes qui vivaient ici...

Saori «paniquée» : Ne faites pas attention! C'est juste Cendrillon, notre domestique!

Rhadamanthe : Domestique ou pas, elle ressemble singulièrement à ma jeune inconnue...

Kanon : Euh, non, non! Vous devez faire erreur!

Rhadamanthe : Une seule façon d'en avoir le cœur net! «aide Kanon à se relever et le fait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil»

Aphrodite et Misty : Pourquoi on n'a pas eu le droit à ça, nous?!

Rhadamanthe «les ignore» : Êtes-vous à votre aise, mademoiselle?

Kanon : Hmm... Je ne dirais pas non à un verre d'ouzo et à un massage...

Rhadamanthe : Rêve!

Kanon : Ça valait la peine d'essayer...

Rhadamanthe : Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien me tendre votre jambe... «prépare la chaussure de verre»

Shun : Et alors que tout semblait sur le point d'être enfin résolu, l'affreuse belle-mère décida une fois de plus de tout gâcher en éliminant subtilement la chaussure de verre...

Saori : Ok! «attrape la chaussure et la balance contre le mur»

Shun : SUBTILEMENT!

Saori : Oups, désolée...

Rhadamanthe : Oh non! Maintenant que la chaussure est brisée, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de retrouver ma dulcinée...

Kanon «aux anges» : Oh, comme c'est dommage...

Julian : Attendez, ce n'est pas terminé!

Rhadamanthe : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, lui?

Julian : ...Ben, rien! Mais ça vous intéressera peut-être de savoir qu'on possède l'autre chaussure! «sort l'autre chaussure de verre de sa poche»

Kanon : HEIN?! OU T'AS TROUVE CA?!

Julian : Dans les poubelles devant l'entrée!

Kanon : J'aurais du la briser, finalement... Attends, depuis quand tu fouilles dans les poubelles?

Julian : Mais je suis une sou...

Tous : ON SAIT!!!

Julian «va déprimer dans un coin»

Rhadamanthe «récupère la chaussure» : Perfect. Et maintenant, votre pied, mademoiselle...

Kanon : Euh, je décline l'offre...

Rhadamanthe : T'as pas le choix.

Kanon : Et si je te dénonce pour harcèlement moral et sexuel?

Rhadamanthe : Alors que tu as 28 ans et moi 23?

Kanon : C'EST PAS UNE RAISON!!!

Rhadamanthe : Oh, allez! Je te rappelle que si elle te va, tu cesseras d'être une simple domestique et que tu deviendras une princesse.

Kanon : Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi!

Rhadamanthe : Oh! Donc, je suppose que tu te moques également de la richesse, d'une chambre somptueuse, de repas dignes d'un hôtel 5 étoiles, …

Kanon «commence à être intéressé»

Rhadamanthe : ...Et d'avoir pour fiancé un amant plus qu'expérimenté!

Kanon «se renfrogne» : Finalement, ça ne m'intéresse plus.

Rhadamanthe : Encore une fois, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est dans le scénario!

Kanon «soupire» : Bon, ok... «tend nerveusement son pied et prie de toutes ses forces»

Auteur «ironique» : Quelle jeune fille coopérative...

Rhadamanthe «lui met la chaussure» : C'est la bonne taille!

Les généraux : Ouaiiis! Bravooo!!

Kanon : Hein?! …SAGA, ET DIRE QUE JE COMPTAIS SUR TOI POUR FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE!!!

Saga «réalise» : Ah! Euh... En effet, je n'y avais pas pensé!

Kanon : Frère indigne...

Shun : Et ainsi, Cendrillon et le Prince, enfin réunis, retournèrent alors au Palais Royal où ils eurent le plus beau des mariages!

Kanon «lueur d'espoir» : Un mariage homosexuel dans un conte de fées, c'est impossible, pas vrai?

Rhadamanthe : Bien essayé, mais tu sais bien que tout est possible dans ce genre d'histoires... «prend Kanon dans ses bras et se barre dans les coulisses»

Kanon «se débattant comme un fou furieux» : SAGA!

Saga «au bord de la crise d'hystérie» : Courage, petit frère! Dès que la pièce est finie, je lui règle son compte!

Shun : Et donc, ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux, et eurent plein de petits dragons des mers et de petits wyverns. Fin!

Auteur : Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Shura : Ça peut aller...

Julian : Je ne suis pas certain... Ai-je été un bon acteur?

Sorrento et Thétis «se jettent à ses pieds» : Vous avez été merveilleux, maître!

Ikki «grogne» : Sans commentaire...

Jabu : C'était NUL !!! COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE A MADEMOISELLE SAORI !!!

Saori : C'est injuste! JE VEUX ETRE PRINCESSE, MOI AUSSI!

Misty et Aphrodite : Notre beauté n'a pas été assez mise en avant!

Shun : Moi, j'ai trouvé ça très bien!

Auteur «lui caresse les cheveux» : Enfin un avis qui vaut la peine d'être pris en compte! C'est pour ça qu'il y aura d'autres contes!

Shun : Youpi !

Les autres : Oh non!

Saga «cri vers les coulisses» : Ça y est, Rhadamanthe, la pièce est terminée! Maintenant, ramène-moi Kanon!

«Silence»

Saga «cheveux perdant progressivement leur couleur» : _O__ù__ sont-ils...?_

Shura : Rhadamanthe et Kanon? Ils sont sortis par l'issue de secours il y a à peine une minute!

Saga : QUOI?!

Shura : Même que Kanon criait un truc du genre «A l'aide!»

Saga : POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS AIDE?!

Shura : Ben, il a pas dit «A l'aide, Shura» que je sache...

Tous «regardent Shura» : …

Saga «cheveux totalement gris» : _Rhadamanthe... TU VAS PAYER!!! __**ANOTHER DIMENSION !!!**_«disparaît»

Auteur : Bon, pour votre santé à tous, je pense qu'il est préférable de nous arrêter là...

Tous : Ouf...

Auteur : ...Et de nous donner rendez-vous très bientôt pour un nouveau conte!

Shun «lève les bras en l'air» : Ouais!

Tous les autres : Hé ben, ça promet...

**A suivre...**


	3. Red Riding Hood

A tous ceux (ou plutôt «toutes celles»?) qui ont suffisamment de temps à perdre pour lire la suite de cette fanfiction, bonjour!

Et oui, je suis de retour avec un nouveau conte qui, hélas, m'a prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et me satisfait bien moins que les précédents (D'avance, je vous présente toutes mes excuses si vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de mieux!). Malgré tout, j'espère tout de même qu'il plaira aux quelques personnes qui le liront...

Enfin bref, avant de commencer, quelques petites remarques :

-J'espère avoir été assez fidèle dans la reprise de ce conte : vu qu'il ne fait absolument pas partie de mes préférés, j'ai peur d'avoir oublier quelques détails...

-Merci, une fois de plus, aux personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me faire part de leur avis : **Kiranagio **(ravie que ce deuxième conte t'ai plu! En effet, je hais Aphrodite depuis ma plus tendre enfance, pardon si tu es une de ses fans...) , **Niacy **(Euh... «surprise!»? XD contente de t'avoir fait rire et merci pour ton commentaire!) , **Alrisha** (Eh bien! Je suis contente que tous les personnages t'ai autant plu dans ce conte! XD Encore merci!) , **ariesnomu** (Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ce conte t'ai autant plu! Un grand merci! Effectivement, j'ai oublié de trouver quelqu'un pour jouer Lucifer... Zélos aurait pu convenir, je pense! XD) , **Saany** (Merciiiii ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu ai «adoré» cette fic, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle puisse faire vraiment rire quelqu'un...) , **Zephis** (Waoh, quelqu'un qui a retrouvé mes références : ça me fait très plaisir!) et **super** (joli pseudo! XD merci pour la review!) !

-Toutes mes excuses auprès des fans de Shion : malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour lui, je ne perdrait pour rien au Monde une occasion de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs! (Qui aime bien châtie bien?)

-Enfin, un grand, que dis-je, un immense merci à **Leyounette** qui continue d'avoir la gentillesse que corriger mes fics (mes compétences en orthographe me font sérieusement flipper...) et de me laisser des reviews!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Troisième conte :**

Le petit chaperon «rouge» : Shun.

Sa mère : Shina.

Sa grand-mère : Shion.

Le loup : Hadès.

Le chasseur : Hyoga.

Le narrateur : Dohko.

**Little Red Riding Hood :**

Auteur : Et nous voici de retour avec un nouveau conte de fées à exploiter, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?

Hadès «ironique à mort» : Absolument fabuleux... On pourrait d'ailleurs m'expliquer ce que je fais là?

Les autres : Ne cherche même pas à comprendre...

Auteur : Bon, on va bientôt pouvoir commencer! Mais avant cela, s'il y a des questions, posez les maintenant!

Shion «lève la main» : Je peux m'en aller?

Auteur : Nan!

Shion «baisse la main» : Ça valait la peine d'essayer...

Shina : Pourquoi je me coltine le rôle de la mère de l'autre pleurnichard?

Auteur : Parce que Pandore a refusé.

Shun : Ah bon?

Hadès : Elle a dit qu'elle préfèrerait devenir ta belle-sœur...

Shun : ...

Auteur «à Shina» : Plus sérieusement, tu vois beaucoup d'autres filles aux cheveux verts dans l'anime?

Shina : Quelle excuse minable...

Shion : Je suppose que c'est pour les mêmes raisons que je me retrouve dans le rôle de la grand-mère?

Auteur : Ben, le fait d'avoir plus de 250 ans y est aussi pour quelque chose.

Shion : Le pire, c'est que ça semblerait presque logique...

Auteur : Pas d'autres questions? Parfait, alors on va pouvoir y aller!

Dohko «sourire» : Compris!

Auteur : Enfin quelqu'un qui a l'air content d'être là!

Dohko : Oh, tu sais, après avoir passer plus de 200 ans assis devant une cascade à ne rien faire, tout me semble follement divertissant!

Auteur : ...Ça se comprend.

Dohko «commence à lire son texte avec entrain» : Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, une femme et sa fille qui vivaient dans une forêt, éloignées du reste du Monde.

Shun «à fond dans l'histoire» : Oh, comme c'est triste! Pourquoi vivaient-elles ainsi?

Dohko : Parce qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu supporter le caractère de la femme en question : je me demande même comment elle s'est débrouillée pour avoir un enfant...

Shina : HEIN?! REPETES UN PEU POUR VOIR, VIEUX DEBRIS!

Dohko : Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Shun : Euh... Oui, je crois.

Dohko : Bien. La mère, pour on ne sait quelle obscure raison, avait pris l'habitude de faire porter à sa fille une horrible cape rouge à chaque fois qu'elle sortait se promener, et elle finit par être connue sous le surnom du «Petit Chaperon Rouge» .

Shun «enfile la cape en question» : Moi, je ne la trouve pas horrible...

Hyoga «gêné» : Il faut reconnaître que ça lui va bien...

Hadès «grimace» : Le noir te rendait tellement plus attirant...

Ikki «dans les coulisses» : PAS TOUCHE!!!

Shion : Vu qu'on en est à parler des costumes, je refuse de mettre ÇA! «désigne la nuisette rose que lui a passé l'auteur»

Dohko «très déçu» : Pourquoi donc? Tu serais sublime dans cette tenue...

Shion «rougit» : Je me passerai de tes commentaires!

Dohko : Zut, j'ai acheté un appareil photo pour rien...

Shion : DONC, il est hors de question que je mette cette horreur! De plus, je ne pense pas qu'une grand-mère porte ce genre de vêtements pour dormir!

Auteur : Si elles sont aussi bien conservées que toi, elles peuvent se le permettre...

Shion «sceptique» : Mouais...

Auteur : Sinon, j'ai ça! «lui tend un pyjama à motif de petits moutons»

«Trèèèès long silence»

Shion : ...C'est bon, j'ai compris! «soupire» Repassez-moi la nuisette.

Dohko : YES!!!

Shion «va se changer» : Heureusement que Mû ne me voit pas...

Auteur : D'autres réclamations?

Hyoga : A part le fait que je doute qu'un fusil non-chargé soit efficace contre un loup affamé? Non.

Auteur : Dans ce cas, reprenons.

Dohko : Elles vivaient donc dans une charmante petite maison, au beau milieu de la forêt. Cependant, elles n'étaient pas totalement isolées car la grand mère maternelle du Petit Chaperon Rouge, une brave femme, habitait donc de l'autre côté de la forêt et sa petite fille venait continuellement lui rendre visite, contrairement à sa fille.

Shina : Et puis quoi encore?

Shion «toujours caché dans la cabine d'essayage» : …

Dohko : Un jour, alors que la petite fille avait décidé de rendre visite à sa grand-mère qui était malade, sa mère lui donna un panier de provisions à lui apporter!

Shun : Maman, je sors rendre visite à Mère-Grand!

Shina «regard noir» : Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'arrache les tripes, compris?

Shun : Gloups...

Shina : Ben, tiens! Rends-toi utile pour une fois et amène ça à la vieille! «lui balance un panier»

Shun «jamais vexé» : Oh, c'est une galette et un petit pot de beurre pour Mère-Grand?

Shina : Non, juste un vieux paquet de cookies et un reste de margarine.

Shion : Radine!

Shina : Je t'emmerde!

Shun : Allons, calmez-vous...

Shion et Shina : TOI, LA FERME!!!

Shun : … «au bord des larmes»

Hyoga et Hadès «lancent un regard meurtrier aux deux autres»

Shina : Bon, ça va, désolée. «se tourne vers Shun» Allez, arrête de chialer et sois prudent, _fiston_.

Shun «aussitôt revitalisé» : D'accord, maman!

Shina : Argh!

Dohko : Ainsi, la petite fille commença sa traversée de la forêt, en passant par les sentiers les plus sûrs et en chantonnant gaiement.

Shun : ...Je suis obligé?

Auteur : Oui.

Shun «cherche une chanson» : … _Saint Seiya!_

_Mezasu kiboo no iro wa_

_Kedakai hodo utsukushii_

_Saint Seiya!_

_Tsubasa wa ten wo kakeru_

_Erabareta moushigo no you ni !!!_

Tous : …

Auteur : ...On s'en contentera.

Dohko : Mais alors qu'elle empruntait le chemin habituel pour se rendre chez sa grand-mère super sexy...

Shion : DOHKO !!!

Dohko : Mais c'est la vérité, pourtant!

Shion «mort de honte» : Vivement la fin de la pièce...

Dohko : Je disais donc : Une étrange créature lui barra soudainement la route!

Hadès «avec de fausses oreilles en fourrure» : Bonjour, délicieux enfant...

Shun «naïf au possible» : Bonjour! Je peux vous aider?

Hadès : Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon chemin... Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'accompagner jusqu'à ce que la mémoire me revienne?

Dohko : Lui dit alors le loup en désignant les sentiers les plus sombres qui s'enfonçaient au cœur de la forêt.

Shun «hésite» : Euh... Mon frère m'a dit de ne jamais suivre les inconnus...

Hadès «marmonne» : J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion...

Shun : Pardon?

Hadès : Rien, rien! «sourire séducteur» Alors, vous acceptez?

Shun «sincèrement navré» : Oh, je suis désolé, mais je suis très pressé! Je dois apporter ce panier de provisions à ma grand-mère qui vit de l'autre côté de la forêt et qui est très malade!

Hadès : Ah, vraiment? Parce qu'un adorable jeune garçon qui se balade seul au milieu de la forêt avec un pantalon blanc moulant, une cape rouge et des énormes chaînes autour des poignets, on pourrait plutôt penser que... «SBAM !!!»

Dohko : ...Je rêve ou un projecteur vient de lui tomber sur la tête?

Auteur : Un projecteur vient de lui tomber sur la tête.

Dohko : Simple curiosité : qui devait s'occuper des décors et du matériel?

Auteur : Bah, Ikki et Hyoga, pourquoi?

Dohko : ...Ça explique pas mal de choses.

Les deux concernés «ricanent» : Héhé!

Shun : Oh non! Vous allez bien, monsieur le loup?

Hadès «marmonne» : Un jour, je me ferai un cygne à l'orange et un phénix rôti... «à voix haute» N'ayez crainte, charmant inconnu! Donc, vous vous rendez chez votre grand-mère, c'est ça?

Shun «hoche la tête en souriant»

Hadès : Mais vous empruntez un chemin bien trop long! Si vous passez par ici, vous gagnerez beaucoup de temps!

Dohko : Lui dit le loup en lui indiquant le chemin le plus long pour se rendre chez la divine et merveilleusement belle grand-mère qui... «voit le regard meurtrier de Shion» Enfin bref, vous m'aurez compris!

Shion : J'aime mieux ça...

Shun «toujours aussi crédule» : C'est vrai? Oh, merci beaucoup pour le conseil, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous! Comment puis-je vous remercier?

Hadès : Eh bien, tu peux commencer par retirer tes vêtements, utiliser tes chaînes d'une autre façon et me laisser te... «SBAM !!!»

Dohko : ...Je rêve ou la moitié du plafond vient de lui tomber sur la tête?

Auteur : Bon, Dohko, vous voulez bien envoyer Ikki prendre l'air un moment?

Dohko : Avec plaisir!

Ikki : IL S'APPROCHE DE MON PETIT SHUN ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE LE... «se fait claquer la porte au nez»

Auteur «blasée» : Une bonne chose de faite... Que?! HYOGA, REPOSE CE FUSIL! TU INTERVIENS PLUS TARD!

Hyoga «enragé, retourne en coulisse» : J'aurai ma vengeance...

Dohko «reprend sa lecture» : Ainsi, le petit chaperon rouge, après avoir vivement remercié le loup, prit le sentier indiqué par ce dernier, qui était évidemment le plus long pour se rendre jusqu'à la maison de sa grand-mère.

Hyoga : Manipulateur, menteur, pervers ET pédophile! Tu cumules, non?

Hadès : EH! Tu n'as aucune preuve!

Hyoga : On peut parler de la façon dont tu as obtenu ta femme et des corps de tes deux dernières réincarnations? (1)

Hadès : … «va déprimer dans un coin»

Dohko : Donc, après avoir trompé le petit chaperon rouge sans le moindre scrupule, le loup se rendit devant la maison de la grand-mère.

Hadès «regarde la chaumière d'un air sceptique» : ...C'est une maison, ça?

Shion : On peut reparler de l'état actuel de ton château?

Hadès : Argh! J'ai rien dit...

Dohko : Il frappa alors à la porte.

Hadès : ...Tu peux m'expliquer comment un loup s'y prend pour frapper à une porte?

«Blanc»

Auteur : Ben quoi? Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si personne n'est capable d'écrire un conte de fées un minimum crédible!

Hadès : ...Autant pour moi. «frappe à la porte»

Dohko : Une voix douce, légère, sensuelle et...

Shion : LA FERME!

Dohko «soupire» : Une voix _chevrotante_ se fit alors entendre.

Shion «lit son texte d'une voix monotone» : Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra.

Hadès : ...Pardon?

Auteur : Désolée, mais je n'ai jamais compris non plus. Débrouille-toi.

Hadès : … «défonce la porte»

Shion : ...Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être efficace.

Dohko : Le loup s'approcha donc de la grand-mère qui, allongée sur son lit, n'était vêtue que d'une courte nuisette d'un rose pâle, révélant ses longues et belles jambes blanches, ses cuisses dont la peau semblait aussi douce que de la soie : une incarnation même de la sensualité, un appel au viol, un... «SBAM!» Aïe! Pourquoi m'as tu frappé?

Auteur : C'est une fic rating T : Il y a des enfants qui la lisent.

Dohko «sourit» : Et alors? Il faut bien leur enseigner les choses de la vie, non? D'ailleurs, je suis même d'accord pour leur proposer un cours d'éducation sexuel en direct!

Shion «tente de disparaître sous les draps»

Auteur : Bon, vous trouverez bien à ce lit une autre utilité que simple élément de décor à la fin de la pièce, mais en attendant, vous voulez bien poursuivre?

Dohko «satisfait» : Mais avec plaisir!

Hadès «s'approche de Shion» : Ma foi, cela me semble une appétissante mise-en-bouche avant la venue du vrai festin...

Dohko et Shion : EH !!!

Hadès : Quoi encore? Je vous rappelle que je suis censé «manger» la grand-mère!

Shion «moqueur» : Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre?

Hadès : Humm, j'ai bien une petite idée...

Dohko : Tu le touches, je te tue!

Hadès : Tsss, aucun humour! Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il est beaucoup trop vieux pour m'intéresser...

Auteur «à Shion» : Contente-toi de te cacher sous le lit jusqu'à la fin de la pièce.

Shion : Hein? Hors de question! C'est plein de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, là-dessous!

Auteur : Comme tu veux... Mais tu n'apprécierais pas vraiment que Mû apprenne «malencontreusement» le genre d'accoutrements que porte son maître vénéré pendant son temps libre, pas vrai?

Shion : …

Auteur : …

Shion : Un jour, je te tuerai! «roule sous le lit»

Dohko : Courage, mon petit bélier! «continue sa lecture» Le loup, qui n'avait pas totalement comblé son appétit, prit alors la place de la grand-mère dans le lit et attendit l'arrivée du petit chaperon rose afin de compléter son repas.

Hadès «s'installe dans le lit et se lèche les babines»

Dohko : Beaucoup plus tard, le loup entendit alors la voix de la petite fille, qui frappait à la porte. Occupée à cueillir des fleurs et à écouter le chant des oiseaux, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé!

Shun «renfrogné» : Je ne m'appelle pas Candy, non plus!

Dohko : ...Enfin bref : elle frappa à la porte.

Shun : Euh... Il n'y a plus de porte...

Hadès : Désolé...

Shun : Bon, on va improviser... «tape dans le vide»

Dohko : Le loup imita alors la voix de la grand-mère et invita la petite fille à entrer.

Hadès «essaie pathétiquement d'imiter la voix de Shion» : Entre, mon enfant.

Shun : Tiens? Grand-mère aurait-elle une laryngite?

Tous les autres acteurs : MWAHAHAHAHA !!!

Hadès : …

Dohko : La petite fille déposa son panier sur une table et s'approcha du loup, puis s'exclama...

Shun : Oh, Mère-Grand, comme vous avez de grands yeux! ... Bien que je trouve étrange qu'ils soient passés du rose bonbon au vert émeraude...

Shion «marmonne sous le lit» : Ils sont «rose églantine» , ignare!

Hadès «prit au dépourvu» : Euh... Lentilles de contact. C'est pour mieux te mater, mon enfant.

Shun «crédule» : Ah, d'accord! Et comme vous avez de grandes mains!

Hadès : C'est pour mieux te toucher, mon enfant! D'ailleurs, approche, que je puisse vérifier si ta peau est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air...

Shun «absolument pas méfiant, se rapproche» : D'accord... Oh, Mère-Grand! Et comme vous avez de grandes dents!

Hadès : QUOI?! MA DENTITION EST IRREPROCHABLE, SALE GAMIN !!!

Hyoga : Tous les dieux sont aussi narcissiques?

Dohko : Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense que la pire, c'est la nôtre...

Hyoga : Oh, joie...

Dohko : Et comment. Si tu savais comme je regrette Sasha...

Auteur «au bord de l'exaspération» : On vous dérange pas trop?

Dohko : Ehm, désolé! «reprend son texte» Mais, à la dernière remarque de la petite fille, le loup s'exclama...

Hadès «se jette sur Shun» : C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant!

Shun «paniqué» : Eh, mais vous n'êtes pas Mère-Grand!

Shion : Tu t'en étais pas rendu compte?!

Shun «large sourire» : Si. Mais MOI, je suis un bon acteur.

Shion : …

Hadès : Et maintenant, place au festin... Tu vas enfin comprendre ce que je voulais dire par «posséder ton corps» !

Dohko : Alors, là, c'est vraiment injuste! Pourquoi LUI, tu ne l'interromps jamais?

Auteur : Parce que je sais que Hyoga le fera à ma place d'ici quelques secondes...

Dohko : ...C'est pas faux. «continue sa lecture» Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire subir au petit chaperon rose le même sort qu'à sa grand-mère, un chasseur qui passait par là (genre, il a rien de mieux à faire...) entendit les cris de la petite fille et se précipita à l'intérieur de la chaumière!

Hyoga «défonce la fenêtre»

Shion : ...Tu sais, la porte était déjà défoncée.

Hyoga : Ouais, mais je me suis dit que ça me donnerait plus de classe en passant par là!

Shion : Crétin...

Hyoga «passe finalement par la fenêtre» : Ahaha! N'ayez crainte, jeune fille, je vais vous sauver!

Shun «émerveillé» : Oh, mon héros! (2)

Hadès : Eh, c'est dégueulasse! Dans la version de Charles Perrault, il n'y a pas de chasseur et le petit chaperon rouge se fait dévorer!

Shion : Tu es cultivé quand ça t'arrange, pas vrai?

Hadès : Et toi, tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire bouffer!

Shion : …

Dohko : Lorsqu'il eut compris ce qu'il se passait, le chasseur se précipita vers le loup et lui tira dessus. (3)

Hadès «sourire narquois» : Sans rire? Tu penses vraiment réussir à me tuer avec cette chose, gamin?

Hyoga «fait mine de réfléchir» : ...Non, pas du tout! D'ailleurs, je laisse tomber : Tu peux avoir Shun, si tu veux!

«énorme silence»

Tous : ...**HEIN?!**

Hadès «satisfait» : Ah, je vois que tu admets enfin ta défaite!

Hyoga : Certes. Mais je me dois quand même de te mettre en garde...

Hadès : …?

Hyoga : Eh bien, oui! Si tu veux réellement posséder Shun, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a quelques contraintes...

Hadès : Comment ça?

Hyoga : Eh bien, tout d'abord, il va falloir que tu obtiennes la bénédiction de son «tuteur».

Hadès : Tu parles de La Vierge? Je ne pense pas que cela sera trop difficile...

Hyoga : Certes, mais même si tu arrivais à convaincre Shaka (ce qui est loin d'être sûr), ça m'étonnerait franchement que tu mènes la belle vie avec Ikki comme beau-frère!

Hadès «commence à hésiter» : Euh...

Hyoga : Mais vois-tu, ce n'est pas encore le pire! Car entamer une liaison avec un chevalier d'Athéna, ça signifie être en bonne relation avec le Sanctuaire... Et donc, s'attendre à voir ta «chère» nièce Saori débarquer n'importe quand pour te rendre une petite visite!

Hadès : …

Hyoga : …

Hadès : … NAAAAAN !!! PITIE, TOUT SAUF CA! «se barre de la scène en courant» PERSEPHOOOONE !!! PARDONNE MOI, MA CHERIE, J'ARRIIIIIVE !!!

«Silence»

Dohko : ...Peut-on estimer que le fait que le loup se retrouve aux Enfers équivaut à dire qu'il est mort?

Auteur «blasée» : Au point où on en est, pourquoi pas?

Dohko : Parfait. «finit sa lecture» Le chasseur, après avoir tué le loup, lui ouvrit le ventre et libéra la grand-mère du petit chaperon rouge.

Shun «débordant d'émotion» : Oh, merci, monsieur le chasseur! Grâce à vous, nous sommes sauvées!

Shion «sans émotion» : Oh oui. Merci beaucoup... Par ailleurs, je suppose qu'il est inutile de souligner le fait qu'une telle manœuvre est théoriquement impossible...

Auteur : Tu supposes bien.

Dohko : Le chasseur raccompagna alors le petit chaperon rouge chez elle, et elle se promit de ne plus jamais écouter les inconnus et de ne jamais s'éloigner du chemin lorsqu'elle rendrait visite à sa grand-mère! Fin!

Shun : Pourquoi je me promettrais une chose pareille? C'est une mère irresponsable qui m'a envoyé dans une forêt infestée de loups, je n'y suis pour rien!

Dohko : Pas faux...

Shion : Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette morale?! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide : même sans s'égarer du chemin, un enfant n'est jamais à l'abri d'une agression!

Dohko : Certes, mais...

Shina : Pourquoi on utilise toujours des personnages féminins pour ce genre d'histoires?! Si un inconnu essayait de m'attaquer, je lui latterais la gueule avant qu'il ai fait le moindre geste!

Dohko : Eh! Je ne suis que le narrateur! C'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre si vous trouvez cette histoire complètement nase!

Auteur : Vous avez fini de vous plaindre?

Tous les autres : NON !

Auteur : Alors, je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Hyoga : On arrête quand ça t'arrange, pas vrai?

Auteur : Tu sais que tu peux être un garçon très intelligent, quand tu veux?

Hyoga : ...Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé le prendre.

Auteur : A toi de voir! Mais bon, passons à présent à l'essentiel : votre verdict général?

Shun «toujours content de tout» : Bah, dans l'ensemble, c'était plutôt amusant!

Hyoga «hausse les épaules» : Si Shun le dit...

Dohko : Je suis bien obligé d'admettre que c'était fabuleux!

Tous les autres : **HEIN?!**

Dohko : Ben oui! Dans quelle autre situation aurais-je eu la chance de contempler mon Shion dans une telle tenue?

Shion : Aucun. Commentaire.

Shina : 'Vaut mieux pas que j'donne mon avis, elle risquerait de mal le prendre...

Auteur : Bien! Cela me ravit que vous ayez tous adoré cette histoire!

Hyoga : N'exagérons rien...

Auteur : De ce fait, je vais immédiatement travailler à un nouveau conte!

Shun : Ouais!

Shion : Oh, Déesse... Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça va encore donner...

Auteur : En effet, ça t'est déconseillé... Surtout que je compte bien te trouver un rôle pour ce qui suivra...

Shion : ...QUOI?

Auteur : Pas d'inquiétude, les rôles principaux sont déjà réservés à d'autres! Alors, à très bientôt pour une nouvelle parodie, pleine de joie et de bonne humeur!

Shun : A bientôt!

Shion : **NOOOOOOOOON !!!**

**A suivre...**

(1) : J'adore le mythe de l'enlèvement de Perséphone. Et concernant Alone et Shun... Eh bien, faute d'être tout à fait innocent dans ses choix, Hadès a très bon goût!

(2) : C'est bien connu : Shun n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de difficile!

(3) : Et dire que c'est censé être un conte pour enfants...


	4. Beauty and the Beast

Salut, tout le monde!

Waoh! Ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais plus fait un tour par ici! Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je laisse tomber mes petites stupidités, loin de là : disons simplement que la rapidité ne fait pas partie de mes qualités les plus flagrantes... XD

Voici donc le quatrième conte, qui m'a pris BEAUCOUP plus de temps que prévu, je tiens à m'en excuser sincèrement : j'ai vraiment galéré à mort pour le finir. De plus, il fait partie des quelques contes dont je suis plus familière avec l'adaptation Disney qu'il a subit et dont je ne me rappelle que vaguement le scénario, il est donc possible que ce chapitre contienne pas mal d'erreurs : une fois encore, pardon!

Quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens malgré tout à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont classé cette fanfiction dans leur favoris et qui continuent de venir y jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps! De plus, un immense merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser de reviews :

**Gemini no Vanou** (Heureuse de savoir que c'est le troisième chapitre que tu as préféré jusqu'ici! Hélas, il n'en reste pas moins celui dont je suis la plus déçue! En tout cas, merci!), **ariesnomu** (Je ne sais pas si ma distribution des rôles peut vraiment être qualifiée de "pertinente" , puisque je la fais parfois de manière totalement aléatoire! XD Mais merci pour tous tes gentils compliments!), **Saany** (Ça t'a fait rire? Vraiment? J'en suis plus que touchée, merci! Je suis également heureuse de savoir que, finalement, intégrer Hadès a l'histoire n'était pas une si mauvaise idée!), **Wanda** (Ben, voila le prochain chapitre... Qui n'est pas arrivé vite et qui ne sera peut-être pas à la hauteur des autres, navrée! Mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review!), **Hadean** (Suggestion retenue, en espérant que le résultat te plaira! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter!), **Kirabossa** (J'aime aussi donner un Shun un caractère un peu moins niais de temps en temps! Et oui, effectivement, même Saori peut avoir son utilité de temps à autres! XD Merci encore pour la review), **Aquarius** (Merci pour ces compliments et ces encouragements, en espérant que cette suite plaira^^), **isolella** (Ahlala, je ne saurais que répondre à tant d'adorables compliments : sache qu'ils m'ont rempli de joie et qu'ils m'ont vraiment motivé à continuer ces petits contes idiots! Merci du fond du coeur! Et oui, bien joué, c'était bien une référence à Pen of Chaos!) et **Baella** (Encore une fois, tant de citations et de commentaires tous plus hilarants les uns que les autres me font vraiment chaud au coeur et me font rire aux éclats! J'espère que ce chapitre saura lui aussi te plaire! En te remerciant pour ces gentilles reviews! Bon courage pour tes fics!)

Mais également un immense merci à ma précieuse amie **Leyounette**, pour tous ses gentils encouragements : que serait-ce sans toi, ma chère?

**Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

La Belle : Mû

La Bête : Saga.

Le prétendant de Belle : DeathMask.

le père de Belle : Aldebaran.

Les «objets» du château : Milo, Shaka, Seika et Seiya.

La fée : Aphrodite.

Le narrateur : Shion.

**Beauty and the Beast :**

Auteur : Salut à vous, mes merveilleux acteurs! Quel joie d'être à nouveau à vos côtés!

«Long silence»

Auteur : Ça fait toujours plaisir...

Mû : Tu t'attendais à quoi? Je croyais qu'on avait un accord!

Auteur : Oh, pense un peu aux lecteurs! Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de personnes dans le Monde qui aimeraient te voir en robe!

Mû : ...C'était censé être flatteur?

Auteur : Bien entendu.

Mû : Mouais...

Auteur : D'autres remarques?

DeathMask : Ouais! Pourquoi je me tape ce rôle pourri?

Auteur : Parce que personne d'autre n'en voulait.

DeathMask : C'est pas une raison! J'ai aucune envie de jouer en duo avec ce nase!

Mû : Psychopathe!

DeathMask : Chochotte!

Mû : Taxidermiste!

Auteur : C'est fini, oui?

Mû et DeathMask «se tournent le dos»

Auteur : On va pouvoir commencer alors! Shion?

Shion «soulagé de n'être que narrateur» : Bien! «commence à lire» Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un jeune prince qui vivait dans un somptueux château.

Saga : Le château, c'est censé être le morceau de carton peint en gris que l'auteur a placé au fond de la pièce?

Auteur : Je t'emmerde.

Shion : Bien que la vie l'ai comblé de tous ses bienfaits, le prince était un homme capricieux, égoïste et insensible.

Saga : Ça commence bien...

Mû : Ne le prends pas personnellement, mon maître ne fait que lire le scénario...

Saga : Tu crois?

Shion «ironique à mort» : Mais bien sur, Saga! Je n'ai aucune raison de te détester! Tu m'as juste froidement assassiné afin d'usurper mon rôle, mais ce n'est pas un motif pour te haïr, n'est-ce pas?

Saga «va déprimer dans un coin»

Shion «satisfait, reprend sa lecture» : Un soir d'hiver, une vieille mendiante se présenta au château et lui offrit une rose en échange d'un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage.

Aphrodite «déguisé en mendiante» : Bonjour, seigneur de ce château! Auriez-vous la bonté de m'accorder l'hospitalité pour la nuit en l'échange de cette magnifique rose?

DeathMask : Si tu proposes des services personnels en plus, moi j'accepte!

Aphrodite : Attends ton tour. «à Saga» Alors?

Saga «dégoulinant de bonté» : Mais bien sur, pauvre mendiante!

Shion : Saisi de répulsion devant sa misérable apparence, le prince ricana de son modeste présent et chassa la vieille femme.

Saga : ...Ah ben, non. Finalement, ça va pas être possible...

Aphrodite : Dis donc, tu changes vite d'avis!

Saga : Tais toi, j'essaye de me faire bien voir par mon futur beau-père.

Shion : QUOI?

Saga : Euh, rien! Rien du tout!

Shion : ...Mû, reste près de moi, d'accord?

Mû : Euh... Si vous voulez, maître.

Saga «grogne»

Shion «reprend sa lecture» : Elle tenta de lui faire entendre qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences et que la vraie beauté venait du cœur.

Aphrodite : ...Pardon?

Shion : Ben quoi?

Aphrodite : C'est quoi, ce scénario? Tout le monde sait que c'est la beauté extérieure qui prime! C'est bien pour cette raison que je me suis arrangé pour devenir l'incarnation même de la perfection, de la beauté, de la splendeur, de la...

Shion : C'est bon, je pense que tout le monde a compris! Mais comme tu es «parfait» , tu sauras bien nous jouer parfaitement ce rôle, n'est-ce pas?

Aphrodite «tombe dans le panneau» : Mais bien entendu!

Shion «à voix basse» : Crétin...

Aphrodite «change radicalement d'attitude» : Vous vous méprenez, jeune prince! Ne prenez pas en compte mon abominable allure, et tentez de voir la profondeur de mon âme et toute la douceur et la tendresse qui sommeille dans mon cœur!

«Gros blanc»

Aphrodite : ...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Saga : Tu as trouvé ça tout seul?

Aphrodite : Euh, non, c'était dans mon texte.

Saga : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...

Aphrodite : Donc, peux-tu apercevoir toute la beauté intérieure qui émane de moi?

Saga : Non. Elle doit être fichtrement bien cachée.

Aphrodite : EH !

Shion : Mais lorsqu'il la repoussa pour la seconde fois, l'hideuse apparition se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en une créature enchanteresse.

Aphrodite «retire son déguisement de mendiante» : Tadaaam !

«Blanc»

Mû : Euh... Je ne vois aucune différence.

Saga : Moi non plus.

Aphrodite : QUOI? M-Mais c'est insultant! Vous devriez être éblouis par ma beauté, vous jeter à mes pieds et remercier le ciel de vous avoir autorisé à poser les yeux sur la divine créature que je suis!

DeathMask : Si je fais tout ça, j'ai droit à une récompense de ta part?

Aphrodite : TOI, LA FERME! «à Saga» Tu vas payer ton affront, petit insolent! «sort une baguette magique de sa poche»

Saga : ...Un morceau de bois avec une étoile en carton scotché dessus? ...Je suis terrifié.

Aphrodite : T'es censé l'être vraiment!

Saga «sans émotion» : Oh, non, mon Dieu. Daignez accepter mes excuses, merveilleuse apparition.

Shion : Quel bon acteur... «reprend sa lecture» Le prince essaya de se faire pardonner, mais il était trop tard car elle avait compris la sécheresse de ce cœur déserté par l'amour. Ainsi, en punition, elle le transforma en une bête monstrueuse...

Saga : Sans blague? Il compte s'y prendre comment?

Aphrodite : Tu peux rigoler, mais niveau monstruosité, tu n'as rien à apprendre.

Saga : Navré de te décevoir, mais cela fait longtemps que j'ai tiré un trait sur mes erreurs du passé et que j'ai chassé de mon esprit cette présence malveillante qui...

Aphrodite : Ah oui? Même si je te rappelle que nous sommes toujours sans nouvelle de ton frère depuis qu'un certain spectre l'a embarqué avec lui?

«Silence»

Saga : … «cheveux passant au gris» _RHADAMANTHE, TU VAS MOURIIIIIR !_

Aldebaran : Oh, non! Pas encore!

Saga : HEIN? MAIS JE ME CROYAIS ENFIN DEBRASSER DE TOI! _Tu ne pourras jamais te libérer de mon emprise et tu le sais... _TAIS TOI! _NON, TOI, LA FERME!_

Tous les autres «blasés» : Eh ben, c'est bien parti...

Shion «imperturbable» : ….Et jeta un sort sur le château, ainsi que sur tous ses occupants.

Les concernés : Et galère!

Shion : Horrifié par son aspect effroyable, la bête se terra au fond de son château avec pour seule fenêtre sur le Monde extérieur un miroir magique.

Aldebaran : Magique? Y a marqué «Marrionaud» derrière!

Auteur : Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé!

Shion «soupir» : La rose qui lui avait été offerte était une rose enchantée qui ne se flétrirait qu'au jour de ses 21 ans et même si tout le monde sait que tu en as 28, merci de nous en épargner la remarque.

Saga : ...

Shion : Avant la chute du dernier pétale de la fleur magique, le prince devrait aimer une femme et s'en faire aimer en retour, pour briser le charme.

Mû «sceptique» : Une femme, hein...

Shion : Navré, mon petit. Adresse tes plaintes à l'auteur «reprend sa lecture» Dans le cas contraire, il se verrait condamner à garder l'apparence d'un monstre pour l'éternité.

Saga : _Ah, ça devient intéressant, là!_ AH NON, JE M'Y OPPOSE! VOUS NE VOULEZ QUAND MÊME PAS QUE CE DEMON REPRENNE LE CONTRÔLE DE MON CORPS?

Aphrodite : Ça dépend, il réessayerait de tuer Athéna?

Saga : _Assurément._

Aphrodite : J'ai rien contre, alors.

Saga : TRAÎTRE !

Shion «les ignore totalement» : Plus les années passaient, et plus le prince perdait tout espoir d'échapper à cette malédiction car en réalité, qui pourrait un jour aimer une bête?

«vague silence»

Shion : Mais laissons le prince au sort qu'il méritait et intéressons nous à présent à une autre histoire!

Saga «déprime»

Shion «l'ignore» : En effet, non loin du château maudit se trouvait un petit village, où vivait la plus ravissante des jeunes filles.

Mû : Sans commentaire...

Shion : Chacun son tour.

Mû : ...Pardon?

Shion : Rien, oublie! «continue de lire» Cette jeune fille, qui vivait seule avec son père, était dotée d'une beauté si resplendissante qu'elle fut nommée Belle.

Mû : Quelle originalité...

Aphrodite : Alors là, je proteste! Pourquoi ce rôle ne m'a pas été attribué?

Auteur : Aurais-tu apprécié que j'attribue le rôle de la fée des roses à une autre personne que toi?

Aphrodite : Euh, non, mais...

Auteur : Alors, ta gueule.

Aphrodite «boude»

Mû : Il n'empêche que je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi j'ai été choisi pour ce rôle...

Auteur : N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'es pas content d'avoir Saga pour prince charmant.

Mû : Hein?

Auteur «soupire» : Laisse tomber...

Shion : Elle était d'ailleurs si belle que tous les hommes qui la rencontraient tombaient instantanément sous son charme.

Aphrodite et DeathMask : Pas vraiment, non...

Saga : Ignares!

Shion «essaye de les ignorer» : L'un d'eux, son voisin, était quant-à-lui le plus beau jeune homme du village.

Mû : Ah? Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de jeunes hommes dans ce village...

DeathMask : TA GUEULE!

Les autres : MWAHAHAHA !

Shion «se retient de rire» : Cependant, bien qu'il fut un homme très séduisant, il était si orgueilleux qu'il ne pouvait tolérer l'idée qu'un être lui soit supérieur en quoique ce soit.

Mû : Finalement, il ne te va pas si mal, ce rôle...

DeathMask : Va chier!

Shion : Belle, qui n'avait jamais accordé la moindre importance à l'apparence physique, avait immédiatement compris qu'il était un homme fier, arrogant et potentiellement dangereux. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme de la courtiser.

DeathMask : ...Je dois faire **QUOI**?

Shion : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour plus tard. Donc, Belle, qui était également une brave jeune fille, passait l'essentiel de ses journées à fuir ses prétendants et à aider son père.

Mû «roule des yeux» : Au moins, je ne passe pas mon temps à courir dans les prairies pour cueillir des fleurs en chantonnant...

Aphrodite : Ben, dans la version Disney...

Mû «regard noir»

Aphrodite : J'ai rien dit...

Shion : Donc, un soir, le père de Belle lui annonça qu'il devait quitter la maison plusieurs jours afin de régler quelques affaires en ville.

Aldebaran : HEIN? ET LAISSER MA FILLE TOUTE SEULE?

Mû «énorme soupir» : Je t'en prie, mon ami, ne prends pas ton rôle trop à cœur...

Aldebaran : Ah oui, désolé... «s'éclaircit la gorge» Donc, ma chère enfant, je dois quitter le village quelques temps. Je te confies la maison en mon absence!

Mû : Bien, père.

Aldebaran : N'ouvre pas aux étrangers, ne sors pas pendant la nuit et ne quitte pas le village!

Mû : Bien, père.

Aldebaran : Méfie toi également des hommes qui risquent d'accourir dès mon départ! Autorisation de tuer toute créature suspecte à pinces et au quotient intellectuel réduit.

Mû «sourire» : Bien, père!

DeathMask : Allez tous vous faire...

Shion : AHEM! «reprend son texte» Le père embrassa une dernière fois sa fille et se mit en route. Hélas, alors qu'il n'en était qu'à la moitié du trajet, un orage éclata et une pluie torrentielle se déversa sur lui. Il se mit alors à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit.

Aldebaran : Oh, pas de chance, voilà qu'une véritable averse me tombe dessus! Mais oh, quelle chance! Justement au moment où j'arrive devant un château effrayant et à l'air peu hospitalier : que le hasard fait bien les choses!

Shion : Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Aldebaran : Pardon...

Shion : Épuisé et grelottant de froid, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et décida de se présenter au château, dans l'espoir que le maître des lieux lui offre l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

Saga : Ça me paraît naturel! _Et puis quoi encore_?

Shion : Bien que la grille d'entrée soit restée ouverte, le château n'avait absolument rien d'accueillant : il semblait que personne ne s'était occupé du jardin depuis des siècles, d'effrayantes gargouilles ornaient les immenses murs de pierre et un épais nuage de brouillard semblait flotter au dessus de la bâtisse.

Aldebaran : Et malgré tout ça, j'essaye quand même d'y entrer?

Shion : Oui.

Aldebaran : Logique. «frappe à la porte»

Shion : Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dans un ignoble grincement et le père de Belle put enfin pénétrer dans le château, dont l'entrée était aussi sinistre que la façade : personne ne semblait y avoir mis les pieds depuis des années, le sol étant couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et le plafond regorgeant de toiles d'araignées.

Aldebaran : Génial...

Shion : Mais malgré cela, un feu brûlait paisiblement dans la cheminée et le voyageur épuisé n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'en approcher. Hélas, il n'eut même pas le temps de se réchauffer les mains, car une série de voix se fit entendre.

Shaka : Et forcément, alors qu'il est passé juste devant nous pour aller jusqu'à la cheminée, il n'a pas remarqué qu'il y avait sous son nez une pendule qui parle!

Milo : Et un chandelier qui bouge!

Seika : Et une théière qui respire!

Seiya : Et moi!

Shion : Le père de Belle se retourna alors et constata avec effroi que sous ses yeux s'animaient une tasse, une théière, un chande...

Aldebran : On sait, ils viennent de le dire!

Shion «se renfrogne»

Milo : N'ayez crainte, voyageur! Tout va bien!

Aldebaran : Je suis trempé jusqu'aux os, j'ai atterri dans un château plus que bizarre et maintenant, je me tape la discut' avec un chandelier... Je ne suis pas sûr que tout aille bien.

Milo : Dit un type qui est capable de bugguer sur une fleur pendant trois heures. (1)

Aldebaran «gêné» : Ehm, bref! Qu'êtes-vous donc, étranges créatures?

Seika : Ah, c'est une bien triste histoire! Mais ne vous fiez pas à notre apparence, nous sommes en réalité des êtres humains!

Aldebaran «sceptique» : Ah.

Shaka : Cet imbécile de Sa... Je veux dire notre «cher maître» a un jour contrarié une sorcière, qui nous a en retour jeté cet horrible sortilège.

Aldebaran : Mais c'est terrible! N'y a t-il donc rien qui puisse défaire ce maléfice?

Seiya : Ben, à moins qu'il rencontre une fille aveugle ou assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse de lui avant ses 21 ans, non!

Aldebaran : Oh, quelle singulière coïncidence! J'ai moi-même une fille en age de se marier et qui ne s'est jamais préoccupé de l'apparence physique! Quel heureux hasard, vraiment!

Tous les autres : …

Shion : Mais à ce moment précis, un froid glacial se fit sentir dans la salle, alors qu'une ombre grandissante s'approchait d'eux : la Bête, plus terrifiante que jamais, venait d'apparaître devant eux!

Aldebaran : je ne dirais pas que Saga Gris est une vision apaisante, mais quand même, j'ai connu plus flippant!

Saga : _Misérables serviteurs! Comment avez vous osé laisser ce clochard entrer sans mon autorisation?_ Oh, un voyageur égaré! Soyez le bienvenu dans mon humble demeure!

Les autres : Perturbant...

Saga : _Dis, tu permets? J'essaye de sauver ma réputation, là!_ JAMAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAI REPRENDRE LE CONTRÔLE DE MON CORPS!

Shion : Eh bien, pour le coup, ça nous arrangerait... On est censé avoir une bête monstrueuse sur scène, là.

Saga : MAIS TU ES FOU? TU AS DEJA OUBLIE CE QU'IL T'A FAIT?

Shion : Non, mais bon : il a plus aucun intérêt à me tuer, maintenant. Donc, Saga, si tu pouvais la fermer pendant un acte ou deux, j'apprécierais.

Saga : _Bon débarras!_

Mû : Maître Shion...

Shion «sourire» : Allons, mon petit Mû! Tu fais confiance à ton vieux maître, n'est-ce pas?

Mû : Ma foi, oui, mais...

Shion : Alors, silence.

Mû : Abus de pouvoir...

Shion «reprend le texte» : Fou de rage que ses hommes aient offert l'hospitalité à un vagabond sans même le consulter, la Bête sortit ses griffes, prêt à se jeter sur eux!

Saga : _Stupide chandelier! Idiote de pendule! Sombre crétin de tasse! Vous allez subir mon courroux!_

Seika : ...Euh, et moi?

Saga : _Je t'épargne dans ma grande bonté._

Tous les autres : HEIN?

Saga : _Attendez, cette pauvre fille s'est tapée l'éducation de Seiya pendant presque sept ans! Elle a assez souffert, non?_

Seiya : EH !

Tous les autres : Ah oui, pas faux!

Seika «gênée» : Euh...

Aldebaran «s'interpose» : Je vous en prie, noble et puissant seigneur! C'est moi qui me suis présenté aux portes de votre château et qui y ai pénétré sans autorisation! Je suis le seul coupable, ici!

Saga : _Tu reconnais tes torts? Fort bien, tu iras donc expier ton crime au fond des cageots, dans lesquels tu demeureras jusqu'à ton dernier jour!_

Aldebaran : Euh, tu sais, il suffirait que j'effleure les barreaux pour qu'ils se brisent...

Auteur «désespérée» : Je vous en prie, un minimum de crédibilité!

Aldebaran : Pardon, mademoiselle... «reprend» Ah, non, quel sort tragique! Et ma pauvre fille qui est restée seule et sans défense face aux atrocités du Monde! Ah, quelle triste fin que la mienne!

Shion : Et la Bête emprisonna le vieil homme, restant insensible à ses pleurs et à ses supplications. Cinq jours s'écoulèrent alors. Et, restée seule dans la maison familiale, Belle commençait à s'inquiéter pour son père, dont elle était restée sans nouvelle!

Mû : Oh, voilà cinq jours que mon cher père est parti et toujours pas la moindre lettre! Je me demande s'il va bien!

Shion : Mais ce n'était que le début des ennuis pour elle! Car, ayant appris la soudaine disparition du vieil homme, son prétendant en avait profité pour accélérer la cour qu'il faisait chaque jour à la jeune fille et se présenta finalement chez elle pour lui demander sa main!

Mû et DeathMask : ...**HEIN**?

Shion : Allez, au boulot!

DeathMask : Erk... «avec un air profondément répugné» Bien le bonjour, ma chère et tendre. Vous êtes encore plus belle lorsque le soleil vous inonde de ses rayons matinaux... C'est quoi, cette réplique à la con?

Auteur : Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis.

Mû «tout aussi révulsé» : Bonjour à vous, cher voisin. Hélas, je ne suis guère d'humeur à converser aujourd'hui, car voilà déjà cinq jours que je suis sans nouvelle de mon cher paternel!

DeathMask : Parfait, alors finissons ça vite, tu veux?

Mû : Nous tombons enfin d'accord sur un point.

DeathMask : Bon, voilà, je suis venu te demander de devenir ma femme. Alors dépêche toi de refuser, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose!

«Blanc»

Mû : Euh, rassurez-moi... Elle refuse dans l'histoire, pas vrai?

Auteur : Oui, oui! C'est juste que c'était vraiment fendard, comme scène!

DeathMask : TA GUEULE !

Mû : Oh, je suis _sincèrement flattée_ par cette proposition, mais je me vois contrainte de refuser! Sans l'accord de mon père, je ne puis me marier!

DeathMask : Bon écoute, _chérie_, ton père a dû se faire égorger par des brigands sur la route ou bien bouffer par des loups. Alors on s'en fout un peu, non?

Shion : Anéantie par les cruelles paroles du jeune homme, Belle rejeta définitivement sa proposition...

Mû et DeathMask : Ouf...

Shion : ...Et partit le soir même dans l'espoir de retrouver son père!

Mû «soupir» : L'héroïne qui part seule, la nuit, en pleine forêt... Je crains le pire.

Shion : Rassure moi, tu n'as pas assisté au dernier conte?

Mû : Euh, non. Pourquoi?

Shion : Pour rien! «reprend son texte» Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, elle se retrouva en pleine forêt et aperçut, accrochée à un buisson, la cape de voyage de son père.

Mû : J'ai le droit de faire une remarque sur la crédibilité de l'histoire?

Auteur : Nan!

Mû : J'aurais essayé...

Shion : Belle se rendit alors compte qu'elle se trouvait devant un immense château, plus terrifiant que tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent! Mais, réalisant que son père avait pu y trouver refuge, elle n'hésita pas et s'engagea immédiatement dans l'allée dévastée puis frappa aux immenses portes.

Mû «ironique» : Oyé, je suis une frêle jeune fille naïve et dénouée de bon sens qui se promène seule en pleine nuit dans les bois et qui vient demander asile dans un château maléfique! Puis-je entrer?

Shion «soupir» : N'en fais pas trop, mon garçon... A peine quelques secondes plus tard, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, la porte s'ouvrit dans un ignoble grincement et elle put pénétrer à l'intérieur. Mais l'inquiétude l'emporta sur la surprise et elle s'exclama :

Mû : Père, êtes vous là?

Shion : Et la voix du vieil homme lui parvint depuis les catacombes!

Aldebaran : Je suis là, ma chère enfant!

Mû : Vous êtes toujours vivant?

Aldebaran : ...Bah, à ton avis?

Mû : Désolé, c'était dans le texte.

Tous les autres : …

Shion : Mouais... Belle se précipita donc jusqu'aux cachots et y trouva son père, affamé et à moitié mort de froid.

Mû : Oh, père! Mon pauvre père! Qui a osé vous faire subir un tel sort?

Aldebaran : Ben, tiens, c'est marrant que tu me demandes...

Mû : Pardon?

Aldebaran : Parce qu'il est juste derrière toi!

Shion : Et lorsque la jeune fille se retourna, elle poussa un cri d'horreur et manqua de s'évanouir : derrière elle se tenait la plus horrible, la plus repoussante, la plus démoniaque, la plus...

Saga : _Abrège_!

Shion : Enfin bref, la Bête se tenait derrière elle.

Mû «sans émotion» : Oh, par tous les Dieux! Qu'est-ce donc que cette atrocité?

Saga : _T'étais pas censé être insensible à l'apparence physique_?

Mû : Il y a des limites.

DeathMask : Hahaha!

Shion «soupir» : Et dire qu'on en est seulement à la moitié... Aussitôt, Belle se jeta aux pieds de la créature...

Mû : Et puis quoi encore?

Shion : ...Et la supplia de rendre la liberté à son père.

Mû : Oh, je vous en conjure, laissez partir mon pauvre père, qui est déjà vieux et malade! Pitié, je suis prête à tout pour ça!

Shion : La Bête, voyant là une opportunité de se libérer de son maléfice, lui proposa un marché : il laisserait le vieil homme rentrer chez lui à la condition que la jeune fille reste au château à sa place.

Mû : ...D'accord, je rectifie : je suis prêt à tout sauf ça!

Shion : Son père exprima clairement son refus...

Aldebaran : Euh, non. Moi, ça me va plutôt bien.

Tous les autres : Ah bon?

Aldebaran : Ben, tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais autant que ce soit lui plutôt que moi.

Mû «ironique» : Merci, mon ami...

Aldebaran : Mais de rien, voyons! Je sais que tu en aurais fait autant pour moi!

Mû : Certes.

Shion «soupir» : C'est beau, l'amitié... «continue» Mais la détermination de la jeune fille était si forte que le vieil homme n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter. C'est donc le cœur brisé et l'âme en peine qu'il quitta le château, pleurant la perte de son unique enfant.

Aldebaran «part en chantonnant vers les coulisses»

«Blanc»

Mû : Père indigne... «à Saga» Bon. Et maintenant?

Saga «sourire terrifiant» : _Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour faire «plus ample connaissance»_.

Mû : Au fond d'un vieux cachot humide? Charmant, pour une première rencontre.

Saga : _Oh, si tu préfères, on peut opter pour ma chambre_.

Mû : ...Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu pensais.

Saga : _Dommage pour toi_! _Enfin, si tu préfères moisir ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, c'est ton problème_. _A plus_!

Shion : Mais alors que la Bête s'apprêtait à partir, la jeune fille, désespérée, fondit en larmes.

Mû : Je ne pleure PAS !

Shion «imperturbable» : Et le monstre, inexplicablement touché par cette vision bouleversante, n'eut pas le cœur à la laisser mourir de froid et de faim.

Saga : _Oh, ça ne me tracasserait pas tant que ça_... MONSTRE! ES TU DONC DENOUE DE TOUT SENTIMENT? _HEIN? T'ES ENCORE LA, TOI?_

Tous les autres «gros soupir» : Et c'est reparti...

Saga : Mû! N'aie crainte, je ne laisserai pas ce monstre s'en prendre à toi!

Shaka : Tu l'as déjà terrifié, séparé à jamais de son père et emprisonné. C'est un peu tard, non?

Saga : ...Tu sais, Shaka... Finalement, je crois que je te préfère lorsque tu la fermes...

Shaka «se renfrogne»

Milo : Niark!

Shion : La Bête conduisit donc la jeune fille dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de son château. Cette dernière, trouvant le comportement du monstre suspect, accepta la faveur mais s'y enferma à double tour, se cloîtrant dans la plus totale des solitudes.

Shaka : Il n'y avait pas une armoire qui parle, normalement?

Mû : Depuis quand tu regardes des Walt Disney?

Shaka «réalise son erreur» : ...Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Tous les autres : …

Shion : Ehm, passons. Les premiers jours passés au château furent donc atroces pour Belle. Elle refusait de sortir de sa chambre, de peur de croiser la Bête ou encore l'un de ses étranges objets animés.

Shaka : Ah ben, merci...

Mû : Navré, mais Seiya est déjà suffisamment chiant sous une forme humaine, alors je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que ça donne version tasse...

Seiya «va déprimer dans un coin»

Shion : Mais plus les jours passaient, plus Belle se mettait à réaliser que derrière leur étrange apparence se cachaient une conscience et des sentiments qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à des êtres humains. Elle comprit alors que la Bête, à l'air pourtant si cruel, était en réalité une créature à l'âme meurtrie qui ne pouvait qu'utiliser la violence pour masquer sa terrible souffrance intérieure.

Milo «ironique» : Oh, pauvre Saga gris! Obligé de jouer au méchant pour cacher sa douleur...

Saga : _La ferme, abruti d'insecte_!

Shion : Je sais que tu n'as pas un grand rôle cette fois-ci, Milo, mais inutile de paraphraser.

Milo : De paraquoi?

Shion : ...Tu laisses tomber. «reprend» Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la jeune fille était de moins en moins anxieuse à l'idée de croiser le regard de la créature, ou même de rester en sa compagnie et d'échanger quelques paroles avec elle.

Saga «pleurant de joie» : Oh, Mû! Quelle immense bonté!

Mû «gêné» : Euh, n'exagérons rien, tu veux?

Saga : _Il a raison, tu sais_... _Ça ressemble davantage au genre de relations qu'on a avec un animal de compagnie_... AH, MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE TOUJOURS TOUT GACHER? _Navré, mais ton air désespéré m'est vraiment délectable_! AAAAAH! JE TE DETESTE! JE ME DETESTE!

Shaka : C'est assez distrayant, en fait...

Mû : Shaka, voyons!

Shion : Bah, il n'a pas vraiment tort...

Mû : MAÎTRE !

Shion : Pardon... Donc, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux êtres, pourtant si différents, ne commencent à éprouver l'un envers l'autre une affection qui ne pouvait désormais plus être qualifiée d'amicale.

Shaka : Ça va pas un peu vite?

Milo : La ferme! On aura plus vite fini, comme ça!

Shaka : Vu sous cet angle... Mais il ne devait pas y avoir une scène dans la neige et une danse dans une salle de bal?

«Nouveau blanc»

Shion : Shaka, tu devrais arrêter la télévision...

Shaka «honteux» : …

Shion : Mais hélas, plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus les pétales de la rose magique se faisaient rares, menaçant à tout moment de rendre le sortilège permanent. La Bête décida donc un soir d'inviter la jeune fille à le rejoindre, afin de lui faire une proposition.

Saga : Chère amie, êtes vous heureuse ici avec moi?

Mû : Bien sûr, très cher.

Saga : Et souhaitez vous demeurer à mes côtés?

Mû : Ma foi, pourquoi pas?

Shion : Mû! Tu étais censé refuser et partir rejoindre ton père!

Mû «sourire narquois» : Celui qui m'a abandonné sans remord dans un château terrifiant, gardé par un horrible monstre?

Shion : Ben, oui, mais...

Seika : On a déjà fait un bon nombre d'entorses à l'histoire originale, non? Alors une de plus ou de moins...

Auteur : Accordé.

Shion : ARGH!

Saga «larmes de bonheur» : Oh, chère amie, je suis si heureux! «serre Mû dans ses bras»

Mû : Bon... Finalement, il n'est pas si mal, ce rôle.

Shion : Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, c'est qu'au même moment, le père de Belle, qui avait pu rentrer au village et reprendre des forces, cherchait un moyen de délivrer sa chère fille des griffes de la Bête. Il décida donc un jour d'aller consulter son jeune voisin, qu'il savait amoureux de son enfant!

Aldebaran : Si un jour, il fallait vraiment que je délivre Mû d'un quelconque adversaire, DeathMask serait la dernière personne vers laquelle je me tournerais...

Shion : ...Certes.

Aldebaran «à DeathMask» : Ah, cher voisin! C'est un malheur, une véritable tragédie! Ma pauvre fille m'a été enlevée par un horrible monstre!

DeathMask : Bah, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, ça, non?

Auteur : Ton _rôle_...

DeathMask : Ouais, j'ai compris! «reprend le texte» Quoi? Mon seul et unique amour est en proie à une effroyable créature? Quel terrible sort! Mais n'ayez crainte, futur beau-père «marmonne» 'Manquerait plus que ça... «reprend» Je délivrerai votre enfant des griffes de ce monstre. En échange, je vous prie de m'accorder la... «parcourt son texte des yeux» HEIN?

Auteur : Remarques et commentaires admis APRES la pièce!

DeathMask : Argh... «reprend» Je vous prie de m'accorder _la main de votre fille_.

Aldebaran «d'un ton joyeux» : D'accord!

Mû et DeathMask : **QUOIIIII?**

Aldebaran : Mais oui. Ne serait-ce pas une merveilleuse idée pour vous réconcilier?

Les deux concernés : ...

Aphrodite «se marre tout seul dans les coulisses»

Shion : Les deux hommes décidèrent alors de faire appel aux habitants du village afin de les aider. Une fois mis au courant de la situation, tous acceptèrent de se joindre à eux pour délivrer la jeune fille. Une dizaine d'heures après, ils étaient déjà tous, fourches et torches en main, à l'entrée du château de la Bête.

Mû : Très cher, quel est donc cet attroupement devant votre demeure?

Saga : _Ça se voit pas, espèce d'abruti?_ LA FERME! «à Mû» Je l'ignore, mon amie, mais mieux vaut vous mettre à l'abri!

DeathMask : Ah! On arrive enfin à la partie qui me plaît! Dévoile toi, abomination, et viens m'affronter si t'es un... Euh, une Bête!

Shion : En effet, les villageois étaient parvenus à franchir les immenses portes du château et le jeune homme s'était empressé de monter jusqu'à l'aile Ouest où s'étaient réfugiés la Belle et la Bête.

DeathMask : Hahaha! Te voilà enfin, immondice! Prêt à succomber sous ma lame?

Saga : J'aimerais bien voir ça...

DeathMask : Bon, Mû, ramène toi! Je suis censé te mettre à l'écart jusqu'à ce que le combat soit fini!

Mû : Non merci, je tiens à conserver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

DeathMask : C'est toi qui vois! «Dégaine une épée en plastique» EN GARDE!

Shion : Et une terrible lutte commença entre eux, sous le regard impuissant de Belle, qui tenta malgré tout de les raisonner!

Mû «lit son texte sans émotion» : Oh, je vous en conjure. Arrêtez. Ne voyez vous donc pas que celui que vous qualifiez de monstre n'en est pas un?

DeathMask : T'as l'air vachement concerné...

Mû : Oh, tu sais, si nous n'étions pas en train de jouer, tu aurais déjà été pulvérisé par un «Starlight Extinction»!

Saga : _Ou balancer dans une autre dimension_!

Mû : Alors, estime toi heureux, tu veux?

DeathMask : …

Shion : La bataille faisait rage et aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage. Mais le fourbe et déloyal jeune homme profita d'un moment de relâchement de la Bête et dégaina un poignard qu'il avait tenu jusqu'à présent caché et l'enfonça dans la poitrine du monstre!

Saga : Aaaargh !

Mû : Oh non!

Aldebaran : Oh non!

Shaka, Milo, Seiya et Seika : Oh non!

Shion : Oh oui!

«Blanc»

Shion : ...Euh, je veux dire...

Auteur «soupire» : C'est bon, ne te force pas...

Shion : Ah? Parfait, alors! «continue sa lecture» La Bête, à l'agonie, poussa un terrible hurlement, mais trouva à travers sa douleur la force nécessaire pour terminer le combat. D'un geste vif, il empoigna son adversaire et le jeta à travers la fenêtre de la pièce.

DeathMask : Tss! Comme si ça suffisait pour venir à bout de moi!

Shion : Mais ils avaient combattu dans la plus haute tour du château, et cette chute fut mortelle pour le jeune homme!

DeathMask : HEIN?

Mû : Ooooh, quel dommage...

Shion : Malheureusement, le dernier coup qu'il avait porté à la Bête l'avait atteint en plein cœur et il s'effondra aussitôt.

DeathMask «sourire narquois» : Je meurs en paix...

Shion : La jeune fille, comprenant alors que la dernière heure de son compagnon était arrivée, se précipita à ses côtés et fondit en larmes.

Mû : Pour la dernière fois, JE NE PLEURE PAS!

Saga : _Ah ben, merci_...

Mû : Euh, enfin... Non! Non, mon ami! Ne mourrez pas, je vous en supplie!

Saga : _J'essaye, connard_! Euh, je veux dire... Hélas, ma chère! Déjà, mes yeux se voilent...

Mû : Pitié, non!

Saga : _Putain, que c'est niais_! Adieu, très chère... Mais ne pleurez pas sur mon sort, car je meurs heureux, en emportant comme dernière image le visage de celle que j'ai si tendrement aimé... _Alors que t'es sur le point de clamser, t'as vraiment le temps de déblatérer toutes ces conneries_?

Mû «ému» : Oh, non! Je ne pourrais supporter de vous perdre!

Saga : _Non, mais sérieux, arrêtez les, c'est insupportable_! C'est la fin... Adieu, mon amour...

Mû : Oh, Saga...

Shion : Mais alors que le dernier pétale de la rose enchanté se détachait, la jeune fille se pencha pour... EMBRASSER LE MONSTRE ET SE DECLARER A SON TOUR?

Auteur : C'est bien, tu sais lire.

Shion : MÛÛÛ ! TU NE VAS PAS FAIRE ÇA, N'EST-CE PAS?

Mû «rougit, puis pose chastement ses lèvres sur celle de Saga» : J-Je... Je vous aime aussi.

Shion : AAAAAAH ! «s'évanouit»

«Silence éberlué»

Auteur : ...Shaka, très cher, auriez vous l'obligeance?

Shaka «hausse les épaules» : Pourquoi pas? «ramasse le texte» Et lorsque le dernier pétale d'un rouge flamboyant se détacha totalement de la rose, un miracle se produisit.

Saga : _AAAAAARGGHH, TOUTE CETTE NIAISERIE, JE NE PEUX PLUS LE SUPPORTER! _«cheveux commençant à changer de couleur» _MAIS JE REVIENDRAI, SAGA, JE REVIENDRAIIIII _! «cheveux repassant totalement au bleu nuit» Je... Je suis guéri?

Milo : Euh, il a dit qu'il reviendrait, quand même!

Saga «l'ignore» : JE SUIS GUERI !

Milo : Mouais...

Aphrodite : Eh, oui, jeune prince! Félicitations, vous vous êtes enfin éveillé à l'amour! Je vous libère donc de ce sortilège, vous et vos serviteurs... Et accessoirement, je te sauve la vie!

Shka, Milo, Seiya et Seika «sans émotion» : Oh, c'est un miracle.

Auteur : Tu n'étais plus censé intervenir, tu sais.

Aphrodite : Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit, rapport aux entorses à l'œuvre originale?

Auteur : ...

Shaka : Le château redevint donc aussi somptueux qu'il l'était, les serviteurs retrouvèrent leur apparence humaine, tout comme la Bête, qui se transforma sous les yeux émerveillés de Belle en un sublime jeune homme.

Saga : Mon amour... Voici ma véritable apparence!

Mû : Je ne veux pas paraître insensible, mais à part la couleur des cheveux...

Saga «ne l'a pas écouté» : Ma bien-aimée, grâce à vous, nous sommes de nouveau libres! Mais je ne puis être parfaitement comblé si vous n'êtes pas à mes côtés! Ma douce et tendre, accepterez vous de rester éternellement auprès de moi?

Mû «gêné» : Eh bien... «jette un coup d'œil à Shion, puis sourit» Je pense que ça doit pouvoir se faire...

Saga «au comble du bonheur» : Oh, Mû! ...Euh, Belle! Il n'y a pas d'homme plus heureux que moi!

Shaka : Dit-il en n'ayant jamais écouté les paroles du Grand Bouddha! Mais chacun sait que seul mon Dieu peut réellement nous apporté le bonheur, la sérénité et la...

DeathMask : Shaka, soit tu lis ton texte, soit tu la fermes!

Shaka «soupire» : Les deux amoureux, au comble du ravissement, s'échangèrent alors la promesse d'un amour éternel et se marièrent sur le champ!

Aldebaran «pleure de joie» : Oh, mes amis, je suis tellement heureux!

Saga : Tu n'étais pas censé avoir abandonné ta fille, toi?

Aldebaran : Allons, pour qui me prenez vous? Il est évident que j'avais tout calculé et qu'en laissant mon enfant avec toi, je te libèrerais de ton sortilège et vous ferais découvrir l'amour!

Saga et Mû «moyennement convaincus» : Mouais...

Shaka : Et ainsi, dans leur superbe château et entourés de leurs fidèles serviteurs, ils vécurent heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Fin!

Auteur : Et une bonne chose de faîte! Alors?

Saga : Fabuleux, mademoiselle! Fantastique! Merveilleux!

Mû «sourire» : Sans en arriver là, je pense qu'il n'y avait pas que du négatif dans cette pièce...

Aldebaran «toujours content» : Très distrayant, ma foi! Merci de m'avoir permis de participer à cette expérience!

Auteur : Disons surtout que tu es le seul à avoir accepté...

DeathMask «Grogne» : Histoire de merde, mise en scène minable, rôle pourri... Je continue?

Auteur : Ça ira, merci! Les autres?

Seiya «de mauvaise humeur» : A ton avis?

Seika «de mauvaise foie» : Allons, Seiya. Tu as très bien joué, je t'assure!

Seiya : Oh merci, grande sœur! «se jette dans ses bras»

Shion «toujours évanoui» : …

Shaka : Même si je n'ai pas reçu le respect et l'admiration que je mérite «jette un regard méprisant à Saga et DeathMask», je pense que c'était correct...

Milo : Bah, c'était marrant, non? C'est juste dommage que Saga ne soit pas mort...

Saga : EH!

Aphrodite : Pour ma part, je pense encore que je méritais davantage le rôle principal! Mais je suis sûr d'avoir été la plus envoutante des fées!

Auteur : Si tu le dis... «tape dans ses mains» Enfin, et un nouveau conte de terminé et de brillamment réussi!

Tous : Euh...

Auteur : Bon, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à préparer le prochain...

DeathMask : HEIN? Il va y en avoir d'autres?

Auteur : Bien sûr! Après tout, il faut que tout le monde goute au plaisir de la scène, non?

Seiya «plein d'espoir» : Et ainsi, me donner l'occasion de briller sous le feu des projecteurs dans un rôle digne de moi?

Auteur : Euh... On verra.

Les autres : Je crains le pire...

Auteur : Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde! En attendant, essayez de vous familiariser avec le prochain conte! «leur tend un livre»

«Loooong silence»

Tous : C'est... _ça_, le prochain?

Auteur «sourire» : Eh oui! Alors soyez bien sûrs de bien le maîtriser pour le chapitre suivant! A bientôt, les amis!

Tous : … **NOOOOOOON** !

**A suivre...**

(1) Voir le 3ème épisode de la saison Hadès.


	5. Goldilocks and the Three Bears

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Et bonne fin de vacances à ceux et celles qui reprennent les cours en Septembre! Enfin bref, cinquième chapitre en ligne, avec toujours autant de retard que d'habitude : je vous supplie de bien vouloir me pardonner!

D'autant plus que j'ai vraiment honte de poster celui-ci, car c'est pour le moment le conte qui me déçoit le plus parmi tout ceux que j'ai parodié. J'espère de tout coeur que le prochain sera de meilleure qualité, mais il me prendra beaucoup de temps à terminer : raison pour laquelle je poste malgré tout ce mini-conte.

Sinon, comme d'habitude, un immense merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser d'adorables commentaires :

**Aries Mu** : Ouiiii, Mu est le meilleur! Et le SagaxMu, c'est tout simplement divin! U_U Hélas ni l'un, ni l'autre ne seront présents dans ce conte-ci, tu devras attendre le prochain! Sincèrement navrée!

**Hadean** : Je t'ai fait pleurer? Désolééééeee, je suis impardonnable! J'espère cependant que cette suite satisfera ton attente!

**Malys** : Oh, soigne bien ta mâchoire, hein? T-T Sinon, merci du fond du coeur pour ta review, elle m'a fait un immense plaisir!

**Baella** : Merci de ne pas trop m'en vouloir pour mes terribles retards! Et si tu souhaites parodier les chansons de Disney, tu as tout mon soutien : je suis sûre que tu feras des merveilles! (Au fait, pour Shaka, félicitations! Tu avais vu juste! XD) Et non, Shion n'a jamais montré de films Disney à Mû pendant son entrainement : je doute qu'il avait un magnétoscope à Jamir U_U Par contre, désolée, mais les 101 Dalmatiens, c'est pas un conte de fées : donc, aucune chance que je le parodie! XD Merci encore pour tes merveilleuses reviews!

**Hemere** : Ravie de savoir que tu as passé un aussi bon moment à lire mes petites idioties! J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec celui-ci... Encore merci, en tout cas!

**Altayan** : J'avoue que je manque d'originalité! XD En tout cas, c'est un vrai bonheur pour de savoir que mes contes peuvent autant faire rire les gens! Merci du fond du coeur!

**AschenRapunzel** : Je compte bien utiliser le conte de Blanche-Neige un de ces jours, mais Aphrodite n'aura pas le rôle principal, désolée! Merci quand même d'avoir laisser un commentaire!

**aya** : A chaque chapitre, vraiment? Merci infiniment! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer sur ma lancée!

**NoemieMendez** : Euh... Tarzan, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas un conte de fées! XD D'ailleurs, je m'efforce de trouver des contes non-exploités par Disney, mais j'ai du mal! En tout cas, ravie de t'avoir fait rire! Encore merci!

**Manuka** : Ravie de savoir que mon attribution des rôles n'est pas aussi pourrie que je le pensais! J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à lire les autres contes, ça me touche beaucoup de savoir qu'ils t'ont plu! Bonne continuation pour tes merveilleuses fics! (réponse au p-s : raté! :P)

**satsuki** : "super", vraiment? Ca me fait un immense plaisir! Merci, merci beaucoup! En espérant que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre!

Et bien évidemment, je ne peux pas commencer sans remercier du fond du coeur ma chère amie et correctrice **Leyounette**, pour tout le temps précieux qu'elle perd à relire mes inepties!

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!**

Boucles d'Or : Shaka.

Le Grand Ours : Rhadamanthe.

Le Moyen Ours : Minos.

Le Petit Ours : Eaque.

Le narrateur : Aiolia.

**GoldiLocks and the Three Bears**

Auteur : Bonjour à tous, et merci d'être avec moi aujourd'hui en ce jour mémorable!

Eaque «sceptique» : Qu'a-t-il de mémorable, ce jour?

Auteur : Mais voyons, c'est le cinquième conte que je parodie! Ça mérite tout de même une commémoration!

Shaka : La seule fête que j'accepterai de célébrer en votre honneur sera le jour de votre mort.

Auteur : Sympa... «se reprend» Enfin, nous allons pouvoir commencer!

Minos «sourire de psychopathe» : Une ravissante fillette et trois ours assoiffés de sang, quel charmant programme!

Shaka : ...Ravissante fillette?

Auteur : Tu n'as pas lu le conte?

Shaka : Ce n'est pas un conte d'enseignement bouddhiste. Donc, non.

Auteur : ...Tu vas avoir une jolie surprise.

Aiolia : Et dire que c'est moi qui vais devoir raconter ça...

Minos : Allons, allons, au travail!

Eaque : Bon, plus vite on aura commencé...

Rhadamanthe «déprimé» : …

Auteur : Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

Minos «sourire sadique» : Oh, ne fais pas attention! Il est comme ça depuis un bon moment déjà. En fait, si ma mémoire est bonne, depuis que _Kanon lui a fait faux bond après le deuxième conte sans même lui laisser une adresse ou un numéro de téléphone, non_?

Eaque «même expression» : Ah, oui! Depuis qu'il a réalisé que _Kanon le déteste tellement qu'il a préféré fuir l'humanité entière plutô__t que de prendre le risque de tomber de nouveau sur lui?_

Rhadamanthe : VOS GUEULES!

Minos et Eaque «éclatent de rire»

Aiolia «soupire» : Quel bel amour fraternel...

Auteur : Bon, vous règlerez vos petits différends plus tard! Et maintenant, Aiolia, aurais-tu la gentillesse de commencer?

Aiolia «sans entrain» : Let's go... «commence à lire» Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, une petite fille aux cheveux si longs et si blonds qu'on la surnommait «Boucles d'Or».

Shaka : ..._Pardon_?

Auteur : Bon écoute, tu n'es pas le premier à te plaindre de jouer le rôle d'une fille, alors tu...

Shaka : Hein? Je m'en moque, de ça! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de boucles? Mes cheveux sont les plus lisses de tout le Sanctuaire!

Aiolia : Et c'est la seule chose qui te perturbe dans cette histoire?

Shaka : Évidemment!

Aiolia : ...D'accord... «reprend» Elle habitait avec sa mère dans une petite maisonnette à l'orée d'une forêt. Un jour, Boucles d'Or décida d'aller cueillir des fleurs, bien que sa mère lui ait toujours interdit de se promener seule dans les bois.

Shaka : Ça va quand même faire le troisième conte dans lequel l'héroïne s'aventure seule dans la forêt : les auteurs occidentaux n'ont vraiment aucune originalité!

Aiolia «à voix basse» : Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas la bouche que tu gardes tout le temps fermée...

Shaka : Hein?

Aiolia : Rien, oublie! «continue» Elle s'aventura donc en plein cœur de la forêt, afin de confectionner le plus beau bouquet qui soit. Mais lorsque cela fut fait et qu'elle voulut rentrer chez elle, elle constata alors que tous les sentiers étaient identiques et qu'elle ne se rappelait plus lequel prendre pour rentrer : elle était complètement perdue.

Shaka «marmonne» : Et c'est parti... «lit son texte» Oh non, quelle horreur! Me voici si loin de la maison! Ah, pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté maman?

Minos : Parce que tu n'en as plus?

Shaka «d'un ton aigre» : Merci pour cette intervention pertinente...

Minos «large sourire» : Ce fut un plaisir!

Aiolia «les ignore» : Elle marcha donc longtemps en sanglotant au milieu des arbres. Mais, alors qu'elle allait s'écrouler de fatigue, elle aperçut au loin une maisonnette. Boucles d'Or reprit aussitôt courage et se mit à courir jusqu'à la petite bâtisse.

Shaka : Question : est-ce qu'il y a un vieux loup pervers déguisé en grand-mère qui m'attend à l'intérieur?

Aiolia «lit l'intégralité du texte» : ...Euh, non.

Shaka : Pas de problème, alors! «trottine jusqu'à la maison»

Aiolia : La porte étant fermée, elle décida de passer par la fenêtre qui était restée grande ouverte.

Shaka «suit le scénario» : Ça m'étonne que les personnages de contes de fées ne se soient jamais plaints de violation de domicile...

Eaque : Vous renâclez pourtant pas quand toute une bande de chevaliers armés jusqu'aux dents débarquent devant vos Temples...

Shaka : Bah, c'est à peu près la seule distraction dont on dispose, on ne va pas se plaindre!

Minos : Pas faux...

Aiolia : Elle vit alors dans la première pièce trois chaises de tailles différentes : une grande, une moyenne et une petite.

Shaka «cynique» : Comme c'est original...

Auteur : La ferme!

Aiolia : Elle voulut s'asseoir sur la grande chaise, mais elle était bien trop haute pour elle et elle dut y renoncer. Elle s'assit ensuite sur la seconde chaise, mais la trouva bancale et inconfortable. Elle se releva aussitôt. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur la petite chaise, qui était quant-à-elle à sa taille, stable et confortable. Mais comme Boucles d'Or était trop lourde, elle la cassa.

Shaka : Dis tout de suite que je suis gros...

Auteur : Navrée, mais les rares représentations de Bouddha que j'ai pu voir n'était pas à ton avantage...

Shaka «déprime»

Aiolia : Elle vit ensuite une grande table sur laquelle étaient posés trois bols de soupe. Affamée, elle voulut d'abord gouter au grand bol de soupe. Mais il était si brulant qu'elle y renonça.

Shaka «renifle le bol» : Non seulement c'est brûlant, mais ça empeste l'alcool! T'as mis quoi, là-dedans?

Rhadamanthe «toujours déprimé» : Assez de ma réserve personnelle pour réussir à supporter Pandore et les deux hystériques pendant vingt-quatre heures.

Minos et Eaque : EH !

Aiolia : Elle voulut ensuite gouter au contenu du bol de taille moyenne. Mais la soupe était déjà froide et après une cuillère, elle s'éloigna avec un air dégouté.

Shaka : C'était tout simplement ignoble! Il y avait quoi dedans?

Minos «large sourire» : Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

Shaka : ...Je n'y tiens pas plus que ça, en fait.

Minos : Brave garçon!

Aiolia : Enfin, elle gouta la soupe qui se trouvait dans le petit bol qui, elle, était tout à fait à point! Elle l'avala donc jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Eaque : Sympa, merci!

Shaka : Essaye de passer 20 ans à te contenter d'un verre d'eau et d'un bol de riz à chaque repas, on en reparlera!

Eaque : ...

Aiolia : Maintenant qu'elle avait bien mangé, elle voulut dormir un peu avant de se remettre à chercher le chemin de sa maison. Elle se dirigea donc jusqu'à la chambre, dans laquelle se trouvaient trois lits. «pour lui même» Quelle sale squatteuse, n'empêche!

Shaka : Heureusement qu'il ne s'agit que d'une histoire... Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si les juges dormaient vraiment dans la même pièce.

Minos : On a essayé, une fois!

Aiolia : Ah?

Minos : Ouais. Mais Rhadamanthe a fait exploser la chambre à peine dix minutes plus tard.

Aiolia «soupire» : Comme on le comprend... «se remet à lire» Elle s'assit sur le grand lit, mais le matelas était beaucoup trop dur.

Shaka «à l'auteur» : Tu es au courant que je dors sur des matelas de pierre au Sanctuaire?

Auteur : C'est ton problème.

Aiolia : Elle s'allongea sur le moyen lit, mais trouva cette fois-ci le matelas trop mou.

Minos : Il sait faire autre chose que se plaindre?

Aiolia : On aimerait bien...

Shaka : Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute! Comment arrives-tu à dormir sur un truc pareil?

Minos : Bah, Rune préfère ce genre de matelas, alors...

«Blanc»

Auteur : Merci pour ces détails sur ta vie privée...

Minos : Je t'en prie!

Aiolia «de plus en plus blasé» : Elle alla donc s'allonger sur le petit lit, qui était parfaitement confortable. Et elle s'y endormit.

Shaka : Enfin quelque chose de pas trop galère! «s'allonge et fait semblant de dormir»

Aiolia : Pas trop galère? T'as passé ton temps à cueillir des fleurs, manger et dormir depuis le début du conte!

Shaka «l'ignore»

Aiolia «soupire» : Cependant, les habitants de la petite maisonnette, qui étaient en réalité trois ours, revinrent de leur promenade et affamés, se préparèrent à déjeuner.

Minos : Ah, quel bonheur de rentrer chez soi après avoir torturé une demi-douzaine d'âmes!

Eaque : En tout cas, tous ces cris de douleur et de désespoir m'ont donné faim!

Rhadamanthe : …

Auteur «soupire» : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois?

Rhadamanthe : Je n'avais déjà aucune envie de jouer dans ce conte, encore moins avec EUX. Donc, ne vous attendez pas à une participation active de ma part.

Auteur : Oh, allez! C'est l'un des contes les plus courts qui existent au Monde!

Rhadamanthe : …

Auteur : Et puis, ce rôle n'est pas si difficile à jouer!

Rhadamanthe : …

Auteur : Et si on trouve un arrangement?

Rhadamanthe : J'aimerai bien voir ça.

Auteur : Un rôle pas trop pourri dans un conte à venir, le tout aux côtés de Kanon, ça ferait l'affaire?

«Vague silence»

Rhadamanthe : Sérieusement?

Auteur : Sérieusement.

Rhadamanthe : ...Je peux faire un effort.

Auteur «soupire» : A la bonne heure! Allez, on continue!

Aiolia : Cependant, une bien triste surprise les attendait à l'intérieur de la maisonnette.

Rhadamanthe «récite son texte» : Quelqu'un a touché ma chaise!

Minos : Quelqu'un s'est assis sur ma chaise!

Eaque : Et moi, quelqu'un a cassé ma chaise!

Aiolia «ironique» : Quel chef d'œuvre littéraire, ce conte... «reprend la lecture» Et leurs malheurs continuèrent lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la table de la salle à manger.

Rhadamanthe : Quelqu'un a touché mon bol de soupe... Notez au passage, je me demande là encore comment je pourrais m'en apercevoir! Je pense pas que l'odorat d'un ours soit développé au point de...

Minos : Rhada?

Rhadamanthe : Oui?

Minos : Ta gueule! Ça va plus vite si on fait aucune remarque.

Rhadamanthe : …

Minos «récite son texte» : Quelqu'un a gouté mon bol de soupe!

Shaka : Et le «quelqu'un» en question le regrette amèrement!

Aiolia : C'était si horrible que ça?

Shaka : T'as déjà mangé norvégien? (1)

Aiolia : ...D'accord, je me fais une idée.

Eaque : Et moi, quelqu'un a mangé tout mon bol de soupe!

Rhadamanthe : T'inquiète pas, on enverra le coupable dans le Troisième Cercle après cette histoire stupide.

Auteur : Merci...

Eaque : Sérieux? Enfin un truc positif!

Aiolia : Et finalement, les ours, craignant d'y trouver de nouvelles catastrophes, entrèrent dans leur chambre, commençant à en inspecter les moindres recoins.

Rhadamanthe : Sans pour autant remarquer du premier coup d'œil qu'il y a quelqu'un dans un des lits?

Aiolia : T'as tout compris.

Rhadamanthe «soupir» : Logique. «reprend son texte» Quelqu'un s'est assis sur mon lit!

Minos «sourire» : Ça devrait te faire plaisir, non? Vu qu'à mon avis, ça fait un bout de temps qu'il avait pas accueilli un autre corps que le tien...

Rhadamanthe : Au risque de me répéter, Minos, LA FERME !

Minos : Tss, aucun humour! «reprend sa lecture» Quelqu'un s'est allongé sur mon lit!

Rhadamanthe «revanchard» : Tiens? Je me demande ce que ce cher Rune en penserait...

Minos : ...Attends, tu vas quand même pas lui faire croire que...

Rhadamanthe : Je vais me gêner!

Minos : ...D'accord, t'as gagné.

Rhadamanthe : Niark!

Eaque : Et moi, il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit!

Minos «sourire» : Ah, tiens! Tu nous avais caché ça, petit frère...

Eaque : Euh... Quitte à mettre un Chevalier d'Athéna dans mon pieu, j'aurais préféré le choisir!

Shaka : …

Minos : Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches? De longs cheveux blonds, de beaux yeux bleus, un corps parfaitement proportionné, …

Shaka : Euh, dites...

Rhadamanthe : Et puis, pour un Chevalier d'Or, c'est plutôt une bonne occas'... Au moins, tu évites les dédoublements de personnalité, les tendances taxidermistes ou les fleurs empoisonnées!

Shaka : Eh oh! Je suis là...

Minos : Bon, bien sûr, son sens de la conversation doit laisser à désirer, mais il a quand même quelques avantages physiques pour compenser...

Shaka : EH !

Eaque : Ah, t'es réveillé?

Shaka : Comment veux tu que je dorme avec trois imbéciles qui me tournent autour en s'égosillant?

Les Juges : ...Pas une si bonne affaire, finalement.

Aiolia : Et lorsque l'enfant se réveilla et constata que trois ours l'observaient, elle poussa un cri d'effroi et s'enfuit de la maison en courant.

Shaka : ...Tu me vois vraiment pousser ce genre de cris?

Aiolia : Ah... Pas trop, en effet.

Shaka : Parfait, nous ferons donc abstraction là-dessus.

Aiolia : C'est ça, c'est ça. Maintenant, sors vite de scène, qu'on puisse finir tout ça rapidement!

Shaka : ...C'est obligé? J'aurais bien encore dormi une heure ou deux...

Eaque «sourire» : Oh, mais non, ça ne gêne personne! D'ailleurs, je peux te réserver une jolie tombe du Sixième Cercle pour passer l'éternité allongé _si tu ne dégages pas vite de là_!

Shaka : … «file en courant vers les coulisses»

Rhadamanthe : Brave petit.

Aiolia : La petite fille traversa alors la forêt en courant, terrifiée à l'idée que les ours puissent la rattraper. Elle finit alors par retrouver le chemin de sa maison.

Eaque : Comme quoi, c'est fou ce qu'on est capable de faire lorsqu'on se croit en danger de mort...

Aiolia : Elle retrouva alors sa mère, qui était morte d'inquiétude. Et après avoir serré son enfant dans ses bras, elle lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais s'aventurer seule en forêt, ni de rentrer dans des maisons autres que la sienne. Boucles d'Or respecta sa promesse, car les trois Ours ne la revirent jamais... Fin.

Auteur : Et voilà! Alors, verdict?

Minos «déçu» : ...C'est tout? Je croyais qu'on la dévorerait, moi!

Rhadamanthe : Tiens, c'est curieux! Dans la version que je connaissais, c'était Boucles d'Or qui bouffaient les ours à la fin... (2)

Eaque : Et c'était après combien de verres de whisky?

Rhadamanthe : …

Auteur : Et le narrateur?

Aiolia : Bof... J'ai le droit de partir, maintenant?

Auteur : Quel enthousiasme...

Aiolia : Ben, désolé, mais j'ai quand même mieux à faire que de jouer les narrateurs de contes mièvres et niais...

Auteur : Ah, oui. Comme par exemple, rester assis toute la journée dans le Temple du Lion à attendre qu'un Dieu décide d'envoyer deux ou trois de ses sbires kidnapper Athéna?

Aiolia : ...Un point pour toi.

Auteur : Yeah!

Shaka : Et moi, on ne me demande pas mon avis?

Auteur : Je suppose que tu vas me dire que le conte n'était pas à la hauteur de ta nature divine, que j'ai fait insulte à ta gloire en t'attribuant ce rôle et que tu vas remettre en doute la portée philosophique et morale du conte en le comparant aux préceptes Bouddhistes?

Shaka «surpris» : Euh, c'est à peu près ça, oui.

Auteur : Alors non, je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Shaka : …

Auteur : Eh bien, ce fut encore un merveilleux moment passé à vos côtés...

Tous les autres : Parle pour toi...

Auteur : ...Et c'est avec joie que je vous annonce la préparation d'un nouveau conte, celui-ci n'ayant été qu'un bref interlude!

Rhadamanthe «ironique» : Bref, bien sûr...

Aiolia «craintif» : Et on devra jouer dedans?

Auteur : Certains.

Tous : Argh!

Auteur : Alors à la prochaine, mes chers amis!

Tous «soupirent» : Eh ben, c'est mal parti...

**A suivre...**

(1) Si parmi mes lecteurs, certains ont des origines Norvégiennes, je les prie de ne pas se sentir insulter par cette remarque! Mais on va pas dire que je me suis régalée avec les spécialités scandinaves...

(2) Je ne déconne pas... J'ai vraiment trouvé une version qui se termine comme ça!


	6. SnowWhite and the Seven Dwarfs

**Salut, tout le monde! **

Et re-bienvenue à tous pour la suite de ces petites idioties! Finalement, je pensais que ce chapitre me prendrait beaucoup plus de temps, mais je l'ai tout compte fait fini dans des délais (que je juge) raisonnables!

**Sinon, quelques petites remarques avant de commencer, et qui me semblent nécessaires :**

1) Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux (enfin, nombreuses) à me demander La Petite Sirène, ainsi qu'à m'en proposer le casting : je suis vraiment désolée, mais si je parodie ce conte, il s'agira de la version de Hans Christian Andersen (le conte de base) et non pas celle de Disney : donc, pas de Polochon, Sébastien et compagnie... Désolée.

2) J'ai dû mal me faire comprendre : j'ai effectivement promis que Kanon et Rhadamanthe seraient présents dans le conte qui va suivre, mais pas qu'ils en seraient les acteurs principaux! De plus, j'ai l'intention de varier autant que possible le «main pairing» de chaque conte : ils ont eu leur heure de gloire (?) dans Cendrillon, et ils ne réapparaitront que pour des rôles secondaires... Sauf si vraiment, j'ai plus d'idées par la suite!

3) Si vous me proposez d'utiliser tel ou tel personnage, je peux effectivement tenter de le caser quelque part (j'ai bien réussi avec Shaka, pourquoi pas avec quelqu'un d'autre?). Vous pouvez également me proposer des contes, je vous promets d'y réfléchir! Mais évitez de me donner un casting spécifique pour les contes à venir, parce que ça me rend les choses vraiment compliquées! Encore une fois, désolée!

4) Ce conte... Argh, j'ai toujours détesté ce conte! Même quand j'étais petite, je le trouvais d'une absurdité pas possible et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que cette princesse était vraiment d'une stupidité incommensurable! ...Et puis aussi, la méchante reine me faisait très peur, je l'admets! «snif» Aussi, il était hors de question de faire subir ça à mes personnages préférés, j'en ai donc profiter pour me défouler un peu. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

5) Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de rompre avec la tradition, alors je remercie encore et toujours du fond du cœur ma chère amie **Leyounette** qui, malgré la quantité de travail que lui impose son école, prend quand même le temps de corriger mes petites horreurs, de me conseiller et de m'encourager!

Sinon, comme toujours, un petit mot pour tous ceux et celles qui ont la gentillesse de me faire part de leurs impressions :

**Baella** : Oui, moi aussi, j'adore les 101 Dalmatiens, c'est même un de mes Walt Disney préférés! ...Mais ce n'est pas un conte de fées. Donc, non... Désolée! T-T Pour La Petite Sirène, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je l'adapterai sans doute un jour, mais il y a peu de chances pour que Kanon soit la sirène en question : je m'en excuse. Sinon, pour répondre à ta remarque : en effet, dans la plupart des versions de Boucles d'Or, la petite fille se fait manger par les ours à la fin. Mais une de mes amies m'a dernièrement fait découvrir une version où... Les ours se font bouffer par Boucles d'Or. Ce n'était, hélas, pas une plaisanterie. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est toujours un véritable plaisir pour moi de lire tes reviews et je te remercie de toujours autant me faire rire et de me remonter le moral avec, j'en ai grand besoin! En espérant que ce conte sera à ton goût! Bises!

**Manuka** : Aaaah, Kagaho... Bizarrement, j'étais sûre que tu finirais par poser la question, un jour ou l'autre. Il y a cependant un léger problème : je n'en suis actuellement qu'au troisième tome de The Lost Canvas et je ne suis donc pas assez familière avec cette série. Néanmoins, je trouve le personnage de Kagaho intéressant donc, une fois que j'aurais un peu avancé dans le manga et que j'aurais trouvé un conte qui pourrait convenir... Qui sait? «smile» Du reste, tu n'imagines même pas fait à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir : je pensais avoir totalement foiré le conte précédent, et tu me dis que c'est ton coup de cœur! (ravie également que la petite allusion MinosxRune t'ai plu!) Donc, merci de continuer à me lire et j'espère voir bientôt tes nouveaux écrits sur ce site!

**Hemere** : Plus «froid»? ...Hmmm, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais c'est possible, en effet. En tout cas, je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que tu l'as aimé! Merci! Cependant, comme préciser plus haut, j'ai promis que Rhada et Kanon seraient dans ce conte... Pas que ce serait un Rhada/Kanon... Du moins pas totalement! ...Enfin, tu verras! XD Merci encore pour prendre le temps de commenter ces parodies, ça me fait un immense plaisir!

**Julia** : Je suis vraiment très contente que les contes t'aient plu, et je te remercie de m'en avoir fait part! Hélas, comme je l'ai dit quelques lignes plus haut, le casting que tu me proposes serait adapté si j'avais l'intention de parodier la version de Disney, ce qui ne sera pas le cas. J'en suis sincèrement désolée, crois-moi! Mais merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review!

**Saany** : Moi aussi, je l'avais totalement oublié! XD Heureusement que je n'ai jamais jeté mes vieux livres de contes, sinon, il serait passé à la trappe! Et si en plus, tu juges que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, je suis comblée! Merci beaucoup, en espérant que ce conte te plaira!

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!**

Blanche Neige : Saori.

Le Roi : Aioros.

La première Reine : Seika.

La seconde Reine : Eris.

Le Prince : Seiya.

Le Miroir Magique : Kanon.

Le Chasseur : Saga.

Les sept Nains : Jabu (Prof), Hyoga (Atchoum), Shiryu (Dormeur), Ikki (Grincheux), Shun (Joyeux), Ichi (Timide), et Ban (Simplet).

Les serviteurs du Prince : Nachi et Geki.

Le Narrateur : Rhadamanthe.

**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**** : **

Auteur : Bonjour à tous, mes amis! Et bienvenue dans le conte le plus stupide et stéréotypé jamais écrit!

Seiya : Stéréo-quoi?

Aioros : Attention, il ne faut pas utiliser des mots de plus de trois syllabes avec lui.

Auteur : ...Ça démarre bien. «reprend» Bon, pour commencer, merci à vous tous d'être là aujourd'hui!

Shiryu : Comme si on avait le choix...

Kanon «derrière une plaque de plexiglass» : Bon, au moins, je m'en sors avec un rôle pas trop minaaAAAAAAH !

Auteur : Quoi encore?

Kanon «désigne Rhadamanthe» : QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LA, LUI?

Rhadamanthe «sourit» : Hello, Sweetie.

Saga : ENCORE LUI?

Ikki «sourire» : Juste au cas où, Saga, je te préviens qu'on a reçu l'autorisation spéciale d'Athéna de te démolir à la moindre apparition de cheveu gris...

Saga : M-Mais... MAIS POURQUOI EST-IL LA?

Auteur : Bah, j'avais promis, donc...

Kanon : Tu as QUOI?

Auteur : De quoi te plains-tu? Au moins, tu ne portes pas une robe, cette fois...

Rhadamanthe «sourire» : Oh, vous savez, il ne l'a pas gardé sur lui très longtemps...

Saga : HEIN?

Kanon : MAIS TA GUEULE !

Auteur : Bon, tu réalises que tu es derrière une plaque de verre et Rhadamanthe est narrateur, donc pas d'interventions...

Rhadamanthe : Théoriquement.

Auteur : Alors qu'est-ce que tu crains franchement?

Kanon «sceptique» : Mouais...

Saori : Moi, ce que je réalise surtout, c'est que c'est MOI la vedette de ce conte et que je ne suis toujours pas intervenue!

Auteur : C'est chose faite, maintenant.

Saori : Oui, mais...

Auteur : Bon, on va commencer alors!

Saori : EH!

Seiya et Jabu : N'INTERROMPS PAS SAORI-SAAAAN !

Eris : Pitié, terminons cela rapidement. J'ai vraiment mieux à faire que de gaspiller mon précieux temps avec une telle bande d'incapables...

Auteur : Alors, c'est parti!

Rhadamanthe «prend le texte» : Il était une fois, dans un Pays lointain, un Roi et une Reine qui s'aimaient passionnément. La seule chose qui manquait à leur bonheur était un enfant, et la jeune Reine se désolait de ne pas en avoir encore conçu un.

Seika : Euh, en même temps, je n'ai que j'ai 16 ans...

Aioros : Et je me sens pas encore particulièrement prêt à devenir père...

Seika : En plus, quand je vois ce qu'est devenu mon frère, je doute être d'une très grande utilité sur le plan éducatif...

Auteur : Ça ne constituera pas un problème critique dans la suite de l'histoire.

Aioros : Vraiment?

Auteur : Assurément.

Seika : Dans ce cas...

Rhadamanthe : Bien. «reprend» Un matin d'hiver, alors qu'elle cousait en regardant un arbre d'ébène par sa fenêtre, elle se piqua le doigt avec son aiguille. En voyant quelques gouttes de sang s'échapper de la plaie, la jeune Reine fit alors un vœu.

Seika : Oh, chers Dieux de l'Olympe, faites que je donne un jour naissance à un enfant à la peau aussi blanche que cette neige, aux cheveux aussi noirs que cet ébène et aux lèvres aussi rouges que mon sang!

Kanon : T'as vraiment des goûts glauques...

Seika «sourire» : Vu l'apparence de ton prétendant, je doute que tu sois le plus à même de me critiquer.

Kanon «rougit» : EH, MAIS... !

Rhadamanthe «continue en souriant» : Ses prières furent alors exaucées. Un an plus tard, elle donna naissance à une adorable petite fille qu'elle nomma «Blanche Neige».

Seika «déçue» : Oui, à part qu'elle a la peau beige, les cheveux violacés et les lèvres barbouillées de rose.

Aioros : Et qu'elle n'est pas adorable du tout... J'ai vraiment sacrifié ma vie pour ça?

Saori «offusquée» : Quels ignobles parents vous êtes! Grand-père était si bon avec moi...

Eris : Pauvre homme... Il en est mort d'épuisement.

Kanon : Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de la rejoindre...

Rhadamanthe : Un emploi aux Enfers t'intéresserait, très cher?

Kanon «grimace» : Merci, je préfèrerais encore reposer ma candidature au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin.

Rhadamanthe «soupire, puis continue» : Hélas, la jeune Reine perdit la vie en mettant au Monde son enfant.

Seika : Oh, je comprends mieux...

Aioros : Attends... Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui vais devoir me taper toute son éducation?

Auteur : ...Oui.

Saori «émue» : Mon sauveur qui devient mon père, comme c'est merveilleux!

Aioros : Finalement, j'aimerai renoncer à ma seconde vie...

Rhadamanthe : Rêve! On a déjà suffisamment de soucis administratifs aux Enfers comme ça!

Aioros : Merde...

Rhadamanthe : Le Roi, d'abord submergé par le chagrin, songea à l'avenir de sa fille. Se disant que l'enfant serait sans doute plus heureuse avec une figure maternelle à ses côtés, il décida de se remarier.

Aioros «soupir» : Ouf, sauvé...

Saga : Surtout que, bizarrement, tu n'interviens plus du tout jusqu'à la fin du conte.

Seiya : Père indigne!

Aioros : Eh! Je lui ai quand même trouvé une mère avant de disparaître!

Hyoga : Ouais, ben, tu parles d'une mère!

Seiya : D'ailleurs, je te trouve bien rapide à oublier ma sœur!

Aioros : Oh, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais nettement préféré Seika!

Seika «touchée» : Oh...

Eris : Ah ben, merci!

Aioros : Navrée, très chère, mais j'ai une légère aversion pour les changements de personnalité depuis un petit incident, il y a treize ans...

Saga : …

Rhadamanthe : La femme qu'il avait choisie était d'une grande beauté...

Eris «passe une main dans ses cheveux» : Eh bien, voilà. Ce n'est pas si difficile de faire un compliment...

Rhadamanthe : ...Mais possédait hélas un cœur froid et cruel.

Eris «se renfrogne» : Charmant.

Rhadamanthe : Navré, je ne fais que lire mon texte.

Shiryu : Euh, c'est quand même la Déesse de la Discorde...

Rhadamanthe «regard sombre» : Après avoir passé plusieurs années en compagnie de Pandore, toutes les autres femmes sont devenues des anges à mes yeux.

Ikki : Comme on le comprend...

Kanon : Ouais mais Eris, quand même...

Rhadamanthe «sourire» : _Jealous_?

Kanon «grogne» : T'aimerais bien!

Saori : Bon, on reprend?

Rhadamanthe : Obsédée par son propre charme, elle devint rapidement jalouse de sa belle-fille, qui ne cessait d'embellir avec les années.

Eris : Moi? Jalouse de ce truc?

Saori : Ah! Enfin, on reconnaît ma beauté!

Ikki : Pas une once d'intelligence, aucun humour, même pas d'ouverture d'esprit... Fallait bien lui reconnaître quelque chose!

Seiya : Eh, Ikki! Tu ne viens pas d'insulter Saori-san, par hasard?

Ikki «sourire narquois» : Mais non, voyons! Je viens de dire qu'elle était belle.

Seiya : Ah? ...D'accord!

Rhadamanthe : Crétin... «continue» La cruelle Reine portait un vif intérêt à la magie et possédait un Miroir ensorcelé qui détenait la connaissance absolue.

Kanon «surpris» : Tiens! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant valorisé depuis le début de ces contes...

Auteur : Disons que je te le devais bien.

Saga : Ne le glorifiez pas trop, mademoiselle, il y prend vite goût...

Kanon «grogne» : Merci, Saga. C'est toujours agréable d'être soutenu par sa famille.

Rhadamanthe : Oh, on ne peut lui nier des connaissances insoupçonnées dans certains domaines...

Saga : MAIS FICHE LUI LA PAIX!

Kanon : …

Eris : Bon, on pourrait en revenir à notre histoire?

Saga «à son frère» : ET TOI, TU DIS RIEN?

Kanon : Bah... Pour une fois qu'il me reconnaît des «qualités» sans se foutre de ma gueule en même temps, je vais pas me plaindre.

Saga : M-Mais... Kanon!

Kanon : Allez, on enchaîne!

Rhadamanthe «agréablement surpris» : Chaque jour, elle se présentait devant son miroir et lui posait la même question :

Eris : Miroir! Miroir Magique au mur! Qui est la plus belle femme de ce royaume?

Rhadamanthe : Et chaque jour, le Miroir lui répondait :

Kanon «exaspéré» : C'est vous, ma Reine! Putain, il faudra vous le dire combien de fois pour que vous arrêtiez de me faire chier?

Rhadamanthe : Tels furent leurs échanges pendant de longues années.

Tous les autres : Fabuleuse période…

Rhadamanthe : Blanche Neige, de son côté, était devenue une magnifique jeune fille. De crainte que la beauté de la Princesse ne surpasse un jour la sienne, la Reine lui fit porter des vêtements crasseux et déchirés, puis la força à travailler comme domestique dans le château.

Eris «se frotte les mains» : Quel conte fabuleux!

Saori : Moi, une domestique? Mais c'est un scandale!

Aioros : Déesse, il ne s'agit que d'une pièce de théâtre, vous pourriez jouer le jeu...

Saori : Mais enfin, on ne va quand même pas demander à la Déesse de la Sagesse de tenir un balai!

Kanon : Vous n'êtes pas particulièrement plus utile en tenant un sceptre, alors pourquoi pas?

Jabu : KANON! TU VAS PAYER POUR CES PAROLES!

Kanon «concentre son énergie» : On parie?

Jabu «moins déterminé» : Euh...

Kanon : Brave petit!

Rhadamanthe «regard noir» : Je suis sûr que le Seigneur Hadès accueillerait avec plaisir une licorne aux Enfers... «reprend» Cependant, ses précautions se révélèrent inutiles car même les lambeaux de tissus ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler le charme de la jeune Princesse. Et hélas, l'inévitable se produisit. Un jour, la Reine, anxieuse de ne pas avoir encore consulté son Miroir de la journée, posa l'éternelle question. Et elle n'obtint pas la réponse désirée.

Eris : Miroir! Miroir Magique au mur! Qui est la plus belle femme de ce royaume?

Kanon : Ah ben, tiens, justement, c'est marrant que vous me posiez la question!

Eris : Que veux-tu dire?

Kanon : Parce qu'il se trouve que maintenant, c'est Blanche-Neige, la plus jolie!

Eris : ..._QUOI_?

Kanon : Oui, moi aussi, je vois aucune logique là-dedans! Mais bon, vous restez quand même en deuxième position, c'est pas mal, non?

Eris : Raaaah, Blanche-Neige! Je dois rester la plus belle femme au Monde : tu vas donc mourir pour avoir osé me surpasser!

Kanon : J'aurais essayé...

Saori «ricane» : Tu vois, Eris! C'est moi qui aurais dû gagner la pomme, ce jour-là! (1)

Eris «marmonne» : La prochaine fois, j'écrirai «pour la plus conne» dessus...

Rhadamanthe : Rendue folle par la nouvelle affirmation de son ravissant miroir...

Kanon : Cause toujours, j'entends rien.

Rhadamanthe : ...La Reine ne put supporter la présence de Blanche-Neige une journée de plus dans son château. Elle fit donc venir un des chasseurs du Royaume afin qu'il élimine sa concurrente.

Saga «s'agenouille» : Vous m'avez fait appeler, ma Reine?

Eris : Relève toi, jeune-chasseur-dont-je-ne-connais-même-pas-le-nom-mais-à-qui-je-fais-confiance-quand-même.

Saga : Euh...

Eris : Bien. Je t'ai fait venir car tu es le plus apte à remplir la tâche que je vais te confier! Tu es le Chevalier à la loyauté la plus douteuse...

Saga : Eh! Je...

Eris : ...Tu n'hésites pas à retourner ta veste dès que le pouvoir entre en jeu...

Saga : M-Mais...

Eris : ...Et j'ai ouï dire que tu magnais le poignard à la perfection!

Saga «va déprimer dans un coin»

Eris : Voici donc ta mission : demain, tu emmèneras Blanche-Neige en promenade dans la forêt.

Saga «soulagé» : Oh, ce n'est que ça? Avec plaisir, ma Reine!

Eris : Tu la laisseras ramasser quelques fleurs, parler avec les animaux, commencer à chanter alors qu'une musique ringarde apparaîtra sans raison, et faire tous les autres trucs que fait une princesse de conte de fées dans ce genre de situations.

Saga : Très bien, ma Reine.

Eris : Et au moment où elle s'y attendra le moins, tu la poignarderas!

Saga : Ce sera fait, ma R... QUOI?

Eris : C'est un ordre, chasseur! Et si tu ne m'obéis pas, c'est toi qui seras tué!

Saga : Oh, j'en suis déjà à deux fois! Ça suffit, non?

Eris «lui présente une boîte» : Et pour me prouver que tu auras accompli ta mission, tu me ramèneras son cœur dans cet écrin!

Saga : Mais... Mais enfin, je...

Kanon : Accepte, Saga. Outre nos petites querelles, ça me ferait un peu chier de te voir crever encore une fois...

Rhadamanthe : Ou alors, il pourrait refuser, être mis à mort, tu serais désespéré et tu viendrais te réfugier dans mes bras pour que je te console?

Saga «grogne» : On va en rester à la première option! «prend l'écrin» Très bien, Votre Altesse! J'accepte cette tâche.

Rhadamanthe «renfrogné»

Kanon «hausse un sourcil» : Tu croyais vraiment que ça marcherait?

Rhadamanthe : Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...

Kanon «micro-sourire»

Saga : KANON, VOYONS !

Kanon : Hein? Ah, euh, je veux dire... «à Rhadamanthe» Même pas en rêve, connard!

Rhadamanthe «de nouveau jovial» : Bien sûr, bien sûr... «reprend» Le lendemain, Blanche-Neige fut donc convoquée dans la salle du trône.

Eris «ton douceâtre» : Blanche-Neige, ma chère enfant! Cela te plairait-il d'aller faire un petit tour en forêt afin de cueillir des fleurs sauvages, le tout en compagnie de ce garde du corps ici présent?

Saori : Alors que vous ne m'avez jamais adressé la parole jusqu'à maintenant, vous me proposez de partir seule avec un homme louche armé d'un poignard dans une forêt sombre et éloignée de toute habitation humaine en me demandant de cueillir des fleurs comme prétexte idiot et insensé? ...Mais avec plaisir, ma chère belle-mère!

Tous : …

Rhadamanthe : Et dire que c'est_ ça _qui a causé la perte de notre Seigneur... «continue» Le chasseur accompagna donc la jeune princesse jusqu'aux bois et la laissa gambader un moment. Un peu plus tard, alors que la jeune fille s'était agenouillée pour ramasser des fleurs, il sortit son poignard. Blanche-Neige se retourna heureusement à cet instant précis et poussa un cri d'horreur!

Saori : OH SAGA, ENCORE!

Saga : Oui... Mes excuses, Déesse Athéna.

Saori : C'est tout de même la troisième fois que ça arrive! Tu es sûre que tu ne veux toujours pas consulter un psychologue?

Ikki : Bah, laisse tomber! Même si tu te fais arrêter, tu pourras toujours utiliser l'enfance traumatisante comme circonstance atténuante!

Hyoga : Et si tu te débrouilles bien, tu pourras peut-être même faire passer ça pour un accident du travail!

Saga : Ah, oui, c'est une idée!

Seiya et Jabu : HONTE A VOUS, CHEVALIERS!

Rhadamanthe : Mais au moment de la frapper, le chasseur fut pris de pitié pour elle et abaissa son arme, lui avouant la vérité.

Seiya et Jabu : Ouf!

Tous les autres : Oh, dommage...

Saga «lâche son poignard et fond en larmes» : Oh, pardonnez-moi, ma princesse! Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, mais la Reine m'y a forcé!

Shiryu : Elle n'a pourtant pas mis longtemps à te convaincre...

Saga : La ferme! «reprend» Vous devez vous sauver, princesse! Je vous ferai passer pour morte afin que Sa Majesté ne vous retrouve pas! Partez vous cacher dans la forêt et ne revenez jamais au Royaume!

Saori : Oh... Vous voulez dire, me jeter au cœur d'une forêt sombre et éloignée de...

Saga : OUI !

Saori : Oh... D'accord! «s'enfuit entre les arbres»

Rhadamanthe : Sur le chemin du retour, le chasseur croisa une jeune biche, la tua, lui arracha le cœur et le plaça dans l'écrin que lui avait confié la Reine.

Shun : BAMBI, NOOOON !

Tous : ...Hein?

Shun : Oh, pardon, mauvaise histoire!

Rhadamanthe : ...Okay. Donc, le chasseur ramena le cœur de biche à la Reine, le présentant comme étant celui de Blanche-Neige.

Eris : Mwahahaha! Très bon travail, mon cher!

Saga : Merci, ma Reine.

Eris : Tu peux disposer, maintenant! Serviteurs, qu'on me serve ce cœur au dîner de ce soir! Et qu'on annonce au royaume la disparition de la princesse... Ces deux évènements n'étant absolument pas liés, bien entendu!

Tous : Bien entendu...

Rhadamanthe : La Reine dévora donc le cœur de la biche le soir-même et se coucha satisfaite, ne songeant même pas à consulter son miroir, désormais certaine qu'elle était de nouveau la plus belle personne du Royaume. La jeune princesse, de son côté, avait erré toute la nuit dans la forêt à la recherche d'un abri. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'elle aperçut, dans une clairière, une petite maison qui semblait habitée.

Saori : Oh, l'adorable petite chaumière que voilà! Voyons si je peux y trouver refuge!

Rhadamanthe : Elle frappa à la porte plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle décida malgré tout d'entrer à l'intérieur, tiraillée par la faim et la fatigue.

Saga «à Aioros» : Tu aurais pu lui enseigner les bonnes manières avant de disparaître!

Aioros : Oui, j'aurais aussi pu la laisser crever il y a treize ans, ça m'aurait épargné ce genre de remarques!

Saga «retourne déprimer»

Rhadamanthe : La maison semblait avoir été construite pour des enfants, car tout y était en taille réduite : chaises, table, fauteuils et même les lits. Par contre, toutes les pièces étaient d'une saleté déplorable.

Ikki «sourire sadique» : Et là, tu vas te taper tout le ménage en attendant notre retour, pas vrai?

Saori «s'allonge sur les lits» : Et puis quoi encore? Je suis encore une princesse, tout de même!

Rhadamanthe «lit le texte» : Euh, effectivement... Dans le conte, elle se contente de bouffer votre repas et d'aller se coucher dans vos lits jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez.

Saori : Et toc!

Les concernés : ...Dommage.

Rhadamanthe : La princesse, après s'être restaurée, alla donc s'allonger et s'endormit aussitôt. Dans la soirée, les propriétaires de la chaumière, qui n'étaient autres que sept nains, rentrèrent de leur travail à la mine.

«Vague silence»

Auteur : Euh...

Hyoga : Ah, non! On s'est tous concertés, il est hors de question qu'on chante «Heigh Ho»!

Les six autres «hochent la tête»

Auteur : Zut!

Rhadamanthe : Arrivés devant leur demeure, ils furent surpris d'apercevoir de la lumière à l'intérieur.

Jabu : Oh regardez! De la lumière!

Ikki : Non, mais c'est bon, on a vu!

Jabu : Je te rappelle que nous ne disposons pas tous des mêmes capacités visuelles, alors je préfère faire profiter tout le monde de cette constatation.

Shiryu : Merci, j'apprécie.

Rhadamanthe : En entrant, ils se rendirent compte que certains objets avaient été déplacés et ils n'eurent plus aucun doute : quelqu'un était bel et bien entré ici.

Jabu : Bon, les gars, il y a un intrus chez nous, alors on va se séparer et fouiller chaque pièce pour le retrouver! Ichi, tu passes devant.

Ichi : Hein? Pourquoi moi?

Shiryu : Et pourquoi c'est toi qui donnes les ordres?

Shun : C'est vrai, personne ne t'a désigné comme chef.

Hyoga : Tout à fait!

Jabu : Eh, c'est moi qui ai eu le rôle! Donc, vous obéissez!

Ikki : D'ailleurs, c'est moi l'aîné! Ça devrait être moi, le patron!

Jabu : Non, non. Grincheux, ça te va comme un gant!

Tous «commencent à s'engueuler»

Saori : AH NON! PAS DE MUTINERIE AU SEIN DE MON ARMEE !

Rhadamanthe : C'est alors qu'ils découvrirent dans leur chambre la jeune princesse, réveillée par leur arrivée. Ils la trouvèrent immédiatement des plus charmantes.

Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga : Moyen...

Jabu : Oh, qu'elle est belle! On dirait un ange!

Shun «terre-à-terre» : Une Déesse plutôt, non?

Jabu «l'ignore» : Qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle?

Saori : Je suis la princesse de ce royaume, je m'appelle Blanche-Neige. Et vous, qui êtes-vous donc?

Jabu «fièrement» : Je suis Prof, le chef de cette bande.

Ikki : Mon cul, oui!

Shun : Niisan, ton vocabulaire!

Shiryu : Moi, je suis Dormeur.

Saori : Ah, c'est pour ça que t'as tout le temps les yeux fermés?

Shiryu «soupire» : On va dire que oui, ça m'évitera de raconter vingt fois la même histoire...

Shun : Moi, c'est Joyeux.

Hyoga : Et moi Atchoum. J'en profite pour faire remarquer que cette répartition des rôles ressemble beaucoup à du foutage de gueule!

Kanon «ironique à mort» : Oh, tu crois?

Ichi : Moi, je m'appelle Timide.

Ban : Et moi, c'est Simplet! Youhou, j'ai eu une réplique! (2)

Tous les autres : …

Jabu : Mouais... Et enfin, le gros enfoiré avec la cicatrice, c'est Grincheux!

Ikki : MAIS JE T'EMMER...

Shun : IKKI !

Ikki : Pardon...

Jabu : Mais que faites-vous donc chez nous, belle princesse?

Rhadamanthe : Blanche-Neige, bien qu'un peu effrayée, leur expliqua alors dans quelle situation dramatique elle se trouvait.

Saori «air tragique» : Oh, mes chers amis...

Hyoga : Elle est bien prompte à officialiser notre amitié...

Saori : J'ai de terribles problèmes! Ma Belle-Mère, la Reine, veut me tuer parce qu'elle a réalisé que je suis devenue encore plus belle qu'elle!

Shiryu : Et modeste, avec ça...

Saori : Il faut donc que je reste cachée, sinon elle me retrouvera et m'assassinera! Oh, je vous en conjure, laissez-moi rester avec vous!

Ikki : Hors de quest...

Jabu : Mais bien entendu, Princesse!

Tous : Et zut!

Rhadamanthe : Les nains lui proposèrent alors un marché.

Shiryu : Bon, on s'est tous mis d'accord. Vous serez logée et nourrie gratuitement, si vous acceptez de vous occuper de nos tâches ménagères en échange. Cela me semble équitable.

Saori : Moi, une femme de ménage? Oh non, ce n'est pas de ça dont vous avez besoin!

Shun : Ah?

Saori : Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un manager pour établir un partage des tâches équitable! L'un fait le ménage, un autre la vaisselle, un autre la lessive, un autre la couture, un autre le repassage, un autre s'occupe de la cuisine et le dernier fait les courses!

Ichi «méfiant» : Et vous, vous faites quoi?

Saori : Moi? Je m'assure que tout est en ordre et que chacun fait sa part. N'est-ce pas là un merveilleux système?

Hyoga : J'ai comme le sentiment qu'on est en train de se faire avoir...

Jabu : Oh, quelle ingéniosité! Comment a-t-on fait pour se débrouiller sans vous jusqu'à présent?

Les autres : Lèche-botte!

Rhadamanthe : La princesse accepta donc le marché et put rester vivre avec les nains, avec lesquels elle passa plusieurs jours sans le moindre souci. Revenons-en maintenant à la terrible Reine et à ce cher miroir!

Kanon : Mais on ne peut pas me foutre la paix?

Rhadamanthe : Pas tant que tu t'obstineras à m'ignorer!

Kanon : Eh ben, c'est pas fini...

Rhadamanthe : La Reine était alors persuadée qu'elle était de nouveau la plus belle de toutes! Radieuse, elle se présenta devant son miroir magique et lui posa l'éternelle question.

Eris : Miroir! Miroir Magique au mur! Qui est la plus belle femme de ce royaume?

Kanon : Eh bien...

Eris : Oh, quoi _encore_?

Kanon : Je crois qu'il y a un léger problème.

Eris : Miroir, je te préviens! Si tu me dis que Blanche-Neige est encore vivante, je t'éclate en mille morceaux!

Rhadamanthe et Saga : EH !

Kanon : Euh... Et si je me contente de vous dire qu'elle n'est pas morte et qu'elle est toujours plus belle que vous, je m'en sors?

Eris : RAAAAH ! Le chasseur s'est joué de moi! Je savais que j'aurais dû m'occuper moi-même de toute cette histoire!

Saga : Oui, ça m'aurait évité quelques soucis...

Eris : Miroir! Toi qui détiens la connaissance absolue, dis-moi où elle se trouve!

Kanon : Bon sang, j'espère que mon prochain propriétaire fera meilleur usage de mon savoir!

Rhadamanthe «souriant» : Tu veux que je négocie ton rachat?

Kanon : Euh, tout compte fait, je reste encore quelques temps avec vous! Blanche-Neige se trouve dans une maison au cœur de la forêt, habitée par des nains! Et si je peux me permettre une remarque sur le sens moral très discutable de ce conte, …

Saga : NON!

Kanon : Tant pis...

Eris : Je ne pourrai pas trouver le repos tant qu'elle sera en vie! Vite, il me faut un plan pour l'éliminer définitivement! «commence à prendre des notes» Alors, lui transpercer le cœur, ça ne marche pas... La noyer, on a déjà essayé... Même si tu lui tranches la gorge, elle est toujours pas fichue de crever...

Rhadamanthe : La Reine chercha donc toute la nuit un moyen de mettre fin à la vie de la princesse. Le lendemain matin, les nains repartirent pour la mine, en faisant les recommandations habituelles à leur nouvelle amie.

Jabu : Passez une bonne journée, princesse! Soyez très prudente!

Saori : Je le serai, soyez sans crainte!

Shun : Surtout, n'ouvrez pas la porte aux étrangers!

Saori : Très bien, je ne laisserai entrer personne!

Hyoga : Et surtout, n'achetez aucun objet suspect de la part d'inconnus!

Saori : Fort bien, je refuserai tout!

Jabu : Alors, à ce soir, princesse!

Rhadamanthe : Et les nains s'en allèrent à la mine. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, la Reine se présenta devant la chaumière, déguisée en paysanne, et alla frapper à la porte.

Eris : Bonjour, ma belle petite! Accepterais-tu de faire entrer une étrangère chez toi afin qu'elle te vende des objets suspects?

Saori : Oh, je crois qu'on m'avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet! «réfléchit» ...Ça ne devait pas être très important! Entrez, je vous en prie!

Eris «marmonne» : Abrutie... «à voix haute» Je vends des étoffes et des vêtements. Tiens, approche, je vais te faire essayer ce joli corset!

Saori : ...Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai besoin d'un _corset_?

Kanon : C'est vrai que même une anorexique à plus de bide qu'elle... C'est presque flippant, en fait.

Seiya : Eh, je t'interdis de critiquer la taille fine et la sveltesse de Saori-san!

Saori «aux anges» : Oh, c'est adorable, Seiya!

Saga «hausse un sourcil» : Il connaît le mot «sveltesse»?

Eris : Ouais, ouais, mais essaye le quand même! Regarde, il y a même de la dentelle et des cordelettes rose bonbon!

Saori : Ah, dans ce cas, je veux bien!

Rhadamanthe : Sans se méfier, Blanche-Neige se laissa passer le corset. Mais la Reine le serra si fort que la princesse en perdit immédiatement son souffle et s'écroula au sol, comme morte.

Seiya : NOOOOON ! SAORI-SAN !

Rhadamanthe : Bon sang, j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être chiant avec ça...

Eris : HAHAHA ! Te voilà enfin morte, Athé... Euh, je veux dire, Blanche-Neige! Me voici de nouveau la plus belle du Royaume!

Rhadamanthe : Une fois son méfait accompli, la Reine quitta la chaumière et repartit vers le château. Un peu plus tard, les nains rentrèrent chez eux et découvrirent avec horreur le corps inanimé de la Princesse.

Jabu : OH NON, PRINCESSE!

Hyoga : Ah tiens, elle est morte... Encore.

Jabu : VITE, NOUS DEVONS LA SAUVER!

Ichi : C'est obligé? On a bossé toute la journée et je suis un peu crevé, moi...

Shun : Ben, on pourrait au moins desserrer le corset, non? Parce que là, elle commence à virer au bleu... Avec les cheveux violets, c'est d'une esthétique douteuse.

Jabu : Oh, bien joué, Shun! «coupe un des cordons»

Rhadamanthe : La jeune fille se remit alors à respirer et finit par revenir à elle.

Hyoga : Cher Shun, je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour, mais parfois, tu ferais mieux de te taire.

Shun : Pardon...

Saori : Oh, vous m'avez sauvée, merci! Merci infiniment!

Jabu «sourire suffisant» : Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, princesse! Pas comme certains...

Seiya : Espèce de...

Shiryu : En tout cas, que cela vous serve de leçons! Maintenant, n'acceptez plus le moindre objet, d'accord?

Saori : Oh oui, je serai prudente, désormais! ...Mais je peux quand même garder le corset?

Tous : …

Rhadamanthe : Pendant ce temps, au château...

Saga : Kem's!

Kanon : Perdu!

Saga : Argh, encore raté!

Kanon : Comment on peut jouer au Kem's à deux, d'ailleurs?

Eris «de retour» : Miroir! Miroir Magique au mur!

Kanon : Ah, vous tombez bien! Maintenant qu'on est trois, ça vous tente un poker?

Eris : Lâche ces cartes, idiot! Et réponds à ma question!

Kanon «blasé» : Et c'est reparti...

Eris : Miroir! Miroir Magique au mur! Qui est la plus belle femme du royaume?

Kanon : Bon, écoutez. Vous êtes magnifique. Très sexy et tout, et tout! Mais, désolé, Blanche-Neige reste toujours plus belle que vous!

Eris : QUOI? ELLE EST TOUJOURS VIVANTE?

Saga : Je pense oui, parce que je doute qu'un cadavre en début de putréfaction puisse atteindre le titre de beauté suprême...

Eris : Grrr, cette maudite gamine! Je vais mettre au point un nouveau stratagème et cette fois, elle n'en réchappera pas!

Kanon : D'accord, si ça vous fait plaisir... Mais sinon, pour le poker?

Eris : ...Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi pas? «va s'asseoir avec eux»

Rhadamanthe : Il reste une place?

Saga : Ah non, pas toi!

Eris : Oh si! A quatre, c'est mieux!

Saga «révulsé» : ...J'espère qu'au moins, vous avez conscience de vos double-sens.

Rhadamanthe : Please?

Kanon : ...Bon allez, ramène-toi.

Saga : HEIN?

Rhadamanthe : YES!

Auteur «exaspéré» : DITES?

Eris, Saga et Kanon : Oups...

Rhadamanthe : Oh... «déçu» Bon, on va peut-être remettre ça à plus tard. «reprend le texte» Le lendemain, la Reine se farda le visage et s'habilla avec de vieux vêtements en lambeaux, afin de se faire passer pour une vieille femme. Elle attendit que les nains aient quitté la chaumière, puis se présenta à la porte.

Eris «d'une voix chevrotante» : Youhou... Y a-t-il quelqu'un?

Saori : Bonjour, madame! Et au revoir, madame! Aujourd'hui, je n'ai le droit de faire entrer personne, n'y d'acheter quoique ce soit!

Eris : Oh, mais qui a parlé de te vendre quelque chose? Tu es si jolie que je t'offre un cadeau, si tu le souhaites!

Saori «amadouée» : Vraiment? ...Bon, ça, on ne me l'a pas interdit! Entrez!

Eris : Merci, ma toute belle! «sort un peigne de sa manche» Tiens, je t'offre ce magnifique peigne rose fluo! Laisse-moi donc te brosser les cheveux avec!

Saori : Oh, comme c'est charmant! Allez-y, madame!

Rhadamanthe : Blanche-Neige lui présenta donc sa belle chevelure, mais il s'agissait évidemment d'un piège. La Reine avait empoisonné le peigne et à peine l'eut-elle passé dans les cheveux de la princesse que le poison commença à agir. Blanche-Neige s'effondra aussitôt.

Saori «tombe par terre»

Seiya : NOOOOON ! SAORI-SAN !

Rhadamanthe : Il le refait encore une fois, et je l'éclate...

Eris : HAHAHA! Cette fois-ci, tu n'en réchapperas pas! Je vais enfin redevenir la plus belle du Monde! ...Et accessoirement, finir ma partie de poker! «repart vers le château»

Rhadamanthe : Plus tard dans la soirée, les nains rentrèrent chez eux et découvrirent avec stupeur que la princesse était de nouveau effondrée.

Jabu : OH NON, PRINCESSE!

Ikki : Tu l'as déjà faite, celle-là...

Shun : Bon, qu'est-ce qui lui est encore arrivé?

Hyoga : Je ne sais pas, mais je relève tout à fait par hasard la présence d'un peigne suspect dans ses cheveux, duquel dégouline un liquide vert pas très sympathique...

Jabu : Oh, bien joué, Hyoga! «arrache le peigne»

Ikki : Hyoga, je ne te déteste pas. Mais si tu fermais ta gueule plus souvent, nos rapports pourraient nettement s'améliorer!

Hyoga : …

Saori «revient à elle» : Oh, vous m'avez encore sauvée! Merci!

Shiryu : Oui, on commence à être habitués, à force...

Jabu : Ce n'est rien, princesse, nous n'avons fait que notre devoir!

Ichi : Bon, et maintenant, écoutez nous bien! Dorénavant, vous ne laissez plus entrer personne et vous n'acceptez plus le moindre objet, suspect ou non!

Saori : Bon, très bien... Mais ce peigne est tellement adorable, je ne peux pas le conserver?

Tous «énorme soupir»

Rhadamanthe : Tard dans la nuit, la Reine fut de retour au château et se présenta devant son miroir d'un air ravi!

Eris : Miroir! Miroir Magique au Mur!

Kanon «à moitié endormi» : Est-ce trop demander, une bonne nuit de sommeil ininterrompue?

Eris «l'ignore» : Qui est la plus belle femme du Royaume?

Kanon : C'est vous, ma Reine!

Eris «ravie» : C'est vrai?

Kanon : Non, je déconne, c'est toujours Blanche-Neige! Ça t'apprendra à me réveiller, pauvre tarée! «se rendort»

Eris : RAAAH ! «prend une inspiration» ...Du calme, du calme. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur, maintenant, elle va être sur ses gardes. Il me faut un plan infaillible, quelque chose qui marchera à coup sûr! ...JE SAIS!

Ikki : Vous allez la brûler? L'enterrer vivante? La faire exploser?

Eris : Mais non, voyons! Je vais lui préparer une pomme empoisonnée!

«Blanc»

Ikki «ironique» : Oh oui, ça marchera à coup sûr...

Rhadamanthe : La Reine choisit alors la plus belle pomme rouge du jardin du château, et en enduisit la moitié d'un poison mortel. Le lendemain, elle mit les vêtements les plus miteux qu'elle put trouver et se présenta de nouveau devant la chaumière des nains comme une vieille mendiante.

Eris «le dos courbé» : Bonjour, ma belle petite.

Saori : Bonjour, madame. Mais désolée, je n'ai pas le droit de vous faire entrer, ni de vous acheter quoique ce soit, ni d'accepter le moindre présent de votre part!

Eris : Oh, mais regarde moi, que pourrais-je bien avoir à donner?

Saori : Mouais, c'est clair que vos fringues dégueulasses et votre maquillage affreux, vous pouvez le garder!

Eris : Bon sang, comment font ses guerriers pour ne pas céder à l'envie de lui foutre une baffe de temps en temps?

Saori : Pardon?

Eris : Rien, rien! Mais j'ai beaucoup marché pour arriver jusqu'ici, je suis très fatiguée et je meurs de soif. Serais tu assez aimable pour me laisser entrer et me donner un peu d'eau?

Saori : Ah, je ne peux pas vous laissez entrer, les nains m'en voudraient beaucoup. Par contre, j'ai le droit de vous donner à boire : de toute façon, je doute qu'ils apprécieraient de trouver un cadavre déshydraté devant leur porte!

Eris «grimace» : Comme tu es aimable, petite...

Saori : Je sais, je sais.

Rhadamanthe : Blanche-Neige apporta un gobelet d'eau à la Reine et elles allèrent s'asseoir sous un arbre devant la maison.

Eris : Merci, ma petite, tu es une bien gentille fille. Laisse moi t'offrir un petit quelque chose pour te remercier!

Saori : Euh, sans façon! Les derniers cadeaux qu'on m'a faits ne m'ont pas vraiment réussi. D'ailleurs, c'est amusant, c'est à chaque fois une gentille vieille dame qui me parlait gentiment qui me les offrait...

Eris : Oh, mais moi, je veux simplement t'offrir une pomme! «sort la pomme empoisonnée de son panier»

Saori : Euh, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu de mauvais rapports avec ce fruit, dernièrement...

Eris : Mais si, fais moi confiance! Celle-là est cent pour cent bio, pas comme ces saloperies couvertes de pesticides que tu trouveras ailleurs et qui sont nocives pour le cerveau! «réfléchit» Remarque, de ce côté-là, tu risques pas grand chose...

Saori : Ah?

Eris : Tiens, si ça peut te mettre en confiance, tu n'en mangeras que la moitié et j'en mangerai l'autre. Ça te va?

Rhadamanthe : Et la Reine sépara la pomme en deux parts égales, croqua dans son morceau et tendit celui empoisonné à Blanche-Neige.

Eris : Alors, rassurée?

Saori : ...Bon, au moins, elle n'est pas en or, celle-là! Ça ne peut pas me faire de mal. «croque un morceau»

Rhadamanthe : Hélas, le poison était si puissant que la première bouchée lui fut fatale. Elle s'écroula immédiatement, bel et bien morte cette fois-ci.

Saori : Argh! «tombe par terre»

Seiya : NOOOOON ! SAO... «SBAM!» EH !

Rhadamanthe : Je l'avais prévenu!

Kanon : Waoh... Si j'avais su qu'un jour, tu ferais quelque chose d'utile!

Rhadamanthe «sourit» : Je prends ça comme un compliment!

Eris : HAHAHA ! Cette fois, tu n'as aucune chance d'en réchapper, Blanche-Neige! Me revoilà devenue la plus Belle du Monde, pour toujours et à jamais!

Rhadamanthe : Sur ces paroles, la cruelle Reine quitta la chaumière et repartit vers le château. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle alla consulter son miroir enchanté, désormais certaine de sa victoire!

Eris : Miroir! Miroir Magique au mur! Qui est la plus belle femme de ce royaume?

Kanon : La question est mal posée. Il faudrait plutôt me demander «qui est la plus belle femme vivante de ce royaume?». Et dans ce cas, c'est vous, ma Reine!

Eris «ignore la nuance» : Parfait! Je suis de nouveau la plus belle, ma rivale a enfin trépassé et ma vengeance s'est accomplie! … «réalise» Mince, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie, maintenant?

Kanon : Ma réflexion existentielle pendant mes treize ans passés sous l'océan.

Eris : Et tu y as trouvé une réponse?

Kanon : Tu crois vraiment que je serais là si j'en avais trouvé une?

Eris : … «soupire» Le temps va me paraître bien long...

Rhadamanthe : Le soir, lorsque les nains rentrèrent chez eux, ils trouvèrent Blanche-Neige effondrée sur le sol, sans vie.

Jabu : OH NON, PRINCESSE!

Ikki : Non, mais c'est vrai! Ça devient lourd, à la longue!

Hyoga : Moi, je dis qu'on devrait la laisser là. Ça nous éviterait d'avoir encore une mauvaise surprise demain soir!

Jabu : MAIS VOUS ÊTES CINGLES! ON DOIT VITE LA SAUVER!

Shun : Ce serait avec plaisir mais là, il n'y aucune trace d'objet suspect : pas de corset, pas de peigne, …

Ichi : Tiens, par contre, on dirait qu'elle a quelque chose de coincer dans la go...

Ikki, Hyoga et Shiryu «lui jettent un regard assassin»

Ichi : Euh, non, j'ai rien dit...

Jabu : M-Mais... Ce n'est pas possible! Elle ne peut pas être morte!

Ikki : Allez, rends toi à l'évidence, elle pouvait quand même pas s'en sortir à chaque fois! La question maintenant, c'est : qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?

Shun : On devrait l'enterrer dignement, ça me semble être la moindre des choses.

Hyoga : Ou alors on la balance par-dessus la falaise, on gagnera du temps!

Shiryu : Ou bien on s'en sert comme appât pour la chasse! Le problème du dîner serait définitivement réglé!

Jabu : BANDE DE MONSTRES! Pour la peine, c'est moi qui vais décider!

Ikki : Quelle connerie il va encore nous sortir?

Jabu : Regardez comme elle est belle, comment pourrions nous priver nos yeux d'une vision aussi exquise?

Shiryu : Ça ne constitue pas un problème critique pour moi...

Jabu : Je sais! On va lui fabriquer un cercueil de verre pour que nous puissions chaque jour la contempler!

Shun : C'est... Un peu malsain, non?

Ikki : Ça me botte moyennement de la regarder se décomposer jour après jour...

Hyoga : A la limite, un cercueil de glace...

Jabu : De verre, j'ai dit! Allez, dépêchons-nous, je n'ai pas le cœur à la laisser étendue sur le plancher plus longtemps!

Eris : Oh, c'est loin d'être une vision désagréable!

Rhadamanthe : J'approuve! «reprend le texte» Les nains fabriquèrent alors un cercueil de verre transparent dans lequel ils déposèrent le corps de la princesse, et l'installèrent dans une clairière couverte de fleurs. Et chaque jour, ils venaient se recueillir, le cœur anéanti par le chagrin.

Ikki : Tu parles! On va enfin pouvoir vivre librement et faire trois pas tranquille sans qu'un inconnu vienne nous tabasser sous prétexte qu'on est chevalier!

Jabu : Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant!

Ikki : Crève!

Jabu : Enfoiré...

Rhadamanthe : Longtemps, Blanche-Neige resta ainsi dans son cercueil, sans que son corps ne subisse le moindre changement.

Saga : Euh, d'un point de vue purement scientifique...

Kanon : Ta gueule! On approche de la fin!

Saga «vexé» : …

Rhadamanthe : Mais un jour, un jeune prince qui chevauchait par la forêt passa par la clairière et vit le cercueil dans lequel reposait le corps de la princesse. Il tomba aussitôt sous son charme.

Saga : Nécrophile...

Seiya : Oh, Sao... Euh, je veux dire, quelle ravissante personne! Mais morte si jeune, comme c'est terrible!

Hyoga : Oh, on s'y fait...

Seiya : Qu'est-il donc arrivé à cette belle jeune fille?

Jabu : Hélas, on ne l'a jamais su... Par contre, si tu pouvais arrêter de la regarder comme ça, ça m'arrangerait!

Seiya : Si seulement je le pouvais! Comment serais-je capable de me séparer de la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue?

Ikki : «Chose», comme le mot est bien choisi!

Seiya : S'il vous plaît, messieurs les nains! Donnez moi ce... Cette grosse boîte en verre! Je vous donnerai ce que vous voudrez en échange!

Jabu : HORS DE QUESTION! Même pour tout l'or du Monde, nous ne vous donnerions pas la princesse!

Les six autres : Euh...

Seiya : Alors, donnez-la moi pour rien du tout!

Shiryu : Et voilà, on s'est encore fait avoir!

Jabu : MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ QUAND MÊME PAS L'INTENTION D'ACCEPTER?

Ikki : Moi, ça m'arrangerait! Parce que ça commence à faire un peu glauque, ce cercueil au milieu de la forêt!

Shun : D'ailleurs, on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui dois en nettoyer toutes les vitres!

Jabu : M-Mais enfin...

Hyoga : Allez, marché conclu! Vous pouvez l'embarquer!

Jabu «gémit» : Saori-samaaaaa...

Seiya : Oh, merci, mes chers demi-frères...Enfin, je veux dire, messieurs les nains! Serviteurs, emmenez le cercueil, nous partons pour le palais!

Nachi et Geki «embarque le cercueil» : Oui, maître!

Nachi : Putain, ça fait vraiment mal de s'entendre dire ça à Seiya...

Geki : Je confirme.

Rhadamanthe : Les nains adressèrent alors un dernier adieu à leur petite protégée, et le prince partit, ses gardes transportant la princesse sur leurs épaules. Mais sur le chemin, l'un des serviteurs trébucha et dans la précipitation, le cercueil lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol, s'ouvrant au passage et laissant le cadavre de la jeune fille à même la terre.

Seiya : Oh non! Regardez ce que vous avez fait, bande d'incapables!

Nachi : Eh! Quand tes deux serviteurs font respectivement 1m71 et 1m88, qu'on est dans un terrain en pente semé d'énormes pierres et qu'en plus, on transporte une saloperie de cercueil sur notre dos, il fallait quand même t'attendre à ce que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu!

Geki : D'ailleurs, c'est TA princesse! Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui la portes?

Seiya : Ben, parce que je suis un prince! C'est à vous de vous occuper du sale boulot!

Nachi et Geki : QUOI?

Seiya : Eh ouais, depuis le début, c'est toujours moi qui dois affronter tous les méchants pour elle, pendant que vous, vous vous la coulez douce jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé!

Geki : Parce que tu crois que c'était marrant de rester assis à la regarder crever pendant que toi, t'étais dans le feu de l'action?

Seiya, Nachi et Geki «commencent à s'engueuler»

Saori : Euh, dites, quand vous aurez fini, ça vous ennuierait de venir m'aider?

Seiya : Plus tard, Saori-san! … «réalise» Mais...? SAORI-SAN, TU ES VIVANTE!

Nachi et Geki : Oh, zut!

Saori «réalise également» : Tiens, oui, en effet! Mais comment ça se fait?

Rhadamanthe : J'y viens : la secousse avait fait glisser hors de la gorge de Blanche-Neige le morceau de pomme empoisonnée qu'elle avait croqué. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se releva, plus vivante que jamais! ...Par ailleurs, mademoiselle l'auteur me signale qu'il n'est dans l'intérêt de personne de faire des remarques sur l'irrationalité de cette explication.

Tous : …

Saori : Mais... MAIS C'EST NUL! Cette résurrection n'a rien de glorieux! Je ne devrais pas plutôt me réveiller dans un halo de lumière sous une musique enchanteresse?

Seiya : Et moi, je croyais qu'il fallait que je l'embrasse pour qu'elle revienne à la vie! C'est pas comme ça, normalement?

Rhadamanthe : Grâce aux Dieux, nous n'aurons pas à subir cette atroce vision, puisqu'il s'agit ici de la version des frères Grimm!

Tous les autres : Ouf!

Saori et Seiya «boudent»

Rhadamanthe : La première chose que Blanche-Neige vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le jeune prince qui la regardait avec amour et tendresse. Elle tomba aussitôt sous son charme.

Saori : Oh, cher Seiya... Enfin, plutôt charmant inconnu! Mais où suis-je donc?

Seiya : Ben... Dans la forêt, Saori-san!

Saori : Oh, comme vous êtes drôle! Mais comment se fait-il que je ne sois plus chez mes amis les nains?

Seiya : Raah, oubliez les, vous n'auriez jamais été en sécurité avec cette bande de crétins!

Les concernés : Merci...

Seiya : Mais venez donc avec moi, princesse! Vous viendrez vivre dans mon château et je vous protègerai jusqu'à la fin des Temps!

Saori : Eh bien, je viens de me réveiller dans un endroit totalement inconnu, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il m'est arrivé entre-temps et un homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré auparavant me propose de le suivre... Mais j'accepte, évidemment!

Seiya : HOURRA!

Saga «soupire» : La valeur morale de ces contes m'échappera toujours...

Rhadamanthe : Alors, Blanche-Neige et le Prince partirent ensemble dans le royaume voisin, où ils eurent le plus merveilleux des mariages.

Saori : Ah, enfin quelque chose digne de mon rang!

Seiya : Et tu aurais mérité bien plus encore, Saori-san!

Saori «flattée» : Oh, Seiyadoré, je n'aurais pu trouver meilleur époux que toi!

Ikki : Affirmation discutable...

Jabu «sanglote» : S-Saori-sama, pourquoi?

Shun : Oh, ne t'en fais donc pas, tu finiras bien par rencontrer une jolie fille que tu ne retrouveras pas morte en rentrant chez toi tous les soirs!

Jabu «regard noir» : Merci Shun, tu sais vraiment comment remonter le moral des gens...

Shun «sourire» : De rien!

Rhadamanthe : La méchante Reine avait, elle aussi, été invitée au mariage du prince du Pays voisin, sans savoir qui serait la futur princesse.

Eris «rayonnante» : Hein, je suis invitée POUR DE VRAI, cette fois?

Saori : Ben, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, oui...

Rhadamanthe : Elle revêtit sa plus jolie robe et mit ses plus beaux bijoux, puis alla se présenter devant son miroir magique avant de partir!

Eris : Miroir! Miroir Magique au Mur! Qui est la plus belle femme du Monde?

Kanon : Bon, écoute! Dans le fond, tu m'es assez sympathique, et ça m'ennuierait de te mentir alors tu veux vraiment pas me poser une autre question, pour une fois?

Eris : Par exemple?

Kanon : Bah, je sais pas... La date de la fin du Monde, les origines de l'Humanité, le sens de la vie, la création de l'Univers, … Ça vous intéresse pas un peu plus?

«Silence»

Eris : ...Qui est la plus belle femme du Monde?

Tous «soupirent»

Kanon : J'aurais essayé, au moins... Eh bien, ça me chagrine de l'admettre, mais la future princesse du royaume voisin est encore plus belle que vous.

Eris : QUOIIII?

Kanon : Eh, je vous avais prévenue!

Eris : MIROIR! JE T'ORDONNE DE ME MONTRER IMMEDIATEMENT QUI EST CETTE FEMME !

Kanon : Désolé, je me balade pas avec un portrait de ma Déesse en permanence sur moi!

Jabu : Moi, si!

Saga «grimace» : Et après, on ose dire que c'est _moi_ qui ai besoin de me faire soigner?

Rhadamanthe : Et lorsque le miroir lui dévoila le visage de sa rivale, la Reine, reconnaissant aussitôt Blanche-Neige, fut prise d'une crise de rage sans précédent. Poussant un dernier cri de fureur, elle s'écroula, terrassée par sa propre jalousie.

Eris : Euh... Que le visage d'Athéna puisse susciter des envies de meurtre ou des crises de rage, je n'en doute pas un seul instant! Mais de là à m'achever, quand même...

Rhadamanthe : Essayez de l'imaginer en couple avec Pégase, alors!

Eris «grimace» : C'est passablement répugnant, mais c'est toujours pas ça...

Ikki : Bah, alors, essaye d'imaginer ce que ça va donner quand ils auront un gamin...

«Silence»

Eris «horrifiée» : Le caractère de Pégase ET celui d'Athéna réunis dans un seul être...?

Ikki : Ouais.

Eris : ...D'accord, je crois que je préfère encore clamser plutôt que de voir ça un jour! «s'écroule par terre»

Saga : Le pire, c'est encore de se dire qu'elle a sans doute raison...

Rhadamanthe «essaye de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autour» : Ainsi, enfin débarrassés de toute menace, Blanche-Neige et le Prince se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent, hélas, beaucoup d'enfants. _The End_.

Auteur «range son texte» : Et un de plus! Avis personnels?

Saori : Allons! Comment un conte dans lequel je tenais le rôle principal pourrait subir des avis négatifs! N'ai-je pas été la plus resplendissante des princesses?

Jabu et Seiya «éblouis» : Oh oui, Saori-san!

Seika : Je n'ai pas vraiment de critiques à faire... Par contre, Aioros est parti dès qu'il a su que l'on avait plus besoin de lui!

Nachi et Geki : On aurait dû faire pareil...

Eris «légèrement irritée» : Donc, si j'ai tout compris, on m'a fait venir jusqu'ici pour jouer une pièce stupide dans laquelle je ne survis même pas à la fin?

Auteur : Oui, mais vous avez quand même pu tuer Athéna trois fois!

Eris : Oh! ...Oui, c'est une compensation raisonnable.

Shiryu : Pour ma part, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de me charrier sur mon handicap!

Hyoga : Et moi, sur mes origines!

Saga : Et moi, sur mon passé d'ex-assassin/traître/manipulateur/schizophrène/usurpateur/... «continue sur sa lancée»

Ikki «à l'auteur» : Moi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de t'en mettre une!

Auteur : Gloups...

Shun : Oh, Ikki, c'était amusant, voyons! Et puis, tu ne vas quand même pas frapper une fille?

Ikki : ...T'as de la chance.

Auteur : Ouf!

Seiya : Moi, j'ai trouvé ça génial! J'ai sauvé Athéna sans même avoir à me battre, et en plus, on s'est mariés!

Jabu «toujours démoralisé» : Quelle fin ignoble...

Ichi : Oui, c'est assez terrible d'imaginer un royaume gouverné par Seiya...

Saori : Allez, nous allons fêter dignement ce mariage! Au revoir à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour un nouveau premier rôle, mademoiselle! «quitte la scène avec Seiya»

Auteur : Euh... On verra.

Seika «soupire» : Bon, il vaut mieux que j'aille surveiller ça, qui sait ce que mon frère pourrait bien faire comme bêtises... «part à son tour»

Jabu : SEIYA, TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS COMME ÇA! JE TE PROVOQUE EN DUEL, POUR L'AMOUR DE SAORI-SAMA ! «fonce vers les coulisses»

Ikki : Génial, une bagarre! «file aussi»

Shun : Oh non, s'il vous plaît, pas de violence un jour de fête! «le suit»

Les autres bronzes : Moi, je n'ai pas envie de rater ça! «sortent également»

Eris «d'un ton doucereux» : Attends, Athéna, très chère! Accepte donc cette _belle pomme d'or_ comme cadeau de mariage! «quitte aussi la scène»

Saga «soupire» : Je sens qu'on va vraiment avoir besoin de la présence d'un adulte pour les heures à suivre... Peut-être que j'aurais une promotion si j'arrive à faire éviter un massacre! «suit tous les autres»

«Vague silence»

Rhadamanthe : ...C'est bon, ils sont tous partis!

Kanon : T'es sûr?

Rhadamanthe : Puisque je te le dis!

Kanon : ...Okay, c'est bon. Ramène toi!

Rhadamanthe : Enfin! Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aussi pudique...

Kanon : Tu préfèrerais que mon frère te démonte en l'apprenant? Fallait bien que je prenne mes distances après le dernier scandale que t'as causé!

Rhadamanthe «large sourire» : J'ai droit à une récompense pour m'être montré si patient?

Kanon «désigne l'auteur» : On verra ça une fois qu'elle se sera tirée!

Auteur : Charmant... Bon, vu comme les choses sont en train de tourner, je n'ai plus qu'à vous remercier d'avoir suivis ce conte, et à vous donner rendez-vous prochainement pour une nouvelle histoire!

Rhadamanthe : Mais avec plaisir!

Kanon : Youpi...

Auteur : Allez, à la prochaine!

**A suivre...**

(1) : Référence au mythe, pas au film (que je n'ai jamais vu en entier, d'ailleurs)

(2) : Désolée, mais ce passage m'a toujours fait délirer dans le manga! XD


	7. Rapunzel

**Salut, tout le monde!**

Je suis assez pressée alors... toutes mes excuses, mais je n'aurais hélas pas le temps de répondre à certaines des reviews que j'ai reçu! Néanmoins, je les lis toutes avec un réel plaisir et je remercie du fond du coeur toutes les personnes qui continuent à lire cette fanfic : ça représente beaucoup pour moi!

Avant de commencer :

-Oui, il s'agit effectivement de "Rapunzel". Néanmoins, je précise tout de suite que je ne connais que le conte d'origine et que je n'ai pas vu l'adaptation Disney qu'il a subi, juste la bande annonce : donc, pas de caméléon, ni de cheval qui fait du karaté, cela va de soit.

-Certaines personnes m'avaient demandée il y a quelques temps un "Special Hell" : c'est chose faîte. (je n'y fais cependant pas intervenir Rhadamanthe : j'estime qu'il a eu sa dose pour le moment! XD)

-Pour des raisons assez évidentes, à la base, Shiryu et Shunrei devaient se partager les rôles principaux pour cette histoire. Mais comme je voulais que les échanges soient cohérents entre tous les personnages, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne les laisserai pas pour autant de côté. Néanmoins, mes excuses à **Black Scorpio X**, en espérant que le résultat te plaira quand même.

-Non, je ne déteste pas Rune. Je pense seulement qu'il doit être très chiant à vivre au quotidien.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

Raiponce : Rune.

Son père : Orphée.

Sa mère : Eurydice.

La sorcière : Pandore.

Le prince : Minos.

Les narrateurs : Hypnos et Thanatos.

**Rapunzel :**

Auteur : Salut, tout le monde!

Hypnos : Et bienvenu dans cette nouvelle insulte faîte à toutes les merveilleuses histoires de votre enfance...

Thanatos «aux anges» : Du blasphème? Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te dire que je suis plus que ravi d'être ici, imbécile d'humaine!

Auteur : Merci...

Hypnos «soupire» : Il en fallait au moins un... Quand je pense qu'on m'a fait quitter Elysion pour _ça_...

Thanatos : Oh allez, pour une fois qu'on nous offre une distraction, tu ne vas pas te plaindre! Parce que franchement, on en fait des tonnes à propos du Paradis, mais à part gambader dans l'herbe, cueillir des fleurs et jouer de la lyre avec les nymphes, y a vraiment pas de quoi s'extasier!

Hypnos : M-Mais... J'aurais voulu présenter _La Belle aux Bois Dormants_, moi...

Thanatos «sourire mauvais» : Et j'espère qu'on fera appel à moi si jamais on joue _Barbe Bleue_...

Auteur : Euh... On verra, oui.

Rune «passablement énervé» : Pour ma part, j'aimerais surtout qu'on m'explique ce que je fais là.

Minos : Allons, _cher_ Rune, tu vas voir, c'est beaucoup plus amusant qu'on ne pourrait le croire...

Rune «sceptique» : Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant à se faire traiter de femelle pendant des heures tout en récitant un texte idiot et en...

Pandore : Rune, j'ai pu constater au cours des représentations précédentes que ces petits contes se terminaient beaucoup plus vite lorsque l'on s'abstenait d'y ajouter ce genre de commentaires. Je te demanderai donc d'avoir l'amabilité de fermer ta gueule.

«Blanc»

Rune «humilié» : ...Bien, Votre Majesté.

Pandore : Parfait. Nous commençons? «tape dans ses mains» Allons-y, messieurs!

Hypnos : A toi l'honneur?

Thanatos : Trop aimable.

Hypnos : Je sais, je sais.

Thanatos «commence à lire» : Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, un homme et une femme qui s'aimaient passionnément.

Orphée «ému» : Oh, Eurydice!

Eurydice «émue» : Oh, Orphée!

Orphée : Eurydice!

Eurydice : Orphée!

Thanatos : ...Ils sont toujours comme ça?

Minos : Hélas, oui.

Thanatos «soupire» : Génial.

Hypnos : La seule chose qui leur manquait pour être parfaitement heureux était un enfant. Aussi, lorsque la jeune femme tomba finalement enceinte, ils furent comblés de joie et leur amour s'en trouva décuplé.

Eurydice : Oh, Orphée!

Orphée : Oh, Eury...

Pandore : LA FERME!

Orphée : Eh! Pour une fois, on est tous les deux vivants, aucun serpent ne traîne dans le coin, j'ai le droit de la regarder, et on va même avoir un enfant!

Eurydice : Alors, s'il vous plait, on aimerait en profiter un peu!

Minos : Pas faux!

Pandore : ...Bon, ça ira pour cette fois.

Thanatos : A côté de chez eux se trouvait un magnifique jardin où poussaient des fruits et des légumes des plus appétissants, mais une grille immense l'entourait et personne n'osait s'y aventurer.

Orphée : ...Donc, forcément, je suppose qu'on finira par s'y aventurer?

Thanatos : Bingo!

Orphée «soupire» : Logique littéraire...

Hypnos : Un jour, alors que la jeune femme se promenait, elle aperçut, à travers la grille qui protégeait le jardin, un magnifique plant de raiponces et fut aussitôt tentée d'en manger une.

Eurydice : Personnellement, je ne me risquerai jamais à goûter quelque chose qui aurait été cultivé par cette femme...

Pandore «regard noir» : Tu as dit quelque chose?

Eurydice : Euh, je veux dire... Ooooh, les magnifiques raiponces que voilà! Comme elles sont appétissantes, comme j'aimerais y goûter!

Pandore : Je préfère ça.

Thanatos : Cette envie se transforma bien vite en obsession et la jeune femme en tomba gravement malade, refusant toute nourriture car elle ne pouvait ôter de son esprit les plantes si appétissantes du jardin d'à côté. «ravi» Génial! Elle va en mourir?

Hypnos «excédé» : Ça me fait très plaisir que tu t'investisses dans l'histoire, mais si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de commentaires... «continue la lecture» Son mari, accablé par le chagrin, tenta alors de comprendre quel mal rongeait sa jeune épouse.

Orphée : Eurydice, mon amour! Que t'arrive-t-il donc? Tu n'as pourtant aucune trace de morsure, cette fois...

Eurydice «d'une voix faible» : Oh non, mon Orphée! Si je suis si malade, c'est pour la raison tout-à-fait logique et vraisemblable que j'ai vu trois ridicules brins d'herbe dans le jardin d'en face et que j'ai maintenant la certitude que je vais mourir si je n'en mange pas!

Orphée : ...Ton séjour aux Enfers ne t'a vraiment pas réussi, pas vrai?

Eurydice : Si tu savais...

Thanatos «jubile» : Bien qu'il savait que l'accès au jardin était interdit, il était bien trop inquiet pour sa femme et son enfant à naître pour songer aux réels dangers qui l'attendaient une fois là-bas.

Orphée : En même temps, après avoir affronté Hadès, Cerbère et Pandore pour la sauver une première fois, tu crois vraiment que c'est une petite grille pathétique qui va me faire peur?

Hypnos «l'ignore» : A la nuit tombée, il escalada l'immense barrière et une fois dans le jardin, il se dépêcha d'arracher une pleine poignée de raiponces et repartit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut rentré chez lui, il en fit une salade qu'il apporta à sa femme. Cette dernière s'empressa de la dévorer et la trouva absolument délicieuse.

Eurydice : Oh, Orphée, mon amour! Tu as pris tant de risques et fait tant d'efforts pour moi! Quelle épouse comblée je suis!

Minos : Ouais, en même temps, grimper à quelques barreaux et mettre un peu de vinaigrette sur deux, trois feuilles, y a pas de quoi se...

Orphée «regard assassin»

Minos «moyennement rassuré» : Okay, j'ai rien dit!

Orphée «à Eurydice» : Il n'y a rien que je ne saurais accomplir pour toi, mon amour!

Eurydice : Oh, Orphée!

Thanatos «sourit» : T'aurais mieux fait de la fermer!

Orphée : Bah, pourquoi?

Thanatos «reprend la lecture» : Cependant, son obsession ne s'arrêta pas là. Au lieu d'être satisfaite d'avoir enfin pu goûter les raiponces, son envie s'en trouva décuplée et son état s'aggrava de nouveau.

Orphée : Oh... Génial...

Rune : Vous n'auriez pas pu vouloir des fraises, comme toutes les autres?

Eurydice : Tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore né...

Rune «se renfrogne»

Orphée : Mais sérieusement, si je lui en ramène encore, ça veut dire que la prochaine fois elle en voudra encore davantage et elle tombera encore plus malade? Ce serait plus logique de s'arrêter là, non?

Minos : Justement, tu n'as toujours pas compris que cette histoire est tout sauf logique?

Orphée «soupir» : Hélas...

Hypnos : Ne pouvant supporter de voir son épouse bien-aimée dans un tel état, le mari attendit que la nuit tombe pour se faufiler une nouvelle fois dans le jardin voisin. Mais malheureusement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir avec une nouvelle poignée de raiponces, la propriétaire de ces terres, qui n'était autre qu'une terrible sorcière, apparut devant lui, absolument furieuse.

Pandore : Haha, misérable! Alors, c'est donc toi qui te glisse dans mon jardin pour me dérober mes précieuses raiponces!

Orphée : Il y a méprise, je pense! Je ne suis qu'un jardinier bénévole qui passe de temps à autre arracher les mauvaises herbes! Vous devriez songer à m'engager, d'ailleurs! J'ai de très bonnes références, notamment dans la deuxième Prison des Enfers, et...

Pandore : Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait marcher?

Orphée : On peut toujours essayer...

Pandore : Alors? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?

Ophée «se met à genoux» : Oh, Madame, je vous en conjure, faîtes preuve de bonté à mon égard! Mon épouse porte notre premier enfant et est terriblement souffrante! Seules vos raiponces semblent calmer son mal, aussi je vous supplie de me laisser en emporter quelques plants!

Hypnos : Face à un tel dévouement, la sorcière fit preuve de compassion et lui proposa un accord.

Thanatos : On aura tout vu...

Pandore : Bon, très bien, j'accepte de te laisser accès libre à mon jardin pendant toute la durée de sa grossesse. Tu pourras cueillir autant de raiponces que tu le souhaiteras pendant cette période... Mais à une condition!

Orphée «débordant de gratitude» : Oh, grand merci, Noble Dame! Que souhaitez-vous recevoir en échange? Oh, je sais! Vous voulez probablement entendre le son de ma lyre, vous aussi?

Pandore «soupire» : Non, merci. Il n'y a vraiment que mon frère pour accepter un paiement aussi stupide!

Orphée «vexé» : Merci...

Pandore : Voilà ce que j'exige de toi, misérable! Lorsque l'enfant que porte ta compagne naîtra, tu m'en feras don!

Thanatos : Le mari fut horrifié par cette proposition.

Orphée : Quoi? Mais voyons, je ne peux décemment pas sacrifier mon enfant à naître, même pour le bien-être de ma femme!

Hypnos : Mais son inquiétude et son amour pour sa jeune épouse l'emportèrent, et il conclut un pacte avec la créature démoniaque.

Orphée : ...Ah ben, si, finalement.

Pandore : Parfait! Je reviendrai chercher l'enfant dans quelques mois! Oh, et ne sois pas triste, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas perdu grand chose!

Rune : …

Thanatos : La jeune femme, qui put manger autant de raiponces qu'elle le désirait, retrouva aussitôt la santé et donna naissance plusieurs mois après à son enfant : une magnifique petite fille.

Rune «sert les dents» : Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu...

Minos «sourire» : Tu devrais t'y faire tout de suite, parce que ça va durer jusqu'à la fin du conte!

Rune : Misère...

Hypnos : Hélas, le bonheur des nouveaux parents fut des plus brefs car, le lendemain de l'accouchement, la sorcière vint jusqu'à leur demeure réclamer son bien.

Pandore : HAHAHA ! Eh bien, il me semble qu'il est l'heure de rembourser ta dette! Et que voilà une belle enfant! Allez, donnez-la moi!

Eurydice : Oh, je vous en conjure, vénérable sorcière, n'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen de vous satisfaire?

Pandore : Nous avions un accord, il me semble! Donne-moi ce bébé et sois s'en crainte, j'en prendrai soin comme si elle était ma propre fille!

Eurydice : Permettez-moi d'avoir de sérieux doutes à ce sujet...

Thanatos : Sinon, dis-toi que ça t'épargne des années infernales à essayer d'élever cet espèce d'emmerdeur!

Orphée et Eurydice : Ah, pas faux...

Rune «grince des dents»

Hypnos : Et ce fut sous les larmes de son père et de sa mère que la petite fut emportée par l'ensorceleuse.

Eurydice «sert Rune dans ses bras» : Oh, ma chère petite, il faut nous pardonner! Ton père n'a fait ce marché que pour nous sauver toutes les deux!

Orphée : Oui, mon enfant, j'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras que c'est par amour que j'ai fait ce choix!

Rune «roule des yeux» : Dites... Vous venez de me vendre à une ignoble sorcière contre une poignée de mauvaises herbes. Si vous tenez à garder un semblant de dignité, ne faîtes pas semblant d'avoir pitié de moi, s'il vous plaît.

Orphée et Eurydice : Euh... Adieu. Essaye d'être d'heureuse!

Rune : C'est pas gagné...

Thanatos «ricane» : Maintenant, tu vas découvrir ce qu'est le _véritable_ Enfer, gamin! «continue de lire» La sorcière nomma l'enfant Raiponce, pour lui rappeler à chaque instant le choix que ses parents avaient fait pour elle.

Rune : Délicate attention.

Pandore : N'est-ce pas?

Rune «soupire» : Le temps va me sembler bien long...

Hypnos : Les années passèrent et l'enfant ne cessait d'embellir. Lorsqu'elle eut douze ans, elle était la plus ravissante jeune fille que la Terre ait porté.

Minos : C'est marrant, quand même! Dans chaque conte, ils disent que chaque princesse est la plus belle de la Terre!

Pandore : Tu n'as qu'à te dire que le narrateur de cette histoire avait des goûts douteux.

Rune et Minos : EH !

Thanatos «se retient de rire» : Craignant que l'on ne s'intéresse de trop près à elle, la sorcière l'enferma dans une tour qui se dressait, sans escalier ni porte, au milieu d'une forêt.

Rune : Waoh, j'aurais vraiment eu une adolescence captivante grâce à vous...

Pandore : De quoi te plains-tu? La campagne, l'air pur, le silence et je t'épargne la misère humaine : c'était bien ce que tu voulais, non?

Rune : Vu sous cet angle...

Hypnos : La tour n'avait pas d'autre ouverture qu'une minuscule fenêtre tout en haut, et quand la sorcière voulait y entrer pour lui apporter eau et nourriture, elle appelait sous la fenêtre et criait...

Pandore «récite son texte» : Raiponce, Raiponce! Rabats tes cheveux et fais une chaînette! **(1)**

«Blanc»

Thanatos : Eh bien, le potentiel anti-charismatique des répliques de contes de fées est vraiment sous-estimé!

Minos «soupire» : A qui le dis-tu...?

Pandore : La ferme!

Thanatos «ricane» : En effet, la chevelure de la jeune fille était d'une longueur et d'une finesse incroyable : en entendant la voix de la sorcière, elle défaisait sa coiffure, attachait le haut de ses cheveux à un crochet de la fenêtre et les laissait se dérouler jusqu'en bas, si bien que la sorcière pouvait se hisser et entrer.

Rune : ...Vous voulez dire que tous les jours, je balance mes cheveux par la fenêtre, je supporte le poids d'un corps de femme adulte avec ma tête et que je ne suis toujours pas mort d'une rupture des cervicales?

Hypnos : Tu es mort en explosant parce qu'un type avait effleuré ton fouet de son index et tu oses remettre en question la logique d'un conte de fées?

Rune : ...Pas faux.

Hypnos : Bien, reprenons : quelques années plus tard, un fils de roi vint chevaucher dans la forêt.

Thanatos : Notez au passage qu'il est parfaitement logique de penser que lorsqu'on est prince, on a rien de mieux à foutre que de chevaucher seul dans une forêt dans l'espoir d'y trouver une princesse.

Hypnos «l'ignore» En passant près de la tour, il entendit, en provenance d'une tour isolée, un chant si mélodieux qu'il s'arrêta pour écouter.

Minos : Euh... Très honnêtement, et même si j'adorerais entendre ça, j'imagine très mal Rune en train de _chanter_!

Rune : Pourquoi donc?

Minos : ...Ben, toi qui ne supporte pas le bruit, je suppose que la musique c'est pas ton truc.

Rune : Faux. J'en écoute parfois.

Tous «surpris» : Ah?

Rune : Oui, j'aime particulièrement Simon & Garfunkel.

«Blanc»

Minos : … «The Sound of Silence»?

Rune : Bien évidemment.

Minos «soupire» : Prévisible... «reprend son texte» Oh, quelle voix enchanteresse! Existe-t-il en ce Monde un son plus mélodieux? Mais qui est donc cette personne aux chants si délicieux?

Thanatos : Thétis serait vexée, je pense... «continue la narration» Le prince voulut aussitôt rejoindre la divine créature qui se trouvait au sommet de l'édifice, mais ne trouva point de porte pour y accéder. Déçu, il rappela son cheval et rentra au palais.

Hypnos : Mais le chant l'avait si bouleversé et ému qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser passer un jour sans chevaucher dans la forêt pour revenir à la tour et écouter Raiponce chanter, bien qu'il n'ai jamais vu son visage.

Pandore «atterrée» : Tu veux dire qu'il passe ses journées au pied de la tour à écouter une parfaite inconnue fredonner des idioties? !

Eurydice : C'est si romantique!

Rune : Stalker...

Minos : ...

Thanatos : Un jour, caché derrière un arbre, il vit arriver une sorcière qu'il entendit appeler sous la fenêtre...

Pandore : Raiponce, Raiponce, rabats tes cheveux et fais une chaînette!

Minos : C'est marrant, même après l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois, c'est toujours aussi ridicule...

Rune «lance ses cheveux par la fenêtre» : Oui, oui, j'ai entendu! Pas la peine de gueuler...

Pandore : Fais gaffe, je peux encore laisser le panier de vivres en bas de la tour...

Rune : «Gloups»! Oh, très chère tutrice! Quel plaisir de vous voir encore aujourd'hui!

Pandore : J'aime mieux ça.

Hypnos : Et la sorcière grimpa jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Le prince comprit alors que c'était là la seule solution pour atteindre son but et le lendemain, quand la nuit commença à tomber, il alla au pied de la tour et appela...

Minos : Raiponce, Raiponce, rabats tes cheveux et fais une chaînette!

Rune : Tiens, comme c'est curieux! D'habitude, la sorcière ne vient jamais me voir après le coucher du soleil... Et elle n'a pas une voix aussi grave... Ni une intonation aussi sympathique quand elle m'appelle... Oh, ça ne doit pas être bien important! «lance une flopée de cheveux par la fenêtre»

Thanatos : Les mèches de cheveux se déroulèrent aussitôt et le prince monta. Sur le premier moment, Raiponce fut épouvantée en le voyant.

Minos : Bien le bonsoir, charmante demoiselle!

Rune : HEIN? ! Un Homme? Qui êtes-vous, et comment connaissez-vous la formule de passage?

Minos : N'ayez crainte, douce enfant! Je ne suis qu'un humble prince qui vous écoute chanter tous les jours au pied de cette tour depuis des mois et qui ne rêvait que de voir votre visage!

Rune «pour lui-même» : En effet, c'est grandement rassurant... «à voix haute» Eh bien, c'est chose faîte! Maintenant, je vous demanderai aimablement de partir, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez subir la colère de ma tutrice!

Minos : Oh, je souhaiterais fortement la rencontrer, si cela m'est possible!

Rune «hausse un sourcil» : Vous êtes bien le premier! Et pour quel motif?

Minos : Eh bien, pour lui demander votre main, bien évidemment!

«Blanc»

Rune : ...Seigneur Minos, on s'est rencontrés il y a à peine trente secondes dans cette histoire. J'espère que vous en avez conscience.

Minos : Trente merveilleuses secondes! Alors, voulez-vous de moi pour mari?

Rune : Eh bien...

Hypnos : Voyant qu'il était jeune et beau, elle répondit qu'elle voulait bien devenir sa femme.

Rune : Quelle superficialité!

Minos «passe une main dans ses cheveux» : Il n'y a rien de mal à dire la vérité.

Rune : Navré, ça ne suffit pas à me convaincre...

Minos : Une augmentation ferait-elle pencher la balance en ma faveur?

Rune : Ça fait deux cent ans que j'en demande une, sans succès. N'espérez pas m'acheter maintenant!

Minos : Bon, écoute. C'est ça ou rester ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours avec Pandore comme seule compagnie! Tu décides quoi?

«Vague silence»

Rune : ...On fait ça à la mairie ou à l'église?

Minos «ému» : Vous acceptez? ! Oh, ma chère... Euh...

Rune «soupire» : Je m'appelle Raiponce. Merci de finalement vous soucier de mon prénom.

Minos «l'ignore» : Ma chère Raiponce! Il n'y a pas d'hommes plus heureux que moi! «le sert dans ses bras» Mon cheval nous attend en bas de la tour! Nous célèbrerons nos noces dès demain! Et ensuite, nous...

Rune «s'extirpe de ses bras en grognant» : Oui, oui, ça m'a l'air... ehm, fantastique. Mais voyez-vous, il reste encore un petit problème à régler!

Minos : Ah oui? Lequel?

Thanatos : Hélas, sans les cheveux de Raiponce, il était impossible de descendre de la tour. Ils cherchèrent donc une solution qui leur permettrait de quitter l'édifice ensemble.

Rune : Vous vous fichez de moi? Il suffit de me couper les cheveux de les laisser suspendre au crochet!

Minos : QUOI? COUPEZ TES MAGNIFIQUES CHEVEUX ? ! MAIS CE SERAIT UN CRIME !

Rune «soupire» : J'étais sûr que vous alliez dire ça... Ben, sinon, vous pouvez toujours repasser me voir tous les soirs en apportant à chaque fois un cordon de soie et je tisserai une échelle pour que l'on puisse descendre en même temps.

Minos «rassuré» : Voilà qui est plus raisonnable. Très bien, faisons cela!

Rune : Bien! Mais sinon, niveau économie de temps et d'énergie, oserai-je vous conseiller de reprendre en compte la première possibilité?

Minos «regard noir» : _Non_.

Rune : J'aurais essayé...

Hypnos : Le prince vint donc voir sa fiancée tous les soirs, puisque pendant la journée venait la sorcière, lui apportant à chaque fois un cordon.

Rune : Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir passer toutes mes nuits à tisser avec cet énergumène?

Minos «sourire» : Tu en as de la chance, pas vrai?

Rune : Soyez déjà satisfait que je tolère votre présence à mes côtés. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez que les choses fonctionnent entre nous, il va falloir respecter un certain nombre de règles!

Minos : Euh... S'il le faut...

Rune : Parfait. Règle n°1 : Interdiction de m'appeler par le stupide nom que m'a donné ma tutrice!

Minos : Fort bien! «Madame Griffon» t'ira tellement mieux

Rune «grimace» : Règle n°2 : sauf cas d'extrême urgence, gardez le silence.

Minos : Eh, je...

Rune : Extrême Urgence? Non? Alors, taisez-vous.

Minos : Mais enfin...

Rune «l'ignore» : Règle n°3 : Pas de sourires de psychopathe ni d'yeux de fou furieux quand vous me regardez, sinon je vous réexpédie par la fenêtre! Et Pandore sera ravie de se débarrasser des restes!

Minos : Ma chère et tendre, permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer que, pour quelqu'un qui exige le silence, vous avez la langue bien pendue...

Rune «regard noir»

Minos : Bon... Est-ce qu'au moins, j'ai le droit de passer ma main dans vos cheveux pendant que vous tissez?

Rune «surpris» : Euh... Oui, vous pouvez, je suppose...

Minos «sourit» : C'est toujours ça de pris!

Rune : Mais si vous en arrachez un seul, vous êtes mort!

Thanatos : Mais hélas, un après-midi, l'ensorceleuse, en rendant visite à sa pupille, découvrit la supercherie.

Pandore «arrivée au sommet de la tour» : Bonjour, ma petite Raiponce! Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui?

Rune : Très bien! Et ce n'est absolument pas parce que je mets au point depuis des semaines avec l'aide d'un prince un subtil stratagème pour m'échapper d'ici et ne plus jamais vous revoir, soyez-en certaine!

Pandore «hausse un sourcil» : Euh... Certes. «trouve un ruban de soie sur le lit» Mais... Raiponce! Ou as-tu trouvé ceci?

Rune «ironique à mort» : A la mercerie du coin de la rue. Non, sérieusement, à votre avis?

Pandore : Oh, mais j'ai très bien compris! Avec l'aide d'un prince, tu as mis au point un subtil stratagème afin de t'échapper d'ici!

Rune : Bravo... **(2)**

Pandore : Ah ! scélérate ! Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Moi qui croyais t'avoir isolée de la perversité et de la corruption qui règnent sur le monde, tu ramènes des hommes jusque dans cette tour, petite traînée? !

Rune : Dixit la prêtresse qui s'exhibe devant la moitié des habitants des Enfers...

Pandore : SILENCE! Maudit soit le jour ou j'ai décidé de t'élever! Tu vas recevoir un châtiment à la hauteur de ton crime! «sort une paire de ciseaux»

Minos : NOOON !

Pandore : SIII !

Hypnos : Dans sa colère, la sorcière empoigna les cheveux de Raiponce et trancha sa chevelure jusqu'à la base de ses épaules.

Eurydice «compatissante» : Quel gâchis!

Rune «hausse les épaules» : Bof, ça repousse...

Minos «anéanti» : Tes cheveux... Tes si beaux cheveux!

Orphée : Consolez-vous, ça aurait pu être sa gorge...

Thanatos : Estimant que la punition n'était pas encore assez cruelle, elle abandonna Raiponce dans une contrée désertique, où une existence misérable l'attendait.

Rune : Misérable? Je vais enfin sortir de cette tour miteuse et m'enfuir loin de cet imbécile de prince et de cette folle!

Pandore : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? !

Rune : Rien, rien! Bon, eh bien, à plus! Merci de m'avoir offert une existence de no-life pendant près de vingt ans! «quitte la tour»

Hypnos : Bon débarras... Ce même jour, la sorcière revint attacher solidement les cheveux tranchés au crochet de la fenêtre, et le soir, quand le prince arriva et appela...

Minos : Raiponce, Raiponce, rabats tes cheveux et fais une chaînette!

Thanatos : ...La sorcière laissa se dérouler la chevelure jusqu'en bas. Le prince y monta. Hélas, ce n'était pas sa chère Raiponce qui l'attendait...

Minos : Oh, ma bien aimée, qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux? Le bel éclat argenté vous allait tellement mieux que ce noir corbeau! Et pourquoi avoir troqué vos sobres et charmants vêtements contre cette affreuse robe? Vous semblez d'ailleurs avoir rapetissé... Et vous avez sacrément gagné en tour de poitrine aussi... Eh! Mais vous n'êtes pas ma douce et tendre!

Pandore «grimace» : Remarquable esprit de déduction, mon cher!

Minos : Qu'avez-vous fait de ma fiancée, ignoble sorcière?

Pandore : Raiponce est perdue, quelque part dans les régions les plus désertiques et les plus isolées du Monde, et tu ne la verras jamais plus !

Hypnos : Et dans sa folie, la sorcière trancha la corde de cheveux et le prince n'eut le temps de se rattraper au rebord de la fenêtre : il fit une chute terrible.

Minos : ...Tu sais quand même que je suis un des 3 juges des Enfers, que je possède un cosmos surpuissant, des réflexes à toute épreuve et, accessoirement, une armure dotée d'ailes, n'est-ce pas?

Hypnos : Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de te faire pitoyablement désintégré avant même d'atteindre Elysion.

Minos : ...

Hypnos : Eh puis, dis-toi que tu viens d'avoir le cœur brisé, que tous tes espoirs ont été anéantis et que t'opposer à la volonté de Pandore t'aurait conduit à ta perte.

Minos «grince des dents» : ...Certes.

Thanatos «continue le récit» : Le prince n'en mourut pas... Oh, dommage!

Tous les autres : ...

Thanatos : Mais s'il sauva sa vie, il perdit la vue en tombant dans un buisson d'épines, qui lui crevèrent les yeux.

Minos «déprimé» : De mieux en mieux...

Orphée : Aaaah, alors c'est pour ça que vous rabattez toujours vos cheveux sur vos yeux!

Pandore «se délecte de l'histoire» : Oui, deux globes oculaires percés et purulents, ça ôte sans doute du charme au personnage.

Minos : Et à part ça, ça vous arrive de dire des trucs _sympas_?

Orphée : Oh, ne soyez pas si susceptible! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Shiryu qui se fait vanner!

Minos : ...Ça ira pour cette fois.

Hypnos : Il erra, désormais aveugle, dans la forêt, se lamentant sans cesse de la perte de sa jeune fiancée.

Minos «avec exagération» : Ah, misère! Quel sombre tour du destin! Alors que j'avais enfin trouvé la plus charmante personne pour rester à mes côtés, il a fallu qu'elle me soit si vite enlevée! Le malheur plane sur moi! Et comme je suis un prince particulièrement idiot, je n'ai évidemment pas le réflexe d'essayer de retourner immédiatement au château pour me faire soigner alors qu'il est encore temps!

Auteur «agacée» : Ne soyez donc pas si mélo-dramatique!

Orphée : Bah, il a pas tort...

Thanatos «les ignore tous» : Le malheureux erra ainsi pendant quelques années, aveugle et misérable, jusqu'au jour où ses pas le menèrent dans une contrée désertique, où Raiponce vivait elle-même misérablement.

Rune «roule des yeux» : Comme par hasard...

Thanatos : Bah, il paraît que c'est pas drôle, sinon...

Minos : Et puis, j'ai le sentiment de m'en être pris suffisamment dans la gueule pour la journée...

Hypnos : Certes... «continue la lecture» Le prince entendit alors une chanson qui lui sembla familière.

Rune : ...Otez-moi d'un doute : vous n'espérez quand même pas que je vais chanter?

Pandore : J'aimerais également que l'on m'épargne cela.

Minos : Quoi? ! Tu refuses de me sauver alors que j'erre seul et désespéré dans le désert par amour pour toi?

Rune : Je ne vous avais rien demandé.

Eurydice : Allons, ne soyez pas si égoïste! Parfois, une chanson suffit à sauver le cœur d'un homme!

Orphée «déprimé» : Oui, et parfois, un morceau de lyre ne suffit pas à sauver la vie d'une femme...

Rune : Oui. Et comme ce ne sont là que des suppositions sans fondement, on va éviter de prendre le risque au cas où ça ne marcherait pas : ça limitera la déception.

Minos «vexé» : Bah, merci...

Rune : Croyez-moi, Seigneur Minos, je fais ça pour votre bien.

Minos : Me laisser crever de faim et de soif dans un désert aride, c'est pour mon bien aussi ? !

Rune : Pour le bien de l'humanité, disons.

Minos : ...

Thanatos : Tout en tâtonnant, il s'avança vers elle, reconnaissant alors la douce voix de sa fiancée.

Minos : Oh, ma bien-aimée, en écoutant vos paroles si acerbes et détestables, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de vous!

Rune : …

Minos : Quoi encore?

Rune : Vous réagiriez comment, vous, si un pauvre aveugle en loques vous abordait sans raison en vous appelant son «bien aimé»?

Minos : Mais enfin, tu ne me reconnais pas?

Rune : Ben, ça va faire environ cinq ans que je n'ai plus croisé un être humain, alors vous m'excuserez...

Hypnos : Et malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, Raiponce le reconnut aussitôt et lui sauta au cou en pleurant.

Rune : Ben voyons!

Minos : Oh, allez, ne te fais pas prier! On sait tous les deux que tu en meurs d'envie!

Rune : L'espoir fait vivre...

Pandore : Allez, Rune! Dépêche-toi de te jeter dans ses bras qu'on puisse terminer!

Rune «soupire» : C'est bon, j'ai compris... «à Minos» Oh, mais comment ais-je pu oublier? Cette coupe de cheveux si stupide ne peut appartenir qu'à mon doux compagnon!

Minos : Oh, mon tendre amour rabat-joie!

Rune : Oh, mon cher égocentrique de prince!

Eurydice «soupire de contentement» : Ne sont-ils pas adorables, mon chéri?

Orphée : Probablement l'histoire d'amour la plus crédible jusqu'à présent...

Thanatos : Deux des larmes de Raiponce touchèrent ses yeux, et ils semblèrent retrouver leur aspect d'origine.

Orphée : ...J'ai rien dit.

Rune : Mais je n'ai même pas pleuré!

Minos : Et en plus, tu refuses de verser des larmes pour moi?

Rune : Disons que j'ai un léger doute quant à l'efficacité du remède. Des larmes de Phénix, à la limite...

Thanatos : Je croyais que c'était les queues qu'il fallait utiliser...

Hypnos : Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ces jeux vidéos idiots. «à Minos» Par contre, du sang d'Athéna, ça ferait l'affaire?

Minos : Comment vous vous en êtes procurés?

Thanatos : T'imagines même pas ce qu'on a pu retrouver en faisant le ménage à Elysion...

Minos «moyennement rassuré» : Euh, ok... Mais c'est vraiment sans risque, ce genre de trucs?

Hypnos «hausse les épaules» : Ça répare bien les armures. Pourquoi pas les yeux?

Rune : Permettez-moi de trouver cette hypothèse douteuse...

Minos : Au point où on en est...

Thanatos : Le miracle s'accomplit alors : le prince retrouva complètement la vue!

Pandore : Quelle surprise...

Minos : Mes yeux! Je vois de nouveau! Ah, mon aimée, vous êtes toujours aussi belle!

Rune : Merci, Seigneur. Vous n'êtes pas trop mal non plus.

Minos : Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir rentrer au château et enfin nous marier en bonne et due forme!

Rune : Pourquoi? C'est un cadre charmant pour un jeune couple, ici. Une chaleur infernale, des points d'eau limités, une faune particulièrement dangereuse, …

Minos : Et du silence à perte d'ouïe, c'est ça?

Rune : Vous avez tout compris, 'Chéri'.

Minos : ...Allez, on rentre. Je suis sûr que Markino te manque déjà!

Rune «soupire» : A peu près autant que les aboiements de Cerbère...Enfin, allons-y quand même.

Minos «sourit» : Dis-donc, t'es devenu vachement conciliant.

Rune : La ferme. J'ai juste envie qu'on en finisse.

Minos : Bien évidemment...

Hypnos : Et il ramena alors Raiponce dans son royaume, où ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Thanatos et Hypnos : _Fin_!

Pandore : Enfin terminé! Par l'Enfer, que c'était agaçant!

Minos : Vraiment? Moi, j'ai trouvé ça frai et charmant! C'était un vrai plaisir de partager cette expérience : j'ai bien envie de désosser quelqu'un pour fêter ça!

Rune : Et moi, de vous offrir un aller simple pour le Cocyte.

Minos «sourit» : Moi aussi, je t'aime!

Thanatos : Pour vous, je sais pas, mais moi, j'ai une furieuse envie de tuer quelqu'un ou quelque chose!

Hypnos : Et moi d'aller dormir...

Orphée «sert Eurydice dans ses bras» : En ce qui nous concerne, nous vous remercions du fond du cœur! C'était un véritable bonheur de jouer ensemble!

Eurydice : Tout à fait, mon amour! Néanmoins, la prochaine fois, on aimerait bien que vous nous donniez un enfant un peu moins... Enfin, vous comprenez.

Auteur : Certes.

Rune : …

Pandore : Pour ma part, j'aimerais qu'on m'explique pourquoi pour ma première intervention, je me retrouve avec le rôle le plus abject qui soit! Dois-je y voir une manière déguisée de me critiquer?

Auteur : Mais non, voyons! Seulement, je ne pouvais songer qu'à une femme aussi belle, intelligente et distinguée que vous pour assumer la responsabilité d'un tel rôle!

Pandore «flattée» : Oh! ...Oui, bien entendu. J'aurais même dû m'en douter!

Auteur «à voix basse» : Abrutie... «à tous les autres» Eh bien, merci à tous pour votre précieuse contribution, et je vous dit à plus tard pour un nouveau conte!

Orphée et Eurydice : Formidable!

Rune «ironique» : Formidable... Qu'aurons nous le 'bonheur' de voir, cette fois-ci?

Minos : Une nouvelle merveille littéraire d'incohérence et de clichés, sans doute.

Auteur : Bonne réponse!

Rune : Vivement...

Auteur : Allez, à bientôt, tout le monde!

**A suivre...**

**(1) **La phrase de la sorcière varie en fonction de la version de l'histoire. La plus connue, celle des Frères Grimm, est généralement traduite «Raiponce, Raiponce, descends-moi tes cheveux» mais elle ne me plaisait pas : j'ai trouvé celle-ci dans un de mes vieux livres de contes et je la trouvais plus sympa!

**(2)** Ça m'a toujours fait rire, cette habitude qu'ont les auteurs de contes de fées de toujours répéter les mêmes explications deux ou trois fois de suite.


End file.
